


Dark Star || WeskerxReader (They/Them)

by AgentLin



Series: Self-Insert Stories [10]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 47,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14196636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: “I did knock, although you’re going to have to do better than that.”Their voice was deep and smooth, it was familiar. You struggled in their grip for a moment before accepting that it was pointless, although you had a trick up your sleeve. Metal claws extended from your fingers and with your free hand you clawed at their face. They flinched back but recovered quickly and slammed you against the wall.You hit the back of your head and your vision began to fade. It was in that moment that a sliver of light coming in through the blinds of a window illuminated your opponent’s face. Those sunglasses and chiseled face could never be forgotten.“Wesker?”You saw his head cock to the side before you blacked out. Your unconscious body sliding down to the floor. Lucky for him it was noon, so no one would be around to hear all the noise you just made.





	1. Chapter 1

    Your childhood memories were a mix between living on the streets, and alone in an orphanage. You had no one, and you soon grew to understand you needed no one. So you kept to yourself, you were quiet at school, only focused on learning. You were a quick study and that caught the attention of the school board.

    You were seen as a child prodigy, at the age of nine showing a proficiency in science and technology. By thirteen you were in a university, studying medicine, technology, and other sciences. Your studies were all you had and all you focused on. Since you were young many avoided you, probably loathed you as well.

    Despite the loneliness it was better that way, it allowed you to focus all your time on your studies. You were pursuing so much knowledge and acquiring it at such a fast pace teachers and students thought you were some kind of machine. The only question everyone had, even you, was simple, what was it all for?

    All this knowledge, but what were you going to do with it? You didn’t know, and surprisingly, no one ever asked. They figured with your level of intellect you could be, you could do, anything you wanted. You just didn’t know what that was, so you just focused on work, knowing the answer would come to you eventually, and it did.

    After four years you went abroad over the summer to do some volunteer work. Even if you didn’t have people to call friends you were still a kind person. You knew how bad life could be, so whenever you could you’d help those less fortunate than you.

    You spent the summer in the slums, doing whatever you could to help the people. Whether it was helping them to build homes, or taking care of their illnesses, you did what you could. And that’s where you found a purpose. You saw such sickness in those places, children who should be on their feet playing and laughing were stuck in bed.

    That’s what you wanted to do. These poor kids were sick just because their families couldn’t get them some basic medication. The human immune system wasn’t strong, especially when young, and you wanted to fix that. Luckily, at the time, you had a lot of medical knowledge, enough to recreate proper medicine from scratch for these people.

    They were very grateful for all your help and you were grateful as well, they gave you purpose. When you returned to school you had a plan. You were going to create a serum that would enhance, or rather perfect, the human immune system. That way no virus, no illness, could ever harm or kill a human again.

    Of course you still had school work to do, but every bit of spare time went into this serum, you named it Eden. Three years later you had created a prototype. You had studied your own blood and created a serum to increase the power of your immune system. It worked wonderfully and the most interesting part was that Eden left no trace. You could run every test possible and you’d only seem normal, even though you weren’t.

    Since you were a prodigy it meant you had access to everything at the university. You got some blood samples from the lab to test Eden, but it didn’t work for anyone else. A few tests later you learned that Eden was designed for you. So you studied each blood sample and recreated Eden for each one. It worked but even then, for some it didn’t. There was some genetic anomaly that an unknown amount of people had that would prevent Eden from helping them. It was an issue but you would fix it.

    The next year after creating Eden you graduated, and that was a problem. You no longer had access to a lab to continue your work. You could get a job where there was a lab but you knew you’d have other responsibilities. You didn’t need that, and even then you knew that you couldn’t trust anyone with Eden. You were on your own.

    So you took matters into your own hands. You put Eden aside and spent the next four years in the army. You needed to protect your work and you needed to be good at it. After the army you traveled the world, working at different labs, gathering money in order to buy your own equipment and settle somewhere quiet.

    After eight years of traveling you decided to focus on slum areas. You offered help to the places you visited in exchange for food and shelter. The people were glad to have you and complied. It was nice, all the people you made smile, and you took the opportunity to test Eden on some people, those who were compatible, at first, eventually you wanted to know what would happen if someone who wasn’t compatible received Eden, the results were rather interesting.

    You spent another year traveling to different slums around the world, helping out and gathering some blood samples to study. Afterwards you found a small rural town to settle into in Pennsylvania, Raccoon City. You moved into a loft and set up your lab in the bedroom, having a mattress in the corner. The rest of the loft was just open space.

    You had a small kitchen with a fridge and stove you didn’t use. There was a two person sofa and a few chairs around a coffee table. You didn’t need much furniture since you spent all your time in your lab. Although you wanted to solely work Eden, you knew that wouldn’t be healthy.

    It would be best to have some sort of job, that way there wouldn’t be much suspicion on you. Of course you were living under a different identity. Despite having disappeared after your time in the military it wasn’t the best idea to suddenly resurface. Keeping your past hidden was in your best interest, you were a prodigy, people had expectations, disappearing and then coming back would be strange, you didn’t need that kind of attention.

    Since you were actually a certified doctor you thought that perhaps it was best to get a job in the hospital, but you knew you’d be far more busy than you would like. You were lucky to find a job with law enforcement, specifically the new task force that was created, S.T.A.R.S which was rather perfect for you. Your military training and medical license made you perfectly qualified to be a medical officer.

    The group was made up of thirteen people, you were the medic for alpha team. For the first time you had friends. You got to know everyone in the unit and you worked alongside them everyday. At the end you’d go home and work on Eden before getting some sleep. Your life was honestly normal. You had a job, even if you didn’t really need the money.

    The eight years you spent traveling around the world you worked at different laboratories. You used multiple identities and only stayed at one place for a few months. It was all about getting together enough money for the equipment you’d need and any other necessities. It’s how you spent a year simply traveling to slums around the world and how you could actually afford it all.

    So now, thirteen years after graduating you actually got to know what it was like to be normal. And along with that you had studied Eden enough to know more about how it worked with the body. It perfectly bonded with the host, making the enhanced immune system seem natural, but it only worked for some people, and needed to be customized for each individual who was compatible.

    Although you knew you needed to find a way to make Eden self-regulate, you were more focused on getting around the genetic anomaly that prevented some people from reaping the benefits. You wanted to help everyone, to save everyone, and that was going to take a lot of work. You had the patience and the means to do so, but there was something you weren’t expecting, weren’t prepared for, Wesker.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Despite being friends with everyone at work, you didn’t socialize with them as much. They were after all merely part of your cover, so you had no intention of growing close to them. That was the plan after all, but things never really go the way you want them too.

    Wesker was also rather distant from the group. You didn’t care much, but you should have wondered what he did outside of work. You’d find out eventually. After a few months of being with the unit you learned some interesting things about him. You were at home working when there was suddenly a knock at your door.

    No one ever came to see you, you weren’t friends with the neighbors and you even paid the landlord extra so they wouldn’t bother you. Whoever was at the door probably wasn’t friendly and even then you had no intention of answering. You continued running some test but there was another knock.

    You looked out at the hallway, curiosity growing, but you were also weary. You locked your computer then got up and grabbed two daggers. You quietly stepped out into the hallway, another knock. You stood at the end of the hallway and peeked around the corner, you saw a shadow under the doorway.

    You were hoping whoever it was would leave, you were wrong. It was quiet for a moment and then the door was kicked in. It swung for a bit before the person who broke it stopped it and stepped inside. Since you only ever used the bedroom the rest of the place was dark, even the shades were down to prevent sunlight from getting in.

    You would have preferred it if they had picked the lock but shit happens. You threw your dagger at the intruders head then gripped the other tightly and charged at them. They dodged the dagger and were soon looking in your direction. You moved towards them with the intention to cut across their chest but they dodged that and kicked you back. You stumbled a few steps then moved to strike again.

    This time the intruder caught your hand but your were quick to strike with the other and free yourself. You spun around and kicked them. They groaned and took a step back, but that didn’t stop them. They charged at you and swung, you dodged their fist, but you were unprepared for their second hit.

    They punched your stomach and you doubled over. You received a kick to the face and stumbled back till you hit the wall. As you regained your senses the intruder grabbed your hand and slammed it against the wall, the dagger fell out of your grasp. Your attacker seemed to tower over you.

“I did knock, although you’re going to have to do better than that.”

    Their voice was deep and smooth, it was familiar. You struggled in their grip for a moment before accepting that it was pointless, although you had a trick up your sleeve. Metal claws extended from your fingers and with your free hand you clawed at their face. They flinched back but recovered quickly and slammed you against the wall.

    You hit the back of your head and you vision began to fade. It was in that moment that a sliver of light coming in through the blinds of a window illuminated your opponent’s face. Those sunglasses and chiseled face could never be forgotten.

“Wesker?”

    You saw his head cock to the side before you blacked out. Your unconscious body sliding down to the floor. Lucky for him it was noon, so no one would be around to hear all the noise you just made.

♦♦♦♦♦

Wesker adjusted his sunglasses and composed himself before looking at the unconscious body against the wall. He walked over, kneeling down and grabbed their chin. He looked at their face, a soft smile forming on his lip.

“You put up a good fight.” He noticed a bit of blood on their lips, he checked for a pulse, still breathing. “I shall endeavor to be gentler next time.”

    He felt the claw marks on his face sting, then reached for one of their hands. He noticed their fingernails were not human, but made of metal, roughly a centimeter in length, and coming to a sharp point.

“Interesting.”

    Wesker stood, looking around at the emptiness that was called a home. The small glow of light coming from a room down the hall caught his attention. He made his way over to the room, finding a small laboratory setup and noticing the mattress in the corner.

“Very interesting.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You groaned as you began to regain consciousness. You vaguely heard keys clicking and when you opened your eyes you found yourself in your bedroom. Your arms were tied to your sides with some cables you had left lying around, your legs free, but you were leaning against a wall, still too weak to move. Wesker was at your desk, typing, trying to hack into your system.

“One… one hundred… and seventy two…” You breathed out.

“Pardon?”

“That’s… how many firewalls… I have on that computer. Each one takes about four… to eight minutes to decode… if you’re lucky. But… after twenty five minutes of trying to hack in… the system locks itself up. You keep trying for another five minutes after that… all the data will be erased…”

“Is the data on this computer that valuable?”

“It is to me and I’d rather not lose it. So, how about you stop trying to hack my stuff and talk to me, perhaps also explain why you tied me up.”

    He sighed and stopped, turning around to face you. The room was dark when you left it but the light was on now.

“Alright, then let us talk… y/n.”

    You froze a bit when he spoke your real name, one you haven’t heard in almost ten years. Your reaction drew a smile from him. You took a moment then smirked, leaning your head against the wall.

“So… you know my real name, guess you did a background check.”

“Extensive background check.”

“Why? Did I seem familiar or something?”

“No. I did a background check on all the members of S.T.A.R.S your record however was rather incomplete, and the further I looked in to it the more holes I discovered.”

“So, you managed to fill in the blanks?”

“I kept searching and learned that you’ve had multiple identities over the last decade, as well as traveled quiet a lot.”

“I’ve been busy.”

“With what? Something important surely, why else would you have such sophisticated equipment at home.”

“I guess all your research into me didn’t give you all the answers.”

“No, you seem to be very secretive about this. I doubt anyone else at work knows what you do at home.”

“But you want to know don’t you? Is that why you were trying to hack my computer? Why you broke into my loft?”

“I came here with the intention to talk to you, I knocked after all. We could have been having a civilized conversation right about now.”

“You busted down my door.”

“You didn’t answer, I was afraid something had happened to you.”

“When you got in you attacked me?”

“You made the first move. And it was dark, your actions only furthered my belief that something was wrong.”

“And yet here I am tied up.”

“My apologies. I didn’t want you to awaken and attack me again.”

“Okay, that’s reasonable, but why did you try to hack into my computer?”

“Well, once I discovered who you were, I looked into your activities here in Raccoon City. I learned that you regularly send out packages across the globe. I intercepted one and found pill bottles inside, no proper labels, just names. I took a few to analyze and discovered it was merely medicine a doctor could prescribe or something that could be bought over the counter.”

“I like helping the less fortunate.”

“You make medicine from scratch that’s far more effective than anything any pharmaceutical company makes. That’s rather impressive.”

“Thank you, now what do you want?”

“Pardon?”

“You were trying to break into my computer and I am still tied up, so what do you want?”

“Straight to the point then, well, I want to know what you’re doing here. Whatever it is, it sounds important to you and quiet dangerous if you have such security measures for it.”

“Why do you care?”

“You were, or rather are, a prodigy. You graduated from your university at the age of 21, top of your class and valedictorian, with many degrees in the field of science and technology. Of course you also have your medical degree and spent the first four years after graduation in the military.”

“Someone did their homework.”

“To do all that, then disappear is quite intriguing. So surely you understand my curiosity, after all these years why settle in Raccoon City? What are you doing here?”

“It’s quiet, small, and no one would recognize me. It seemed like a good place to hide, until now. Since you found me out I guess you’re going to arrest me, but I’m sorry to say, I won’t be going quietly.”

    By then you had regained your strength. You had cut through the wires, breaking free, and pushed off the wall. You were on your feet quickly, but so was Wesker. When you looked at him he pointed a gun at you.

“Well aren’t you quick on your feet.” You commented.

“Indeed.” He looked at your claws. “I mean you no harm y/n and I have no intention of arresting you. I just want to know what you’re working on.”

“Why? Why do you care so much?”

“Your past is so… interesting. Everyone saw great potential in you, had high expectations, then you disappear and the world forgot you. And now here you are, hiding and keeping a big secret.” He gestured to your lab equipment. “I’m curious to know what this is all for.”

“You sound like some sort of fan.”

“Maybe I am.”

    Your smirked and retracted your claws. He had the advantage at the moment, if you were going to strike, now wasn’t the time, you had to be patient.

“Alright then, I’ll tell you about my work, that is, if you’ll let me get to my computer.”

“By all means.”

    He let you walk over to your desk but kept the gun on you. You logged back into your computer and pulled up some files on a tablet. You handed him the tablet.  

“What is this?”

“My research. The little girl in the file, Anji, was one of my first test subjects.”

“For what?”

“Eden. A serum I created that increases the power of the human immune system to a point where no virus could ever harm or kill the host.”

“And this girl received your serum, Eden?”

“Yes. Her family came to me for help. She was nine, having contracted a deadly disease from her village. I studied her DNA and I adjusted Eden for her. A year later she remained at peak health, and hasn’t gotten sick since. I saved her life.”

“Clearly.” Wesker looked through the files. “You seem to administer your serum to children and some women, is there a reason these are your test subjects?”

“Children are the future. They will inherit this world, and they deserve a better one. If the sick children I come across have the right genetic makeup then I give them the serum. If not, I at least have the knowledge to create the proper medication to save them.”

“And the women?”

“Pregnant. I wanted to see if the benefits of Eden could be passed down genetically.”

“What’s the verdict on that?”

“All the children were born with no issues, they’re perfect.” You smiled, but it soon faded. “Yet, I cannot do this for everyone.”

“What do you mean?”

“When I first created Eden I discovered this genetic anomaly that prevents some people from reaping the benefits. I’ve been working to fix that.”

“And what if one who is... not compatible with Eden receives it?”

“In that case…” You turned back to the computer and changed the files on the tablet. “Those who are not compatible... suffer a horrible death. It’s honestly quiet the opposite of the benefits, organ failure, accelerated dementia, spontaneous cancer. My theory is that Eden can cause any part of the body to fail if the subject is not compatible.”

“Horrifying.”

“I’ll fix that, I just need time.”

Wesker put down the tablet. “So this is why you joined the army and disappeared. You wanted to protect your work in every way possible. Eden is a very powerful thing, why not share your work? Surely it’d be easier to make progress that way.”

“We live in a corrupt world, there’s no doubt I’d be killed for my research. It’s best I keep it to myself.”

“I see.” Wesker looked around the room, gun still on you. “I can’t begin to imagine what you did to acquire the necessary funds to create a lab as sophisticated as this. Although, it means you clearly have money, so why join S.T.A.R.S?”

“It wouldn’t be good for my health if I only worked on Eden, I wanted to do other things with my life, and being a medic for the S.T.A.R.S unit seemed perfect.”

“Alright, but why move here of all places? This city is basically the properly of Umbrella.”

“That pharmaceutical company? I am well aware of their place in this city, it’s why I came her. I met Umbrella once, back at my university. They took me out for a fancy dinner, talking to me about my future with them.” You chuckled. “They even had a contract for me to sign, ensuring my place with them once I graduated. I had more important things in mind so I refused them. They really did not like that answer.”

“No surprise there.”

“Besides, the best place to hide is right under the nose of a company like Umbrella. The irony of my past interaction with them always brings a smile to my face.”

“Nonetheless. It’s clear you’ve spent most of your life keeping Eden a secret from the world, so why tell me? Why do you trust me?”

“Who said I did?”

    You swiftly kicked the gun out of Wesker’s hand and kneed him in the stomach. He doubled over for a moment and when he got back up you grabbed his throat, your claws digging into his neck. He stood still, understanding that one wrong move would get him killed.

“You really are quiet the specimen.”

“Compliments?” You scoffed. “I expected you to plead for your life?”

“There’s no point, but may I ask, why am I still alive?”

“Perhaps I was curious to see what you’d say in the face of death.”

Wesker let out a low chuckle. “I’d say I understand.”

“Understand what?”

“I understand all the secrecy, you’re trying to save the world, but its too risky to share it with anyone. You must be so lonely.”

    Wesker was certainly an interesting individual himself. You could rip his throat out in the blink of an eye but for some reason you didn’t want to. He understood Eden, he understood why you’ve lived your life the way you have. He didn’t have the desire to steal you work, he just wanted to know. And he was right, you ignored it but you were lonely.

“Why... why didn’t you tell anyone about me? The world? The authorities? Umbrella?”

“You have quite a reputation. Child prodigy, military training, and you disappear off the face of the planet. Then I find you in this small place secretly saving lives. I was curious, I wanted to know what you were doing more than anything.”

“You just wanted to know what I was doing so badly that you didn’t care if it got you killed?”

“I underestimated you, your power, but still, I would rather not die.”

“That’s the answer I expected.”

“Although, I could help you.”

“Help me?” You put pressure on his throat, drawing some blood. “That’s funny.”

“I didn’t tell anyone about you, but I did find you and others might too.”

“You’re assuming that after I kill you I’ll be staying, which I won’t.”

“Y/n, I only wish to help you. To save the world, it sounds childish, but with what you’ve shown me and your talent, I truly believe you can do it. If you give me the chance, I promise to do everything in my power to help you.”

    You weren’t sure what to do. He did have his uses, and his intellect was certainly a benefit. What seemed most appealing about him was the company. You’ve been so alone for so long, and suddenly this guy breaks into your home offering you help. He didn’t think of the dangers Eden could cause, but instead of the potential it had.

    You sighed and let him go. He smiled lightly and you stepped away, cleaning blood off your hand. You threw him a rag and apologized for the marks you left on his face. He wasn’t bothered, merely stating he understood your protectiveness over your work.

“Since you’re well respected and known in the city, you can help me maintain my cover.”

“Of course.”

“You stay out of my work. You may have knowledge and experience but I don’t need or want any help with Eden.”

“Understood.”

    You looked at his face then went to one of your cabinets. You rummaged through the pill bottles till you found what you were looking for and tossed it to Wesker.

“Take one of those pills, it should heal your face in a few minutes.”

“Thank you. Although…” Wesker touched his cheek. “Why do you have claws?”

“An extra precaution. I wanted to make sure I was always armed so the claws are just the result of some minor genetic splicing and elemental manipulation. I’ve had them for seven years now”

“Impressive. You understand human genetics at such a high level.”

    You got Wesker a glass of water, he thanked you and took a pill. While he did so you cleaned up the lab a bit. He tossed you back the pill bottle and you put it away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then.” Wesker said.

“Yeah.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker left y/n’s place then made his way out of the building. He checked the time, half past two, then looked back up at the loft. He wasn’t sure what he had been expecting, but what he got was more than he could have imagined.

    Wesker knew y/n had the potential to do great things, under the proper guidance of course. Their aspirations were always and still are too naive and childish. To save everyone, a noble goal, but ultimately unachievable. From what Wesker was told he knew that they had already come to the same conclusion, but refused to accept it. They said it themselves, Eden only worked on certain individuals. Those strong enough and worthy of becoming a greater human. To add to that, their deep understanding of human genetics has given them the ability to perfectly splice DNA together with some added benefits.

    Y/n would be a very valuable asset to him in creating a new world. All they needed was some convincing and his guidance. They already envisioned a better world, all Wesker had to do was show them what that better world will truly look like. He had all he needed to achieve that. Years of isolation for someone like y/n has surely created a desire for human interaction, and to Wesker’s benefit, it seemed like they already had some trust towards him. The ability to fight only added to the benefits the partnership would have. Wesker had big plans for y/n and knew they would be joining him in his new world.


	2. Chapter 2

    When you returned to work things were different between you and Wesker. He appeared more friendly and the two of you began to form a bond. That included training together. Of course, neither of you spoke about Eden at work, but he’d come by every now and then to check on you. He was the only person who ever knocked at your door.

    That was basically the next two years. Despite the professional atmosphere, others thought something else was going on between you and Wesker. You denied the claims, but perhaps there was some truth to that. Whenever Wesker was at your place it was actually nice. It felt normal, something you’ve always wanted.

    Although, there was little progress. The genetic anomaly didn’t seem to have a solution. You’d run countless tests, but the result was always negative. It drove you rather insane, but Wesker constantly reminded you that something like Eden would take time to perfect, the fact that it works is a miracle regardless.

    It was fun sometimes, balancing your research with an actual job. The missions were fun too. You were well trained and even Wesker agreed that you were rather overqualified for what S.T.A.R.S needed. Still, he understood why you did it, although after a year and a half he started pushing you to retire. He said it was for your research but you wondered why he really wanted you to go. You kind of got an idea on your last mission.

    Bravo team had gone out into the Arkaly mountains to answer a distress call, but contact was lost with them. It meant that Alpha team had to go after them and that didn’t go well. Upon landing the team was attacked by monstrous dogs and forced into a mansion. The only ones who made it were you, Wesker, Barry, and Jill.

    Despite Chris having been outside, and alive, he didn’t make it in with the rest and Wesker wasn’t going to have anyone go out after him. The sound of a gunshot caught everyone’s attention. Jill decided to investigate and Barry went with her. You and Wesker stayed behind, saying you’d secure the area. Once they were gone you turned to Wesker.

“Let me guess, you’re gonna add what just happened to your list of reasons why you want me to retire?”

“Perhaps.”

“We’re fine Wesker… well, some of us.”

“We can mourn later, we need to get out of here and going out the front isn’t an option.”

“Yeah and our pilot fucked off.” You took a breath. “Okay, let’s secure the area.”

    Wesker took the lead and you followed, ready for anything. The mansion seemed quiet, with the occasional strange noises. Maybe you’d find Chris or some of the others who made it.

“We don’t know the place, so we need to be careful, especially you Wesker.”

“How come?”

“Well, you don’t have my healing abilities.”

“And why’s that?”

“What? You’ve never asked.”

“You’ve never offered.”

“I… I’ve just been scared.”

“Of?”

“The answer.” You stopped and looked back at Wesker. “You’re my friend, I’m scared of finding out Eden won’t work for you. I rather not know than know I can’t help you right now.”

“I see, well, regardless of the outcome, I shall remain by your side and help you.”

“Thanks, and don’t worry, once I figure out all the details, you’re the first I save.”

“Good to know.”

“Just be careful.”

    You continued with your previous task. You and Wesker entered another room, having heard some strange noise. The room was rather big so the two of you split up. It wasn’t long after that before everything went black.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker caught y/n before they fell to the ground. His objective may be to destroy S.T.A.R.S but y/n wouldn’t go down with the others. He examined the back of their head, there was a bit of blood but he knew they’d heal. He administered a sedative to make sure they wouldn’t wake up too soon.

    He took them to the lab below, placing them in a cell for their own protection. When everything was done he’d return and provide an excuse. Over the last few months he had been trying to get y/n to retire. He knew what was coming and would prefer it if they had been out of the picture, would have made things easier.

    He had been planning to leave Umbrella for a while now, and it involved taking y/n with him. Now that the plan was in action he just needed to make sure everything went smoothly. If it did, things might have been much simpler.

♦♦♦♦♦

    When you woke up later you found yourself in some sort of cell. The door was solid metal and the walls concrete. You looked around but there was no way for you to escape. You called out for help, but there was no response. You were underground somewhere, then you noticed the Umbrella logo on the door across from your cell.

“Of course.”

    The only way you’d escape was if you found a way out on your own, you couldn’t rely on anyone else coming to get you. You rubbed the back of your head, you had no idea what had happened to you. You ran your hands along the concrete walls hoping to find a weak spot. You weren’t strong enough to break solid concrete with a punch but maybe if you could find a weak spot you could break out.

    You found nothing, it seemed like the cell, despite being old, was well kept. You had to find a way out soon, especially since you had a gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. You thought for a moment then figured your best bet was to break the hinges off the door. You took a moment to gather your strength then kicked the door.

    You aimed for the hinges, putting all your strength in your legs, you broke the bottom hinge before getting tired. Your leg was throbbing, but stopping wouldn’t be good. You were about to make another hit when you heard footsteps approaching.

“Hello? Is anyone there?!”

“Y/n?”

“Wesker?”

    Wesker appeared in front of your cell. He had blood stains all over his uniform, and no glasses. You were glad to see him regardless.

“What happened to you? What’s going on?”

“No time to explain.”

“Figured. Can you get me out of this thing?”

“Yes, I found the keys.” He opened up your cell. “We need to move.”

“Why?”

“This whole place is going to self destruct soon and we need to get out of here.”

“Should have started with that.”

    You followed Wesker, who had much better knowledge over the layout of the place.

“What happened to me Wesker?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?”

“We were securing the area we came into. We went into this huge room and got separated for a bit, then everything went black.”

“The room was empty, or so we thought. I came to find you and saw you passed out on the floor. I tried to approach you but this creature on the ceiling threw me out of the room. When I returned you were gone.”

“But how did I end up in a cell?”

“Do you know where we are?”

“Some Umbrella facility, I saw the logo across my cell.”

“It seems to be a research center, I came across a lab. From what I saw it’s been used recently, it’s possible the attack was meant to capture you.”

“That would mean… Umbrella knows who I am...”

“We don’t know that for sure.”

“How did you find me?”

“I found the security room, saw you through the cameras.”

“Okay… wait, what about the others?”

“I’ve lost contact with all of them and the helicopter crashed out in the woods. They’re all probably dead.”

“Fuck…”

“We can mourn later, we need to escape first.”

“Yeah… yeah of course.”

    You and Wesker navigated the place, fighting off these horrible creatures. You had questions, but there wasn’t really time to ask. The most troubling thing was the constant pursuit of this monster in chains. It didn’t seem capable of dying.

    When you made it to the front entrance the creature showed up again. It was one last fight before Wesker dropped the chandelier on it. With that done the two made your way out and ran as fast as you could. He actually pulled ahead of you, which caught your attention. Between the two you had always been the fastest.

    The mansion exploded behind you. You guys were out of the blast area but the force still knocked you over. Wesker seemed fine but you were out of breath. You stayed on the floor to recover then you looked up at Wesker.

“So… now what?”

“We need to leave the city.”

“Wait what? Why would we leave? We need to report what happened. Those creatures, the death of the others, we can’t-”

“Umbrella could have planned all this to eliminate us. They must think we’re dead, if we go back, they’ll kill us.”

“So we just leave?”

“It’s our only option y/n.”

You sighed. “I guess you win, I’m retiring.”

“This is certainly not how I wanted things to go.”

“Still, if we’re leaving, we need to get my research. I can go get it and be back in less than an hour.”

“I know the city better than you, I can be more discreet.”

“Really?”

“Don’t you trust me.”

“I do… I’ll give you the passcodes to my computer.”

“Good.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You followed Wesker through the woods. Both S.T.A.R.S helicopters were destroyed, but there was another hidden in a hanger on the outskirts off the city. You made your way there and Wesker had you wait for him. When he was gone you got into the helicopter, you turned on the radio, listening in. You weren’t surprised to learn that other S.T.A.R.S members were actually alive.

    You could have said something, gone to them, but you didn’t. You shut off the radio and got out of the helicopter. You sat down in front of it and stared at the sky. Truth was, you knew Wesker had been lying to you for a long time. You had your reasons for sticking around, and if you really did want a sort of partnership with him, you’d both need to come clean.

    When Wesker came back he tossed you a disk that had all your research on it. He walked past you without a word. You stood up, looking at the disk. Your gaze returned to the sky. You were scared, what you were about to do, you knew it could end up killing you. Regardless, you wanted the truth, even if it meant your end.

“I know you’ve been lying to me Wesker.”

    Wesker stopped in front of the helicopter. You both had your backs to the other.

“How so?”

“You know a lot about me, about my past, I felt like I needed to return the favor. I looked into your past… you work for Umbrella. You used to work in the lab that just blew up, but for some reason you moved to the city and joined the S.T.A.R.S unit two years ago.”

“How long have you known this?”

“For almost as long as I’ve known you.”

“You knew all along, and yet you stayed, you trusted me, or was that a lie?”

“I thought of leaving when I learned the truth.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Because… I felt like there was something different about you. If you were really with Umbrella, you would have told them about me and I probably wouldn’t even be here right now. Maybe locked away somewhere or dead.”

“And how do you know I wasn’t assigned to monitor you?”

“I don’t, but I don’t think Umbrella would allow me to be out of their grasp.”

“That’s quiet an assumption. You don’t really know what Umbrella is.”

“I have a pretty good idea, but what I know for sure is that you want me to get in that helicopter with you and I have no idea where you’re taking me. I also know what you told me at the mansion was a lie. While you were gone I used the radio on the helicopter, other S.T.A.R.S members survived.”

“Did you make contact with them?”

“No.”

“And why not?”

“Every part of me is telling me you shouldn’t be trusted, but I can’t accept that the last two years was just some lie. You never saw Eden as some weapon or something to be used to gain power. You understand my goals with it and you’ve done nothing but help me. Believe me Wesker, I want to get on that helicopter with you and disappear, focus on Eden, but there can’t be lies between us.” You turned around, Wesker’s back to you. “All I want is the truth.”

“Is that all?”

“Yes.”

    Wesker turned around and pointed his gun at you. You sighed and grabbed the disk with all your research on it. You threw it at his feet and put your hands up.

“Really?”

“I just want the truth, even if it means you’ll kill me. You can have my research, I’m sure that’s what you really want.”

Wesker picked up the disk while keeping his gun on you. “I thought you didn’t trust anyone with your work.”

“I know I can trust you to do the right thing with Eden. You don’t really need me to save the world.”

“Don’t sell yourself short, you’re far more valuable alive, and lucky for me, you heal quickly.”

    The gun went off and slowly you felt a pain grow in your chest. You looked down to see the blood staining your shirt. Your vision began to go black and you saw Wesker walking towards you before you passed out.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You woke up with a pain your chest. You tried to move but quickly found yourself tied up. Your hands were clasped together in front of you, completely wrapped in tape. Your legs were tied together and you had a blindfold on. After a moment you registered the sounds of a helicopter and felt someone’s presence next to you.

“You’re awake.”

“So I guess we’ve moved on to kidnapping.”

“My apologies for shooting you, we needed to leave quickly and I knew you wouldn’t agree with me.”

“This is kidnapping Wesker!”

“Perhaps, but I still plan on telling you the truth.”

“Really… then why tie me up? Why blindfold me? You scared I won’t like what you tell me?”

“Not quiet. It’s a precaution, surely you harbor some hate towards me for shooting you. As for the blindfold, for your own safety it’s best you don’t know the location of where we’re going.”

“So you’re not going to kill me?”

“Of course not, your research is only part of Eden, it can’t possibly be completed without you. You are its creator, and the only person who can truly understand it.”

“Okay, thanks. So, the truth?”

“Where do you want me to begin?”

“When you broke into my home.”

“Seems fitting.”

    Despite being afraid of the truth you listened. Wesker had been with Umbrella for a long time but had plans to leave. He wanted to create a better Umbrella, and when he met you he felt like he had found the key to success. Umbrella doesn’t know your whereabouts, he kept his word, and also made sure no trace of you after the military could be found. With all that said, it was clear why he wanted you to retire from S.T.A.R.S, he had been planning to leave soon after all.

“So… is this going to be a partnership or are you the boss here?”

“Your work is your own, I have no intention of interfering. I’ll be keeping my promise, and provide you with everything you need to continue your research.”

“You have a lab for me?”

“Yes. It has everything you’ll need.”

“Alright, so what happened in the mansion?”

“That’s far more complicated. I’d doubt you’d like the answer.”

“I want to know everything Wesker.”

“If you insist.”

    He wasn’t kidding about the mansion. He spoke of his time there, the things they experimented with and those they experimented on. He briefly went over a bunch of the creatures you had seen too, but the most important one you didn’t see, the Tyrant. His original plan was to have it kill all the others, then take it and the data to another company. It didn’t work out and he didn’t even have all of Umbrella’s data. Despite all the loss there was one good thing to come out of it.

    Being told that Wesker died seemed laughable, but after he explained you understood. It was science, more importantly some sort of virus that you didn’t understand. After thinking about it for a while it made sense. He was rather different, far more serious and cold.

“So you wanted everyone dead, except me.”

“You’re far more valuable than any of them.”

“So you hit me over the head with your gun and locked me in a cell.”

“I returned for you.”

“Doesn’t change the fact that you knocked me out and locked me up.”

“My apologies. I was merely protecting you from the danger.”

“I could have handled it.”

“I have no doubt, but I didn’t feel like leaving anything to chance.”

“Clearly.”

    Your chest still hurt but you felt that it was patched up and healing. Wesker went over a few other things during the flight then you felt the helicopter land. He left you in silence for a moment before he helped you out and removed the blindfold. You were in some closed hangar, it was big, but empty.

    Wesker removed the rope and cut the tape off your hands. Your rubbed your wrists and followed him out of the hangar and into some bunker. It seemed brand new, no signs of someone previously living there. You wondered how long ago he had this place built, but it made sense for Wesker’s new home to be a hidden bunker.

    He gave you a rather quick tour of the place, showing you the lab, kitchen, library, gym, and your room. There was another part of the bunker that you weren’t allowed in, Wesker’s study. It was mysterious but it made sense, his room was probably in there and he wanted some privacy.

    When the tour was over Wesker returned the data disk and left you to acquaint yourself with the bunker. You started with your room. It was simple, there was a bed, personal bathroom, and a fully stocked dresser. It was kind of weird that the wardrobe was full of clothes that would fit you, but knowing Wesker was planning to bring you here anyway, it made sense he would be prepared.

    Afterwards you looked in the library. There was a rather huge selection to choose from, and some good couches to get comfortable in. The kitchen was also surprising. The place was fully stocked and it seemed you’d have to cook for yourself. Since no pizza place could possibly deliver to wherever you were. At least you knew how to cook, so you’d be fine.

    You then made your way to the gym. It was nice to have a place where you could stay fit. You had no idea where the bunker was and you had a feeling Wesker wouldn’t really let you leave, for your own safety. To the rest of the world, you and him were dead, it was beneficial to keep that illusion.

    Your last stop was the laboratory. It was certainly state of the art with all the most recent technologies. You took a seat at one of the monitors, Wesker had left you a note with the passcodes. Once you were in you uploaded all the data from your disk. You were all set to continue your work, but first you had to make sure you could work with all the new gear.

    It seemed pretty brand new, so you were about to use it for the first time. You examined each piece of gear, running some basic test and adjusting the settings on some. When that was done you simply stared at the monitor. It was so quiet in the bunker, felt like you were completely alone. Back in Raccoon City, there was the noise of the neighbors and you did actually socialize with those at work sometimes. This new deep silence was strange.

    Instead of getting straight to work you decided to walk around the place again. It was going to be your new home for the next, well, for however long. There was no telling when you’d actually finish Eden, but you knew that you’d complete it before you died. You ended up back in the library, deciding to pick a book and doing some reading.

    Despite Wesker having been honest with you he was still a mysterious man. All the secrecy to bring you to this bunker. Looking at the digital clocks around didn’t even help. You could have been out for some hours, or maybe a day, but then again maybe you crossed a time zone. In the end it was best to just move past the time, you’d eventually adjust.

    Two hours later you were in the lab working on your cure, running simulations. At least the place had internet so you could know what happens in the outside world. As you ran simulations you had some news outlets playing in the background, one specifically tuned to the Raccoon City news station.

“Anything interesting?”

    Wesker came into the lab, placing a cup of coffee on a table near you. You weren’t expecting to see him. You figured he’d stay locked up in his study and maybe you’d catch glimpses of him every now and then. You even expected him to leave you completely alone in the bunker and go off somewhere for who knows what.

“Um… no, not really anything interesting, not even from Raccoon City. I guess a missing train, a mansion blowing up and all that other stuff isn’t newsworthy, but then again Umbrella might be covering it up.”

“Likely.”

“I figured. So, since I got you here, I got a question.”

“Which is?”

“Are you ever going to tell me where I am?”

“Perhaps.”

“Okay, is there any chance I could possibly figure it out on my own?”

“It would be interesting to see what methods you’d use.”

“Well, if you’re here for an update I’m afraid I got nothing for you.” You took the coffee. “Can I ask you something else?”

“Yes.”

“Why do you have so much faith in me? I haven’t done much besides make medicine and Eden, which is really just a barely working super cure. It’s not that easy to make.”

“You’re underestimating your abilities. It’s precisely what you said that makes you remarkable. The fact that you created medication from scratch, far superior to anything a pharmaceutical company could make, is testament enough to your abilities. You understand viruses and how they affect the human body on a much higher level than anyone I’ve ever met. This cure you’ve created, Eden, is a result of your genius.”

“Wow… that was very complimentary of you.”

“It is the truth.”

“So what was it like? Working for Umbrella?”

“It was not for the faint of heart. Most places don’t start with human experimentation.”

“Huh… you know, maybe if I hadn’t created Eden. I might have taken Umbrella up on their offer.”

“We might have worked together then, and with your intelligence perhaps you would have eventually created Eden anyway.”

“I doubt it would be used in a good way.”

“Maybe. Although, I’m quite sure Birkin would have hate you.”

“Who’s that?”

“An old friend of mine from Umbrella, back when I worked in the lab I was his partner. He prided himself on being such a young brilliant mind. You’re his age, but then again you are older than him by a few months, so he’d still be the youngest. Maybe there would just be a rivalry between you two.”

“I think it would be one sided. I’m not one for competition.”

“That would probably make things worse.”

“Well, lucky for him I turned Umbrella down.”

“Indeed.”

    Wesker left the lab, leaving you to continue with your work. The conversation may have been short but you liked it. Felt like old times, even better now that everything was out in the open. The only thing that bothered you a bit were the sunglasses. You never understood why he wore them, especially now, but you knew you’d ask eventually.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker returned to his study. From his desk he watched the camera feed. He had them all over the bunker, it wasn’t really needed but it would allow him to monitor y/n. It did seem cruel, like watching a caged animal, but it was necessary in his mind. It would take time before he could truly put his plan into motion, but he was a patient man. He made a small entry into a file on his computer.

_Protégé Files - Overview - Entry 001_

_Subject has been brought to a safe house, they can focus on their work without outside interference. Will adjust to living accommodations in time._

♦♦♦♦♦

    After the first week of being in the bunker you knew that Wesker was different. Before, back in Raccoon City, he’d always come by your place. The two of you would strike up a conversation while you worked, he’d make you some coffee. He honestly made sure you took care of your health. Now, in the bunker, that was all different.

    Wesker didn’t come by the lab at all. He might come by for a few minutes then disappear again. He would still bring up your health, asking if you had eaten or taken breaks, he just wasn’t social anymore. You missed that, without it, without him, you were back to all those years of solitude. Going to work, staying isolated, returning home, working in silence, sleeping and repeat. When you were in the slums it was nicer, but still lonely.

    Your work didn’t really get anywhere either. The genetic anomaly that prevented Eden from working universally was somewhat driving you mad. Despite being able to run hundreds of simulations to find a solution, the result was always negative. It was unfair, but there was always something to tweak and then you’d try again, hoping for better results.

    Some months went by, then you heard the devastating news. There was a virus outbreak that completely overtook Raccoon City. You spoke to Wesker about it, learning about the virus Umbrella had been working on in the area, the T-virus. You hadn’t asked much about his time with Umbrella or what went on in those labs since you knew he despised the organization and didn’t want to upset him.

    It was horrible to hear what happened, but there wasn’t anything you could do. It was done, and the town was completely destroyed. Since that place was on your mind at the time you wondered what the other surviving S.T.A.R.S members were up to, or if they were still alive. You were curious to go on the internet to figure it out but decided against it. They all believed you were dead, there was no point in stalking them.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You ended up falling into a routine of work and sleep. It worked well with the occasional visit from Wesker, although one day his visit was different. He had woken you up in bed early one morning. You were rather confused by his presence since there was no reason to wake you up so early. You weren’t going anywhere.

“What’s going on?”

“Nothing. I just felt that I should inform you I’ll be leaving for a while.”

“Leaving? As in leaving the bunker?”

“Yes.”

“So you’re not the kind to leave notes.”

“Would you have preferred I left a note?”

“No. I’d be so confused and worried if I woke up and you were just gone. So, where are you going?”

“You don’t have to concern yourself over that.”

“Oh, and here I though we’ve agreed to be honest. Wesker you’re leaving me here alone for who knows how long. I am gonna worry about you, I don’t care if you’ve got all these new powers. Which does remind me, we need to spar at some point.”

“Alright.” Wesker sighed and sat down at the edge of your bed. “I may not have gotten my hands on Umbrella’s data, but there were still a few things I had to offer one of their rivals.”

“Makes sense, I was going to ask where the money to keep this place running comes from. So who are you working for now?”

“It’s a temporary partnership, they call themselves The 3rd Organization.”

“Worse name than Umbrella. I hope you come up with something better.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“So, are you meeting with them or something else?”

“Something else. I am quiet skilled, so they’ve asked me to lead an assault force for them.”

“I don’t suppose you’d let me come along.”

“No. I expect you to stay here without trouble.”

“I’m busy with Eden anyway, so don’t worry too much.”

“I’m glad we’ve come to an agreement. When I return I’ll see about taking you up on the sparring.”

“Can’t wait.”

“Now.” Wesker got up. “You may return to sleep.”

“Thanks, good luck out there.”

    You closed your eyes and heard Wesker leave the room. You were glad for his honestly, although you wouldn’t have pried if he refused to answer you. It didn’t take you long to drift back to sleep.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker wasn’t gone for long, but when he did return you were shocked. Part of his face was burned and you were throwing out questions left and right.

“I’m fine y/n, I’ve already begun to heal.”

“Were you not being careful? I mean, what happened out there?”

“There were… unexpected complications.”

“Alright, what was the end result?”

“A success.”

“That’s good.”

    You helped Wesker clean up in the lab. He was right, he was healing, and from what you could tell, he was healing at a faster rate than you. Seeing that just made you all the more curious about his genetic makeup. It wasn’t human anymore, and you really wanted to study it.

    Regardless of that desire you asked more about Wesker’s mission, which he did divulge, you were glad. Apparently he had gone to the arctic to retrieve a sample of the T-Veronica virus. He gave you a few extra details to better understand the situation, rather surprised that a little girl created such a sophisticated virus, but there was something he wasn’t telling you.

“A ten year old working with viruses. Impressive, but stupid.”

“How come?”

“She used herself as a test subject.”

“Is that not what you did with Eden?”

“Well… yes, but it was a healing virus, not something deadly like the T-virus. I mean, she had her plan to let the virus grow in her for years, clever, but pathetic.”

“You could do better?”

“Probably. Now I wish I could have studied this T-virus. You said that it can basically infect anybody, only a very small percentage would be naturally immune.”

“Yes.”

“If I could study the T-virus… or at least look at all the data on it, I might be able to… sort of merge it with Eden, therefore allowing Eden to become universal. It would be able to affect everyone it comes in contact with, like the T-virus can, of course I’d modify it so infection rate is one hundred percent.”

“I have no doubt you could to that. I apologize for not being able to provide you with the data at the moment.”

“That’s fine, not your fault, besides this just came to me.”

“Perhaps the T-Veronica virus could help.”

“You have a sample?”

“Of course.”

“Well… it would be interesting to look at it.”

“Good.”

    Back in school, and when you were making Eden, you mostly studied viruses that got humans sick. You’ve never actually studied something as dangerous or complex as the T-virus, even though what you had wasn’t the real thing. Nonetheless, you were excited to study it.


	3. Chapter 3

    You put Eden to the side while you studied the T-Veronica virus. Of course you wouldn’t be able to use it with your own work cause it was already modified. The best it could do for you now was give you an idea how the T-virus itself worked. It was kind of nice to work on something else, the last few years had been nothing but Eden.

“How goes the research?”

“Wesker? I thought you would be out for a few more days?”

“As did I but things went better than expected.”

“That’s great to hear. As for me, the virus is rather interesting. All I can do for now is study it, Alexia has done who knows what to it which ruins it for my research. Still pathetic though, it seems like all she cared about was power, not beauty.”

“Is that how you see it?”

“Yes. None of these viruses you’ve mentioned are… perfect, they’re just disasters. They cause mutations and disfigurations. The only focus is power.”

“What would make it perfect then?”

“If the virus can perfectly merge with the host without any indication of its existence. Take me and Eden for example. If you were to study my blood, knowing I am immune to all kind of illnesses, you’d find no mutation in my DNA. It’s perfect, and it also prevents anyone from reverse engineering my serum.”

“I see, and you believe you can perfect the T-virus.”

“Absolutely. I’ll take the T-virus and combine it with Eden. That way it can infect everyone, make them stronger and increase their immune system. The best part is that it will seem natural.”

“It sounds like you really are forcing humanity to evolve.”

“It’s about time don’t you think? I guess I’m just trying to make us perfect.”

“Ambitious, but for someone with your skills, absolutely achievable.”

“I appreciate the vote of confidence. Since I got you here, can I ask you something?”

“Just ask y/n, or do you not trust me?”

“I do Wesker, I just don’t want to be rude, especially since I know you’re not telling me something about your Arctic mission.”

“Perceptive aren’t you?”

“I just though we agreed to be honest.”

“I am aware.” He sighed. “I came across Chris while in the Arctic.”

“Chris? Wait, you mean Redfield?”

“The one and only.”

“Small world. I guess now he knows you’re not dead.”

“Inconsequential. He won’t find me and most importantly, no one knows you’re alive.”

“What did you tell them anyway? Back in the mansion, or did they assume?”

“Once I had you safely stored away in a cell, I did come across Jill, she asked about you. I told her I lost track of you and found you dead.”

“So they think I’m dead, especially since the mansion blew up.”

“Precisely, let’s keep it that way shall we.”

“I have no reason to see them again, like you said, it’s better this way.”

“Then I suppose I should leave you to your work.”

“Sure, but you still owe me a sparring match.”

“Tomorrow then, if nothing comes up.”

“You’re on.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Back in Raccoon City you and Wesker sparred often. It was a way to keep on another on your toes. You both had things to teach the other, and it was always fun. That was probably one of the things that gave the other members the idea that you and Wesker were more than friends.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yeah. You told me you’re stronger and faster. I want to see what you’re capable of.”

“Then let’s begin.”

    You did well holding your own against Wesker. His hits were definitely stronger and he moved faster than before. Despite all that, you landed some hits of your own. You were glad you could still fight him but you knew he was holding back. Knowing that kind of pissed you off and you got rather aggressive with him. After one particular kick in the side Wesker hit you straight on the chest, sending you back a few steps.

    You fell to a knee, catching your breath. Wesker asked if you wanted out, but you refused. You did want to spar with him, but there was something else you wanted to get out of the match. You drew your claws and made your move. At that point what you did became a bit of a blur, you just needed to be close enough to Wesker so you’d be able to scratch him, and you did. Your claws went in rather deep across his cheek, drawing blood.

    That move might have ticked him off a bit because next thing you knew you were flying across the room. You crashed against the wall and slid down to the floor, this time around you didn’t pass out. You gasped for breath, hand on your chest, slowly getting back on your feet.

“I think it’s clear how this match ends.”

“Can’t blame me for trying… besides you held back.”

“Did I now? What makes you say that.”

“I could still see you, meaning you weren’t really moving as fast as you told me you could. I’m also still conscious despite having been thrown to the wall. I’m sure you’re strong enough to knock me out.”

“If I did fight you at full capacity you wouldn’t be breathing.”

“I’m barely breathing right now.”

“That you are, regardless of the outcome, you seem to be out of practice.”

“Am I?” You grabbed a towel to clean the blood off your claws. “Maybe I should add training to my routine, keep fit, although I’d liked to train with you, like old times, when you’re around of course.”

“Even if I hold back?”

“Well, perhaps over time I can learn to fight you despite your advantages. That way I suppose you can get in some proper training too.”

“Perhaps, we’ll work on that then.” Wesker’s phone went off and he checked the message. “It seems that I must be going.”

“How long?”

“Unsure.”

“Alright, good luck with whatever you need to do.”

“Stay out of trouble then.”

“I won’t go anywhere, promise.”

    Wesker left the room and you grabbed another towel to clean your sweat. You left the training area with a grin, staring down at the bloody towel. Once you learned about Wesker’s condition you just had to get a sample to study. You probably could have asked but you felt that Wesker might have denied your request, and if he didn’t he’d most likely want to know exactly what you were doing.

    With Wesker leaving and a sample in hand you had the freedom to study his abilities. He was a rare specimen, and this would be a side project, but the possibilities before you were exciting. Besides, perhaps by studying his DNA you’d find something to help your own research, might even help you take the next step towards perfection.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You studied Wesker’s DNA when he was gone, quite amazed by what you saw. He had told you that it was a different virus that did this to him, something his friend, Birkin, had made. It brought him back to life, made him stronger, faster, made him better overall. You had so many questions, but you weren’t sure how to bring this up, especially since you didn’t ask if you could study him.

    When he was around you would hide your work on him, relatively afraid of how he would act if he found out. Over time you stopped with the T-Veronica virus since there was only so much it could do for you and your work. So that meant you were back with Eden, running simulations and focusing on trying to get around that genetic anomaly.

    The only breaks you got from your work was sparring, eating and sleeping, besides that, every other waking moment was focused on your research. It wasn’t that bad, but then Wesker got a call, something different, he told you he was going to South America. You found it strange, especially since he was going for something outside the organization he was with. He had no idea how long he would be gone, you didn’t mind and just wished him luck. Ultimately, you were the one who needed luck.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker had been gone for a little over a month. He had acquired large sums of money as well as something new for y/n to study. Although he knew he still needed to provided them with the Umbrella Archives. He wanted to see what they would do with all that data, but that task was still a work in progress.

    The only issue he had with the mission was having been gone from the bunker for so long. He knew y/n well enough to know things could get out of hand. The reason he checked in regularly was to make sure they weren’t overworking themselves. Now since he’s been gone for a while he wasn’t sure what to expect.

    When he entered the bunker there was a distinct smell of coffee in the air. The place was quiet, seeming untouched despite the fact that there was a recipient in the area. He made his way to the laboratory, the stench of coffee growing stronger. When he entered he found y/n passed out in front of a monitor, multiple empty cups of coffee around them.

    As he approached he could see the monitor running simulation after simulation, searching for the answer they so desperately wanted. Wesker knew it would never be found, but, an opportunity was present before him. He grabbed y/n’s shoulder, turning them around in the chair and shaking them.

“Y/n, wake up.” There was no response. “Wake up!”

    With a jolt y/n woke up, jumping out of their chair and backing away from Wesker. For a moment they seemed wide awake but soon their eyes began to slide shut and their body sag down. The adrenaline of the moment had worn off quickly.

“What are you doing?”

“Wesker? What are… when did you…” They yawned. “Get back?”

“Moments ago. What are you doing here?”

“Huh? What you… what you want me to do. Work on… Eden…” Another yawn. “I need some coffee.”

“It’s three in the morning.”

“All the more reason.”

    Y/n walked towards the door but Wesker grabbed their arm, pulling them back.

“Have you been in the laboratory working since I left.”

“If I say no will you let me go.”

“You cannot hope to achieve anything in this state.”

“I’m fine.” They pulled away from Wesker, but nearly fell back, once again being grabbed by the other. “And how are you doing Wesker?”

“Y/n, I think you need to face the facts.”

“Oh really? Do tell.”

“You cannot save everyone.”

“Not yet, but-”

“There are no exceptions, you’ve been trying to solve this dilemma of yours for years now. You haven’t made progress.”

“I’m close, I can feel it.”

“You can barely stand.”

“You brought me here to work on Eden without distraction and that’s what I’m doing.”

Wesker pulled them forward so they could see their face. “Let me ask you something, do you truly want to save everyone?”

“Yes.”

“Really? Including all the criminals imprisoned? Men and women who have killed innocents.”

“Well-”

“And of course you must also want to save those power hungry mongols who thrive on the pain and suffering of others. The corrupt politicians who oppress people, human traffickers, drug dealers, slave traders, you want to save those people?”

Y/n was silent for a moment. “What’s your point?”

“You cannot save everyone, and that ideal has been hindering your work. It’s killing you.”

“I don’t want to play god here Wesker. I don’t want to choose who lives and dies.”

“You won’t have to. You know that Eden is only compatible with those who have a superior genetic code. When you complete it, when you perfect it, all you have to do is release it into the atmosphere and let nature run its course. Only the strongest will survive and create a better world.”

“You’re right.” Y/n mumbled, rubbing their eyes. “Saving everyone won’t help. All it will do is make us stronger and eliminate dying of illnesses, bad men will still be bad and more powerful. The world will overpopulated at a faster rate… I’ve been so stupid.”

“It’s not your fault y/n, you have a kind heart, and Eden was created from that kindness.”

“I’ve been wasting time…”

“Maybe, but now you know what you need to do. Focus on making Eden self-regulate, focus on making it perfect and I shall do my best to get the T-virus data to you.”

“That… that sounds nice.”

“I’m glad, but you need to get some rest now. Let’s get you to bed.”

    Wesker helped get y/n to their room. He cleaned up the lab, washing all the cups, hoping the smell of caffeine would begin to fade. Despite that annoyance, his plan had taken a step forward. The delusion of saving every person on the planet had been destroyed. Now they could properly move forward with their work, beginning to understand what must be done to save humanity.

    He returned to his study, going through the footage of the last few weeks, watching y/n deteriorate. It was pitiful, but it served a purpose nonetheless. He made another entry into the _Protégé_ file, quite pleased this time. The pieces were starting to fall into place. It was only a matter of time before he had what he wanted.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You woke up on your own, feeling the full crash off all the caffeine that had kept you going for the last couple of weeks. You laid in bed, Wesker’s words going through your head. He had a point and you felt ridiculous for not realizing it sooner. You had wasted so much time and resources trying to solve an impossibility. Looking back on it now you felt so stupid for thinking you could save everyone, no one can.

    You sighed and got out of bed, taking a step and falling to your knees. You remembered that in between running simulations for Eden, you were in the training room over exerting yourself. Now you felt sore all over your body. You took a deep breath and got on your feet, going to take a shower. You hadn’t really taken care of personal hygiene since Wesker left so you really needed to clean up.

    After getting dressed and drying your hair you went to the kitchen. Wesker was at the table, drink in one hand and a tablet in the other, clearly looking over something. Your eyes went to the coffee pot and you tasted it in your tongue, feeling like you might throw up. You definitely needed to take a break from that stuff for a while.

“Awake already?”

“What do you mean? How long was I asleep?”

“Two days. I’m surprised, I expected you to be out for another day at least.”

“And you didn’t wake me up? What if I was dead?”

“I did check in on you occasionally. I wasn’t going to let you die.”

“Oh, well… thanks for that.” You grabbed some milk, planning to get cereal.

“By the way I replaced one of the monitors in the lab.”

“Why would you do that?”

“Do you not remember destroying one in a fit of frustration after multiple losses in a computer game. You have terrible hand-eye coordination.”

“I do not. I was running on caffeine at the time.” You sighed. “So… you have cameras in the bunker?”

“Of course, how else would I know you passed out in the training room. You were there for nearly a day.”

“Okay that’s enough.” Your face was red. “Let’s just forget those weeks.”

“I’ll do my best not to bring up your other… incidents.”

    You groaned in frustration and sat down at the table, eating cereal. You stared at Wesker for a while, wondering if he really was reading something on the tablet or actually staring back at you. The second idea made you shiver. He still wore sunglasses, he even wore them when you sparred.

“Is there something wrong?” Wesker asked, noticing you staring.

“No, it’s just… I’ve been meaning to ask about your sunglasses.”

“What about them?”

“We’re inside. Since I’ve been here I’ve never seen you without them. You’ve taken them off before too, when you hung around my loft, but not in recent years.”

“You want to see my eyes?”

“Yeah, why are you hiding them?”

    Wesker sighed and put down his mug and tablet. Then he removed his sunglasses. You were in awe. His eyes were so different and yet absolutely marvelous. You leaned in closer to him, wanting to get a better look. You had been studying his DNA but it never occurred to you that perhaps there was some physical mutation.

“They’re… amazing… why… why didn’t you show me before? Did you think you’d scare me?”

“What if I said yes?”

“I’d say I understand. They’re like… cat eyes, it looks strange on you but at the same time perfect. The virus you took, it did this right?”

“Yes.”

    You heard a phone ring and moved back.  Wesker pulled out his phone and turned away from you. You stared down at your cereal, humming to yourself, not wanting to accidentally listen in and hear something that was none of your business.

“My apologies.” Wesker put his sunglasses back on, putting the cup in the sink and grabbing the tablet. “Somethings come up so I must excuse myself from the bunker. I suggest you don’t jump straight back into your work, for the sake of your health.”

    You nodded and Wesker left the room. Your mind wandered for a while before you returned to the present. You still thought about Wesker’s eyes as you finished your cereal. They were inhuman, but so amazing.

    Even if Wesker had advised you to put off your research you still went to the lab. He had replaced the monitor you broke so it did look like nothing had happened. You sat down at a computer, looking at all the failed simulations you ran. You looked at it all with regret, all that time wasted. You had been so naive to think that saving every single person would truly save humanity as a whole.

    The frustration and anger grew inside you till you punched the monitor. You cracked the screen, as you pulled away your fist you watched pieces of glass fall on the desk. You leaned back in your chair, starting to pull bloody shards of glass out of your hand.

“Did I not suggest you stay out of the lab.” Wesker said as he walked in. “For your own health.”

“What? Did you predict I’d do this.”

“If you stepped into the lab so soon after your recovery, yes.”

“I’m fine.”

“Physically or mentally?” He went over and examined your hand. “It’s already healing, good.”

“I thought you were leaving.”

“I am, but I decided to check on you before I did.”

“Of course. Sorry about the monitor, I’ll fix it-”

“Tomorrow. You should take the rest of the day to properly recover. It’s clear being in the lab today is not in your best interest.”

“Yeah okay… you should get going.”

“I shouldn’t be too long.”

“If you say so.”

“Just rest.”

“I will.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    You took more than a day before you actually got back in the lab. You were more worn out than you realized, so instead of furthering your research you went over the data you already had. It had been so long since you actually looked at perfecting Eden instead of fixing it. So while laying in bed with some snacks you read a lot of your own notes.

    Playing catch up was only helpful to a certain degree. You weren’t actually sure where to go from where you stopped. Eden wasn’t all inclusive, instead it needed to be modified for each recipient. Each person was different, so finding someone compatible was one issue, adjusting Eden for them was another. What you needed to do was simplify the process, and that would take time.

    What you got out of examining the T-Veronica virus was that it could work, the T-virus that is. If you could see the components of it, you could replicate and modify it, perfecting Eden and simultaneously adding some benefits to it. Despite hating yourself for wasting time, you were glad knowing you’d actually be moving forward with your research.

    After the coffee binge things changed. Your routine for starters had a few new things. You’d spend some time in the library, taking a step back from your work, and you’d also spend more time in the gym training. When Wesker was around he’d join you, going one-on-one with you. Most of the time you got your ass kicked but you could still hold your own. Wesker did also come by the lab now and then, asking for a bit of a report. For once though you were actually making progress.

♦♦♦♦♦

_Protégé Files - Overview - Entry 033_

_Subject has recovered from their break down. Fallen into a healthier routine._

 

_Protégé Files - Combat - Entry 046_

_Subject has fully broken from any military habits. Hold their own well in combat, keeping fit. Field testing should begin soon._

 

_Protégé Files - Research - Entry 026_

_Progress has been made, subject designing a way to test whether one is compatible with Eden or not. Actual perfection is on hold until subject gets the Umbrella Archives._


	4. Chapter 4

    Whenever Wesker got a lead on Sergei he took it. He couldn’t afford to pass up any chance to get the Umbrella Archives, besides, the two had a score to settle. For the time being he had y/n as a distraction, training them and watching over their work. He was glad to see progress and eventually, he got what he wanted.

    When he returned from a two week trip to Russia he had the Umbrella Archives and Sergei Vladimir was no more. He entered the bunker and checked the time then made his way to the training area. While away he always monitored the cameras in the bunker, keeping tabs on y/n ever since the coffee incident. At this point he knew well the routine they had fallen into.

    When they woke up they had a quick breakfast in the lab, although on occasion they skipped that meal. Around noon they’d be in the gym training for three to four hours. Afterwards they’d clean up, eat, and the rest of the day is spent working. Dinner didn’t seem to be a meal for them, so they just snacked in the afternoon till they turned in for the night.

    Upon entering the training area he found y/n working out on a punching bag. It took them a moment to realize they were not alone. They stepped back, grabbing a towel and drying off the sweat before they approached him.

“You’re back already.”

“Were you expecting me to return at a later time.”

“I figured that when you leave it’s for like a month. You seem like a busy man.”

“This time, the mission was much simpler.”

“And you seem happy, so I’m going to assume it went well.”

“You’d be correct in that assumption.”

“Well, if you’re here.” Y/n moved to the center of the mat. “How about some one on one.”

“I’ve only just returned and you already feel the need to be humiliated.”

They chuckled “You’re the one who agreed to train me. Besides, I want to hit something that will fight back.”

“If you insist.”

   Wesker stepped onto the mat, one foot in front of the other, and gesture for y/n to make the first move. They did, and soon found themselves on the floor. Wesker had stopped going easy on them after the first few months of training.

    He took note that they had improved quiet a bit since their last session, but they were acting different. Every move they made was precise and separate. Their movements didn’t flow together, and their mind seemed to be elsewhere. When the next opportunity presented itself Wesker flipped them and pinned them under his foot.

“It appears that you’re not truly fighting me. Why?”

“I can’t beat you, but I can learn from you.”

“Explain.”

“I make a move, you react, and I take note of your movements.”

“So you’re wasting my time. If you don’t fight to win then what’s the point.” He put more pressure on their chest. “Your lack of motivation can get you killed. Fighting me to learn from me divides your attention. Your goal should not be to copy my moves, but develop your own style and cultivate it.”

    Wesker lifted his foot, allowing y/n to escape and get back on their feet. This time their movements flowed together, and they were focused. Despite their efforts of course, they still lost the match, and the ones that followed.

“Despite your initial setbacks, you have improved.”

“Thanks.”

“How is your research?”

“Not as frustrating, but I haven’t made some great breakthrough yet.”

“I don’t expect you to, such a project, to perfect it, takes time.”

“And I need the T-virus data, so, I can’t do much right now.”

“Is that so?”

“Well I don’t _need_ the data, in time I can figure this out myself, but having the T-virus research could help speed up the process.”

“Fortunately for you this missions success involved getting the Umbrella Archives.”

“Are you serious? You got it.”

“Indeed. I shall grant you access to it, from there I trust you to do great things with the information.”

“All… all of Umbrella’s data? Everything they’ve ever worked on?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No… it’s perfect. Thank you… for trusting me with this.”

Wesker smirked. “I do wonder what Umbrella would have done with you if you had actually worked for them.”

“I guess we’ll never know.”

“I guess not. Well, there are things that require my attention, so excuse me.”

“Of course. I’ll get back to my work.”

♦♦♦♦♦

_Protégé Files - Overview - Entry 067_

_Subject is in a much healthier mindset. Routine keeps them from breaking down. No longer seem to have an issue with being left alone in the bunker._

 

_Protégé Files - Combat - Entry 082_

_A brief session has allowed subject to take a step in the right direction when it comes to their combat ability. Subject seems to be reaching optimal state for field work._

 

_Protégé Files - Research - Entry 071_

_Subject has now been given access to the Umbrella Archives. The information should help further their research and bring them closer to perfecting their cure. Access to the data also has many other benefits. Given the subjects history and capabilities, the outcomes will be interesting._

♦♦♦♦♦

    In the following weeks Wesker kept an eye on y/n as they studied the Umbrella Archives, quite curious as to what they would make of it. Although, despite the research there was something else he needed to do. He made his way to the lab one afternoon.

“Y/n, am I interrupting anything?”

“Hmm?” They turned around with a spoon full of yogurt in their mouth. “No, no not at all.”

“Good, come with me.”

“Where are we going?”

“Out.”

“Out? What do you mean out? I thought I wasn’t supposed to leave this bunker, for my safety, and to protect my research.”

“You’re research is staying here and you’ll be with me at all times.”

“Well, I have no doubt you can look out for me, but why exactly-”

“I have a mission and require your assistance. Besides, your vitamin pills can only do so much for you. Don’t you think it’s time you get some sun and fresh air.”

“Okay, one question though.”

“Proceed.”

“Will you finally tell me where we are?”

“Discovering the location of this bunker has always been up to you. I’m quite sure you’re capable.”

“Oh... okay then, let’s go.”

    Despite a recent partnership with TRICELL, Wesker still worked with the Organization. Of course the mission he was tasked with could have easily been fulfilled by miss Ada Wong, but he saw it as an opportunity to gather field data on y/n. He had them locked away and isolated for years now, it was time to see what they could do after all the training he’s provided them with.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The end results show them to be quite capable. There is of course room for improvement, but they were on their way. When they returned to the bunker things just went back to normal, y/n following their routine. At this point Wesker was keeping to the shadows, checking in on their research daily. Just as he predicted, things got interesting.

“You’ve requested my presence here. What do you wish to inform me of.”

“I know it’s been a few weeks since you’ve given me access to the Umbrella Archives and I haven’t made much progress.”

“In due time I am sure you will.”

“I know, but I’ve come to realize that I can do something greater.”

“Do elaborate.”

“My cure, Eden, is designed to heal, to prevent any illness, any physical enhancement is merely a side effect, and nothing compared to your abilities. The T-virus, despite it’s mutation and loss of intellect, can give it’s host incredible strength and durability. Then Birkin’s G-virus, as flawed as it is, can provided one with amazing regenerative capabilities.”

“What are you suggesting?”

“Something better. To save the world is one thing, but this, I can take the benefits of the T and G, combine them with Eden and I won't just save this world but create a new highly evolved human species. This is truly our next step in evolution, this, Genesis, is the future.”

“Genesis?”

“Well... I figure the project would need a new, better, name. That is if you agree with what I’ve just said. I don’t want to move forward with this without your approval.”

Wesker took a moment. “You hardly need my approval for something like this. Although I must say, I am rather fortunate to have found you, such vision, and ambition runs through your veins. I look forward to see what what becomes of Genesis.”

Y/n smiled. “I promise you, this will be perfect, you won’t be disappointed.”

“I have no doubt about that.”

♦♦♦♦♦

_Protégé Files - Research - Entry 076_

_Subject has picked up the T-virus and G-virus, aiming to do what Umbrella never did, perfect them. Project Genesis has begun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this is just to assure, but this chapter is basically all Wesker's perspective.


	5. Chapter 5

“Y/n”

    You looked back from the screen, seeing Wesker enter the lab with a briefcase and manila folder. It was strange, but you gave him your attention.

“I have a mission for you.”

“A mission? For me? As in I go alone?”

“Is that a problem?”

“No, not at all. I just never thought you’d let me leave the bunker by myself. So, what do you have for me?”

    He handed you the folder. You opened it up, seeing notes on this parasite in Spain. You looked through it, reading all the information on it, interested in it’s effects.

“Is this real?” 

“Yes.”

“So what exactly do you want me to do?”

“Is it not obvious?”

“Well if this parasite really does what this file says it does, it means it has the ability to change anyone’s brain chemistry. For the time being Genesis would need to be customized for every compatible individual in order to change their brain, well, fix it. If I could study this parasite and its effects on the brain, it would help with my research. So if this is the mission, then you want me to go to Spain and get a sample.”

“Precisely.”

    You knew there was more to the mission. It wasn’t just about retrieving a sample for research, but it was some sort of test. Over time you learned that he tested you on occasion. He did monitor your every move. And it became clear missions with him were more than he said. This mission maybe a solo one for you, but you couldn’t actually figure out what the test was.

“So when do you want me to head out?”

“Within in the next five hours. The jet is yours to take, and I believe you’ll be needing this.”

    Wesker lifted up the case and opened it, revealing a set of ten daggers, your daggers. You grabbed one and examined it, wanting to make sure it was yours.

“Have you had these for the last few years?”

“I have. Before Raccoon City fell I retrieved them from your loft, up until now I never had a proper reason to return them to you.”

“So then why now? I’ve gone out on missions with you before and I could have used them.”

“Perhaps but your daggers are custom made to absorb and store the blood of those it comes in contact with. A rather interesting addition.”

“I never really administered Eden in nice places, I needed to have something to protect myself with, and with that I figured that while I was there I might as well collect blood samples for testing.” You put the dagger back in the case. “Since you know of my dagger’s secondary function, you must have examined one, huh?”

“I was quite curious about them. When I saw them I noticed they weren’t your average daggers.” He shut the case and handed it to you. “Gather whatever else you require, all other mission details are in the file. I will keep contact with you the whole time.”

“Thanks.”

    He left, leaving you to prepare. You looked over the file, paying close attention to the place you’d be going and getting what you’d need. After a few missions Wesker had given you access to the armory which was hidden in the library, clique much. You grabbed a handgun and some ammo, your daggers already hidden on you.

    When you made your way to the jet, Wesker was waiting for you. He handed you a comms unit which he would use to contact you. The mission directives were to merely get a sample of the parasite, every other detail was up to you. You had a lot of free range which was kind of refreshing but also made it clear to you that this was a very serious test.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You got your pilot license in the army, and over the last few years Wesker had kept you from getting rusty, also teaching you a few other things. Once you were all set you left the bunker and made the trip to Spain. It was a quiet flight, it was only until you landed that Wesker made contact with you.

“Have you landed?”

“Just did. I’m a few miles out from the village.”

“What is your plan?”

“I’m going to improvise, make it up as I go along.”

“Is that so?”

“Kidding. From what I can tell this village and the cult itself aren’t super big on technology, but to study something like Las Plagas, there has to be lab, which means electricity. I’ll track that and surely find all the data and samples of the parasite I need.”

“That sounds much better. Now I should inform you that the cult has kidnapped the daughter of the US president and are holding her captive. A special agent has already been dispatched to retrieve her, but if you are to come across her do not engage, she is not your mission.”

“No need to remind me. I know what I’m here for, I could care less about anyone else.”

“Good. I’ll be in touch.”

    The comms go silent and you start making your way towards the village, loading up your handgun and attaching the silencer. You were to remain a ghost while you passed through the village. There was no need to make a scene, although getting a blood sample would be beneficial. You had a feeling the situation might just present itself.

    When you got to the village you stuck to the shadows. You found a high place, out of sight, and decided to observe the villagers. It was your mission after all, besides, watching them would be a good way to truly see the effects of the parasite on the average person.

“It seems like a hive mind. The people still do their own thing.” You spoke to yourself under your breath. “They tend to cattle and crops,they’re autonomous, honestly nothing seems out of the ordinary. That is rather interesting, they don’t seem to work towards some high purpose. I guess they’re just... test subjects, infected with Las Plagas just to see what would happen.”

    You pulled out a small electronic device, the size of a phone, and activated it. It was like a sort of compass that would point you towards any major electrical current, in this case, the lab. When you got a direction you climbed up a tree, it seemed that you’d have a lake to cross and would then be going through a castle.

“Interesting, that should be fun. I should get moving before-”

    Gunfire suddenly went off and yours eyes returned to the village. It wasn’t peaceful anymore, all the villagers were now hostile, all moving in one direction. You got down from the tree and made your way into the village to see what had caught their attention. You caught a glimpse of a blond man running around, probably the agent that Wesker mentioned before, so he wasn’t your concern. Although his presence would allow you to see what these plaga infected villagers would do. It would also provide you with a perfect opportunity to get a sample from them. You made your way in and jumped down on a lone villager. Your dagger went into the back of their neck, they struggled under you for a bit before going still. You pulled out the dagger, looking at it.

“I can’t wait to get this under a microscope.”

    You went back into hiding, observing the rest. They had weapons and were capable of using them, and yet they had no real combat skills. It was interesting to see. When the church bell rang they all stopped, mesmerized, and made their way towards it, definitely a hive mind.

    With that over you made your way to the lake, finding a boat and crossing it. Things seemed calm once again and you made your way to the castle. It was nice, but guarded. This seemed to be the place you needed to be, all you had to do was get inside. That was rather easy, the inside though, was quite different.

    It was like a maze, more powerful people walking around, and dangerous traps. Nothing you couldn’t handle as long you stayed quiet. It was quite easy to tell that the people in the castle were more capable than the villagers. When you had the chance you acquired some samples from them as well, they’d definitely be fun to study too.

    Although you didn’t seem to find a laboratory in the castle and that was upsetting you. Luckily you overheard a conversation about an island not to far off, where the research was conducted. It seemed your device didn’t lie, you just stopped too soon. You felt a bit pathetic, but this mission was your own responsibility, so maybe you could keep that out of your report.

    As you were making your way out you suddenly saw some man running down a hall. He was different from the others, he seemed more human and in control of himself, so clearly not infected. You followed him, keeping in the dark, and saw him meet up with the special agent you saw before. Apparently he was handing over some medication to prevent the plaga infection, as well as a sample. The situation didn’t last long before someone was dead.

    The leader of the cult appeared and killed the man, taking the sample. Apparently the dead guy had been some researcher gone rogue, and apparently his name was Luis. As you were about to leave you took notice of someone else in the room, a woman in a red dress. She was talking to someone, and when you got close enough to listen in you immediately recognized the voice, Wesker.

    You were confused by the conversation they had. Apparently she was there to collect a sample from the researcher that had just died. Yet, Wesker also sent you to collect a sample with no inside connections. You were rather upset, but continued with your mission. As you made your way out of the castle you were distracted by your own thoughts, and that was your mistake. Some of the cloaked and armed men around noticed you and got hostile. You swore under your breath and pulled out your handgun. It would be no problem to take them down, it’d just be a waste of time but then again it would also help you channel your frustration. The interesting part was that Wesker contacted you in the middle of it. The moment you answered your gun went off.

“Is this a bad time?”

“It’s never a bad time, Wesker.”

“Then report, have you acquired a sample?”

“Since your lady friend in the red dress hasn’t gotten one, you figured maybe I have.”

“Pardon?”

“I overheard your conversation with that woman. You sent her here to get a sample from the researcher.” Your claws went through an attacker, ripping out their heart. “What I don’t understand is why I am here doing the same thing. Even then, I am here doing it on my own with no help from you.”

“You sound upset.”

“I want an honest explanation.”

    Your claws ripped open the throat of the last one. You stood surrounded by bodies, your hands soaked in blood. You shook them to get some blood off.

“I deserve one Wesker.”

“Yes, things have changed since we last talked about what I do, I owe you an explanation. When you return we’ll talk and I’ll tell you everything. For now, know that I trust you far more than anyone else on this godforsaken planet.”

    With that the call ended and you were left with silence. His words sunk in and you weren’t really sure how to feel. A noise pulled you out of your head and you made your way out of the castle. You came to another body of water and saw the island, that was your destination. You cleaned yourself up and found a boat, going to the island.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You knew you needed to stop messing around and get what you came for. The sample was for you, for Genesis, it was more important than anything else. No more distractions. You went to a high point on the island to mentally map out the place before making your way inside. The people here were definitely another step up in the power level. Fighting them would be pointless, even if a sample would be nice.

    You made your way to the laboratory. It was big and seemed rather deserted, guess there wasn’t a big staff. It wasn’t long before you found where the samples were kept. You looked at the parasite with interest, looking forward to studying it. You went over to one of the computers, hacking in and looking at all the research data. You inserted a drive into the computer, copying all the files.

    While that finished up you grabbed a case and started grabbing some samples. One of each was probably all that was necessary, but you were rather greedy. Once you had that you got onto another computer, reading over some files, already thinking of the possibilities. You thought you were alone, but you were wrong.

“And who might you be?”

“Your accent… American, guess that means you’re not supposed to be here either. But to answer your question, I’m nobody.”

    The man groaned and came at you, you moved out of the way just a knife came down on you, breaking the keyboard. You got a quick glimpse at the man, he was big, wearing a red beret, and had a defining scar on his face. You kicked his side and proceed to deliver two punches, one to the back then the face. He was off balance then and you kicked him again, sending him back.

“Think your so tough, huh?”

“I know I am.”

    He charged at you, knife in hand, as he moved to strike, you approached him. You caught the blade of the knife, smirking before hitting them in the face and yanking the knife out their hand, followed by a spin kick to the chest. He stumbled back a few steps and you spun the knife in your hand, you pulled out a dagger with the other and charged at the man.

    You jumped at them, kneeing them in the face with enough force to knock them out. They fell back unconscious and you landed on top of them. You held the blades in your hands and drove them down on opposite sides of his throat to kill him when your comms suddenly turned on.

“Do. Not. Kill. Him.”

    Your blades stopped at the edge of his throat. You laughed with a sigh and got up.

“Another one of your operatives I presume. I guess you didn’t tell any of them about me.”

“Your mission is far more independent than theirs. There was no point in informing them.”

“Or me apparently.”

“If you were to come in contact with either of them, I trust you’d be able to handle it.”

“Obviously, but apparently I can’t kill them.”

“They are still of some use to me.”

“For whatever reason. So who’s the grunt?” You stood up.

“They’re of no importance to you. Now report.”

“I have what I came for, so I’m heading back now.”

“Good. I’ll be waiting.”

    The call ended and you went over to the computer. The data had finished downloading and you removed the drive, putting it in the case. You thought for a moment, realizing what the test was. The fact that Wesker had others doing the same thing as you confirmed it, this was a test of loyalty, for all three of you, whether you were aware or not. A sudden groan caught your attention and you chuckled.

“Up already? Impressive, from what I know you must be infected but you’re not a mindless slave. Guess you were lucky enough to get a dominant sample, so thanks for the combat data.”

    You heard as they got up, and when they did you threw their knife back at them. The blade went through one of their hands. You grabbed the case and walked up to them as they groaned in pain. When you got close you stabbed their leg with your dagger.

“You’re lucky I didn’t kill you. Going by your power, you’ll heal, so thanks for the sample too.”

    You pulled out the dagger and knocked him out. He slumped down, his hand hanging above him. You walked out of the lab, going back the way you came. Things were different as you left, but it was of no issue to you. You managed to find a speedboat and made your way back to the jet. As you began the take off an explosion shook the earth, looks like you missed all the fun, but you got what you came for.

♦♦♦♦♦

    When you returned to the bunker Wesker was waiting for you. He didn’t say anything but smiled when he saw the case. He silently followed you to the lab. You put the case down on the table and turned to face Wesker.

“So, why send me to get a sample when you had two other operatives already there?”

“The situation is more complicated than that. The other two you saw don’t just work for me but the organization as well. Although that relationship is coming to an end and I have now found myself partnered with TRICELL.”

“The pharmaceutical company?”

“Precisely, Ms. Wong was retrieving a sample for me under the impression that it was for the organization.”

“Yet you planned to give the sample to TRICELL didn’t you.”

“Perceptive as always.”

“So that’s why you sent me, to get a sample for my own research, for Genesis.”

“Indeed, unfortunately, it appears Ms. Wong was not trustworthy after all. She failed to give me the sample I required.”

You scoffed. “And now you want my sample for TRICELL. Lucky for you, I acquired more than one.”

“It wasn’t lucky, I predicted you would grab more than one.”

“Did you now?”

“I’ve known you for years now y/n. I knew your ambition would lead you to return with multiple samples.”

“You’re very observant, so tell me, how did you know I was about to kill one of your operatives?”

“The communicator I gave you had a secondary function. If you ever came near any sort of technological system it would hack in and grant me access. I was watching you through the cameras in the lab.”

“Guess it saved that grunt of yours.”

“Temporarily. He also failed in his mission.”

“Double the disappointment then, shame.” You opened up the case. “At least now I can study this parasite and incorporate it into Genesis.”

“I’m afraid I don’t follow.”

“I’ve come to realize that Genesis will lead to chaos. There is no doubt that the power it gives can corrupt as well. But, if I take parasite’s ability to control people, modify it, and add it to Genesis, I can create and guarantee peace. Everyone in the new world will be connected and obey one ruler.”

“And who might that be?”

You chuckled. “Don’t pretend you don’t know the answer to that question. I have no desire to be a god, I am merely doing their work, and there is only one person I know that is suited for the task. You, the only person who has experience with this kind of power. I trust that you can create a better future for this world.”

    You took the drive and half the samples out of the case before shutting it. You locked it and held it out to Wesker.

“The samples for TRICELL.” Wesker reached for the case but you pulled it back. “One more thing, did I pass your test?”

Wesker smirked. “With flying colors.”


	6. Chapter 6

“Wake up y/n.”

    You opened your eyes. It took you a moment to orient yourself and remember that you were sitting in the cockpit of the aircraft with Wesker. You had been in the lab a few hours ago when Wesker came in with a mission. He said he’d explain on the way, so you just left. Since the flight was quiet you ended up drifting off to sleep before he told you anything.

“Ugh, sorry I dozed off.”

“It’s been four hours, I’d qualify that as a nap.”

“Four hours? Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“I’ve noticed that you’ve been rather restless lately. I figured you could use the sleep, but I have to ask, are you doing alright?”

“Don’t you have cameras all over the bunker that watch my every move?”

“Yes.”

“Then wouldn’t you know the answer to that question?”

“You have been following your routine but I refrain from activating the cameras in your room, so I do not monitor you all hours of the day.”

“Oh.”

“Regardless, you know you can tell me anything, you are my responsibility after all. I’d much rather have an honest relationship with you than to merely monitor you like some animal.”

You sighed. “I’ve been having trouble sleeping again. I’m not sure why though.”

“I see. Perhaps you’ve been over exerting yourself in your work.”

“Maybe.”

“Sleeping pills might help, don’t you think?”

“That’s actually a pretty good idea. I’ll make some when we get back.”

    A while after you were briefed the aircraft landed in a clearing surrounded by trees. It was autumn so the trees were bare and there was a slight chill in the air. The two of you then approached a very familiar mansion.

“So, the intel you received said Spencer is here?”

“Yes.”

“Are we just going to search the whole place?”

“That won’t be necessary. I believe I know exactly where he is.”

    The two of you entered the mansion, making quick work of anything that got in the way. Since you were ahead of Wesker it gave you the chance to scope out the place. When you entered the library you noticed it was quiet, then the old man in the wheelchair caught your attention.

“Wow, you’re old.”

“Who are you?”

“They are of no importance to you, Spencer.” Wesker walked in. “Leave us.”

“Of course.”

    For some reason you bowed your head and stepped out of the library, shutting the doors behind you. You knew it was supposed to be a private conversation but you couldn’t help listening in. You overheard their conversation, talking about the past and the Wesker Project, you sadly couldn’t listen to the rest because you heard gunshots off in the distance.

    Wesker would be fine on his own so you went to investigate the noise. You stuck to the shadows and made your way underground, dealing with the strange creatures and zombies that got in the way. You suffered a few injuries but ended up finding two other people in the mansion. You caught a glimpse of the uniform and then the face of one of them, you froze, it was Chris.

    You stayed in place for a while, unable to understand how Chris was there of all places, then you heard the other speak and recognized that as Jill’s voice. This was bad, and if you were seen it would be worse. On top of that, it wouldn’t be long before Chris and Jill got to the library. You hurried back to warn Wesker. When you entered the library Wesker was staring out the window, Spencer dead on the floor.

“What is it?” Wesker asked.

“Two BSAA agents are approaching. It’s Chris and Jill. We have to go.”

Wesker was quiet for a moment. “Bring the aircraft around. I’ll deal with them.”

“Okay.”

    You were a bit worried but you trusted Wesker. You bowed your head and left again, making your way out of the mansion, making sure not to be seen. Wesker could contact you when he needed to so you just had to be patient. You hovered in the air near the mansion waiting when suddenly you saw two people crash out a window and fall into a chasm. You couldn’t make out who had fallen, but you knew if one of those was Wesker he’d survive.

    You grew anxious but a while later your comms turned on. Wesker didn’t explain much of what happened but that he’d need a pick up. You moved higher into the atmosphere and saw a place north in the chasm where you’d be able to fly down and get him. You informed him and he understood, so you made your way over.

    Once he was on board you set the ship on autopilot and headed to the back, that’s when you realized Wesker wasn’t alone. Jill was laid out on the floor, heavily injured.

“Is… is she alive?”

“Barely. She requires medical attention, can you handle that?”

“Yeah, of course. Are we taking her back to the bunker?”

“No. I’ll be taking her somewhere else.”

“Okay, I’ll make sure she survives.”

    Wesker took control of the ship while you remained in the back. You took all equipment off her and set it aside, cleaning and disinfecting her injuries then wrapping them up. Once she was patched up you gave her a sedative and went to the cockpit to check on Wesker.

“Is she stable?”

“Yeah. She’s alive and I’ve given her a sedative to make sure she doesn’t wake up. How are you?”

“Fine. Why?”

“Just asking, it was quite a fall. It seems your injuries have healed, you just have dried blood on your face.” You grabbed a wet towel. “Do you mind?”

He chuckles. “Not at all.”

    You carefully cleaned off the dried blood then returned to the back to keep an eye on Jill. You couldn’t help but stare. You didn’t think you’d ever see her again, or Chris, or anyone from S.T.A.R.S for that matter. After a moment you chuckled, she didn’t even know you were alive.

    A few hours later the aircraft landed. You figured you were going to be left in the bunker but when the cargo door opened you saw that you weren’t at the bunker. It was definitely some sort of huge research center and your mind immediately went to TRICELL.

“So is this where you disappear to every now and then?”

“Most of the time, yes.”

    You followed Wesker through the place, looking around, quite curious about the set up. You ended up on circular platform which began to move down into the ground. That’s when you realized all the containment pods around, all filled with people. After going down a long way the platformed stopped and a pod came forward. Weker put Jill in it.

“What are you going to do with her?”

“I haven’t decided.”

“Okay, so, what’s going on here? You told me you were with-”

“Now is not the time for that conversation.”

“Right, I’m sorry. What you do is none of my business.”

    The platform goes back up and you just stand there with your head down. You honestly just wanted to get back to the bunker to work. Once the platform was back to where it started you began walking back but another voice made you stop.

“Albert!”

    You felt weird, you knew Wesker’s first name but you didn’t speak it. You were his junior and you also felt like you weren’t worthy to speak his actual name. And yet here was someone who spoke it with such joy. You turned to see a woman walking towards Wesker.

“I wasn’t expecting to see you for another a week.”

“Excella. What a wonderful surprise. I didn’t expect you to be here either.”

“I dedicate all my time to our project.”

    You scoffed. Someone with a name like Excella definitely had high expectations while growing up. Although the conversation was upsetting you. Not just because Wesker acted rather friendly with her, but because the project she mentioned apparently involved him. Now you really wanted to know what it was. Although it was then when Excella noticed you.

“And who might you be?” She asked.

“Of no importance.” Wesker said and looked back to you. “Go prepare the aircraft for take off, I’ll be a moment.”

    You nodded and made you way back, starting to feel a bit sick. You got on board the craft and fell to your knees. You vision was going black and your body was shaking. You noticed black veins growing up your arms before you passed out.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Wesker made his way back to the aircraft and stopped when he noticed y/n’s unconscious body. He walked over and checked for a pulse, they were alive but he didn’t understand what had happened. This wasn’t a result of fatigue, then he noticed black veins on their neck. They were fading but he knew he needed to get them medical attention. He carried them to the infirmary. Excella ran some tests.

“This is incredible.” Excella said.

“What is?”

“I found high levels of this unidentified virus in their system, extremely lethal levels, and yet they are still alive and remain unaffected. From what I can tell they were recently exposed and their body has been working to destroy all traces of the virus. It must have become too much for them so their body shut down in order to properly recover.”

“How long will they be out for?”

“At the current rate of their healing, and taking into account how much of the virus is currently in their system, one or two days at best.”

“Is that so?”

“Perhaps a little longer, but I’m far more interested in their antibodies. If I can run some more tests on them then perhaps we can use it to-”

“No. All the data you have gathered on them is to be destroyed.”

“But Albert-”

“Now! If I find any data on them later you will answer for it. Do I make myself clear.”

“Crystal.”

    Excella deleted all the data she had gathered, including what had been moved to the back up. Wesker watched like a hawk.

“It’s done.”

“Good. Now why don’t you go run along and start tests on the newest subject I brought you.”

“How sweet of you.”

    She walked out leaving Wesker with silence. He looked at the monitors attached to y/n that tracked their vitals. Many questions came up but he wouldn’t get any answers for the time being. Once they were stable he returned to the bunker with them, leaving without informing Excella. He placed them in their room to rest and stuck around until they woke up. It was a day later when they finally did.

    Their eyes shot open and they jumped out of bed getting into a combat position. Wesker couldn’t help but chuckle and put his book down. It took y/n a moment to register their surroundings and settle down. Wesker walked over to them and sat them down in bed.

“You woke with quite a start.”

“What happened?” They groaned and grabbed their head. “Was I attacked?”

“You? I doubt you’d lose, but I am not quite sure what happened either. When I returned to the aircraft you were passed out. Testing revealed that your body was fighting off lethal amounts of a virus. Your body needed to shut down to heal properly.”

“Oh… that makes sense. Before… before I passed out I saw black veins on my arm.”

“How were you infected?”

“Back at the mansion.”

“We didn’t face any B.O.W.s in the mansion.”

“You didn’t. I heard gunfire and ended up underground investigating. There were some B.O.W.s there and I got nicked a few times.”

“A few?”

“I… I was trying to find the source of the gunfire, and I knew I’d be fine.”

“And yet here we are. What I don’t understand is why you shut down. Genesis has incredible healing power.”

“You said it. In case you forgot, I was my first test subject. I gave myself… the oldest version of Eden, the first one I created. Genesis, even now without the additions, is more powerful than what I have.”

“Hm, regardless, you were careless.”

“I know and I’m sorry. I’ll be more careful.”

“Good, now rest. We still have much work to do.”

    Wesker grabbed the book he had brought with and made for the door. But stopped and turned back when y/n called him.

“Wesker.”

“Yes?”

“Why are your partnered with TRICELL?”

“I have acquired a fortune from them. In order to usher the world into a new era we require quite the resources. So the partnership is necessary.”

“What about that woman, Excella, she said you’re involved in some project with her.”

“Do you trust me y/n?”

“Absolutely.”

    They spoke without hesitation and Wesker smiled.

“Then trust I shall reveal that information to you when the time is right. Rest.”

♦♦♦♦♦

_Protégé Files - Overview - Entry 132_

_Subject continues to display absolute obedience and dedication. The conditioning has and continues to work effectively. Although recent events have brought to attention the subjects flaws. That will need to be rectified as soon as possible. Further compliance will also be needed from the subject in order to work on another project. Current data shows no presence of future resistance._

_Project Shadow is stable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I time skip a lot, like how two chapters ago we were in 2003, then the last chapter took place in 2004 and this one obviously takes place near the end of 2006, I do hope that's not annoying to anyone. I'm not a science major so I can't accurately explain the science of these things, but I know something like Genesis would take years. We also don't really know much about what Wesker did in his life, the games never really focused on him. But, now that we are here, let's just say I'm truly gonna start rewriting canon, or confirming it, who knows. So I just hope you guys like what comes next, since it's what actually inspired me to write this. Thanks to all of you who read this and comment, you keep me going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PLEASE READ**  
> I'm back, and the reason it has taken me so long to update this story is because I have actually been rewriting it. I apologize, but there is something that comes up later and I needed a different backstory. I think you will all prefer the rewrite, but I do ask you guys to go back and reread chapters one to three, it's all new. As for chapters four to six, they're relatively the same with some dialogue changes, you don't have to read those again but you can. Then this next chapter, it's new but if you don't know the new backstory of your character then some dialogue may be confusing. I'm sorry I changed the beginning but I really think you will all like it, and now that I've done that, I'll get back to updating this story more regularly. Thank you to all who read and I hope you enjoy the story going forward!

    You were a shadow, a ghost, outside the bunker. Outside of Wesker, you didn’t exist. There was very little record of you in the world. It really did make you the perfect spy, something that Wesker was well aware of. It’s what he used you for every now and then.

    After your successful mission in Spain to retrieve a sample of Las Plagas, Wesker sent you out on solo missions more often. It was basic things, stealing data from some other organization or assassinate someone. When you weren’t out on the field you were working on Genesis, but soon enough Wesker presented you with something else.

    He had yet to tell you about his project with Excella, but you knew he would in time. What he had for you was some sort of new performance enhancing chemical, P30. From what you can tell, it was acquired via experimentation on Jill. You didn’t think too much about her and focused on what you were asked to do, enhance the chemical. Wesker trusted you could make it more powerful, and that’s exactly what you did.

    Every now and then Wesker asked you to take on a side project for him. You never mind, you enjoyed taking a step back from Genesis. It took a week but you did make P30 far more powerful, the color becoming a darker shade of red, so you named this version Crimson. It was better in every way, even it’s ability to control the user was improved.

    The effects of Crimson were far more effective, a small dose far more powerful, the effects lasted longer than its predecessor and it had a few addictive qualities. Of course, thanks to your research with Las Plagas, you made sure Crimson would make the subject far more susceptible to control. Wesker was quite pleased with the outcome. Whoever was affected by Crimson would be completely at his mercy.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Once you completed Crimson you took some time to focus on training before you returned to Genesis. That morning you awoke with a sore neck, reminding you that you shouldn’t push yourself to hard. You showered and grabbed breakfast, heading to the lab, finding a note from Wesker saying he was gone. You sighed and sat down.

    You had combined the T and G virus within a year of acquiring the data. It hadn’t been so difficult since the two were rather similar. Once you had done that you focused on the parasite. You had some test subjects over the years that you used to study its effects on the brain. Took you about two years from there to replicate the parasites abilities in a way that you’d be able to apply to Genesis. Despite all the success and progress there was still an issue.

    Eden, the viruses, and the parasite were all very different things, it would take a very long to combine them all and have them work flawlessly. It took you a few weeks but you found your solution, you needed to create a stabilizer, something that would allow the three components to combine without issue. You went over the math and science in your head and realized that this was it. Once you created that stabilizer Genesis would be complete and you could move on to the final phase, releasing it to the world.

    You were overjoyed and when you had the chance you told Wesker, he was pleased to hear the news. You honestly couldn’t believe that you were almost at the end. Almost three decades ago you had started this project and it was nothing more than a cure, and now, you were going to save humanity.

    Being so close to the end greatly motivated you to work on your stabilizer. So with that kind of attitude it was rather hard for you to step back to work on something else. You didn’t want to upset Wesker so you’d always accept, also because you knew he’d probably give it to Excella otherwise. Although the next side project he provided you with was rather strange.

    He didn’t give you much, just gave you a chemical formula, a serum, and asked you to replicate it. The serum was placed in a syringe and was labelled PG67A/W. You didn’t ask for specifics on it but as you began to replicate it you realized what it was. When Wesker wasn’t around you looked through the data you had on him and realized the serum he was asking you to make was for him, to stabilize the virus within him, or at least that’s what it was meant to do.

    The truth was, you had fixed that problem for Wesker a long time ago, you just never said anything for fear of upsetting him. Still, you weren’t going to confess so you merely modified the serum. As long as no one examined it you wouldn’t be found out. Although that did make you realize that eventually the truth would come to light.

♦♦♦♦♦

    A year after Spencer’s death, a year after visiting a TRICELL research facility, Wesker came forth with the truth of what he was doing. He took you back to the facility you had been at before, learning that it was in Africa, and told you about the research that was going on there. You learned about Uroboros and were quite outraged.

“What is this?”

    Wesker could tell you were upset and took you somewhere private to talk. Once you were sure you were alone you went off, you had a lot to say.

“You’re trying to change the world with Uroboros! What about Genesis, I though that was the plan! To save the world and evolve the human race. Have you… have you given up on me?”

“I haven’t y/n.”

“Then why are you here? Why are you working with Excella and creating this virus. It’s horrible.”

“I told you before we needed the money they provided. We wouldn’t even be near completing Genesis without it.”

“There were other ways to get money and you know it. There’s something else going on here, what is it?”

“I’m sorry.” Wesker said. “I should have told you all this sooner, but I did not want to distract you from your work.”

“It wouldn’t distract me, this is just confusing me.”

“You do trust me don’t you y/n?”

“Of course I do Wesker, I trust you with my life. I wouldn’t be this close to saving the world if not for you.” You took a deep breath. “I know… you’re not exactly the same Wesker I met back in Raccoon City, and these last few years you’ve done a lot for me that I probably don’t even know about. It’s not my business to know what you do every second of everyday, but this… I feel like you don’t trust me.”

“I trust you y/n, and these feelings of yours, they come from me not wanting to burden you with useless information.”

“I get that… it’s just that sometimes… I worry about you okay.”

“I know you do, and I’m sorry for all the trouble I cause.”

“Apology accepted… anything else you want to tell me?”

“Not at the moment I’m afraid.”

“Of course. So, why tell me about Uroboros now?”

“No one understands viruses like you, I need you to look over the research on Uroboros. It’s still quite poisonous to humans.”

“So, what exactly do you want me to do?”

“What you do best. Despite the power it provides, its more deadly than anything. I thought perhaps we could use this to cleanse the world of those not worthy of Genesis.”

“Oh… you want me to incorporate a bit of Genesis in it, the bit that determines whether a human is compatible with it.”

“Precisely.”

“If you had started with that I might not have gotten so pissed.”

“I was getting there.”

“Still, what your asking, doesn’t seem too difficult. All I need is a sample, Genesis, and a few months.”

“That can easily be provided.”   

    Your conversation was cut short when a cloaked figure with a bird mask entered the room. They spoke to Wesker, reporting on some guy named Ricardo Irving. You didn’t pay much attention since the information wasn’t important to you. What was interesting was when Wesker showed you who was behind the mask.

    Seeing the way she acted, quiet and obedient, you knew Wesker must be using Crimson on her. Once again you couldn’t help but stare, and Wesker assure you that Jill seeing your face wasn’t a problem. He let her go after that, staying with you.

“They… Jill and the others, they know you’re alive right?”

“Since my mission to the arctic they’ve known.”

“So faking your dead didn’t do you much good.”

“It’s not important.”

“They must hate you.”

“They do.”

“You still hate Chris, don’t you? Is that why you took Jill, gonna get back at him.”

“In time.”

“I… I wonder what would happen… if they knew I was alive, and with you.”

“Do you want to find out?”

“No, that’s too much of a risk. It’s better if no one knows I’m alive.”

“I’m sorry about that as well. I’ve kept you isolated from the world for years.”

“It was for my own safety and for the sake of my research.”

“Still.”

“It isn’t so bad Wesker. I have you to keep me company, that’s all I need.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Since you were working on Uroboros Wesker took you to the facility often. You didn’t mind since it pissed off Excella. She hated the idea of you working on Uroboros, but there was nothing she could do. Watching her flirt with Wesker was just pitiful. Although when he wasn’t around she was just vial to you.

    You never engaged with her, there wasn’t any reason to. You had work to do and you knew you were better than her. It may have been ‘her’ project but it would ultimately benefit your work. Besides, you also liked the fact that she didn’t actually know your name, no one at the facility knew, only Wesker.

    Although over the next few months you started asking Wesker about just taking over the project. If Excella was ever around he’d shoot you down immediately, but if you were alone he always seemed to entertain the idea for a moment. The answer was always no though, he said there was no point, but you persisted. One day, back in the bunker, that persistence got you in trouble.

“You know if I worked on Uroboros I could have it ready much sooner than Excella.”

“Yes, but there is no need for you to do so. You still have your stabilizer to work on.”

“You know it’s not good for me to just focus on one thing.”

“I am aware, but you don’t need to worry about this.”

“Come on Wesker, let me perfect this like I perfected you.”

    A second after the words were out of your mouth you realized what you said. You wished you had never opened your mouth in the first place. Wesker glanced at you, you noticed his eyes glowing behind his sunglasses and you swallowed nervously.

“Care to explain what that means.”

“I… I don’t mean-”

    Wesker didn’t like you fumbling your words so in the blink of an eye he was standing before you. Just as fast his hand was around your throat and you were lifted off the ground. You squirmed, grabbing their arm.

“Don’t lie to me.”

“I… when I scratched you… I studied your blood… I… I fixed you… I made you perfect.”

“How?” His grip got tighter.

“I… I used Eden to… stabilize the virus… in you… I slipped you… the doses… in your morning drink… it took me… a month…”

“The serum I trusted you to make, do you know what it is?”

“Your stabilizer…”

“How long has it been since you ‘fixed’ me?”

“Years…”

“The serum, I’ve been taking it.”

“It had no… effect on you… but the ones… I made… I modified… its slowly been increasing… your strength… speed… durability… surely… you’ve… noticed...”

    It was getting hard to breath, but luckily Wesker dropped you. You fell to your knees, gasping in air. You coughed, apologizing for not telling him what you had done sooner in between breaths.

    Wesker kneeled down and grabbed your chin. You were still panting, and being that close to him, you could see his eyes glow behind the sunglasses. His expression was cold, but after a while he smiled.

“You truly are remarkable.”

“I’m sorry.”

“I know you are, but I still must thank you for what you’ve done.”

“I should have-”

“Yes, you should have, but you were afraid. You’ve always been worried about whether you could save me or not, and now you have.”

“I’m a hypocrite. I don’t like you keeping secrets from me and yet here I am, keeping something from you.”

“We all have secrets.” He stood up. “I hope there is nothing else regarding my health that you’re not telling me about.”

“Nothing else, I swear.”

“Good. I suggest you get back to your work. I do have another project in mind for you though.”

“I can do it, whatever it is.”

“I know you can.”


	8. Chapter 8

    The more time you spent working at TRICELL the more you missed the bunker. It had been quiet there and you could work without interruption, besides Wesker’s visits and checkups. Here the situation was rather uncomfortable. For starters if Excella had free time she’d spend it watching you like a hawk. Since the moment you met you two didn’t get along, so it’s no surprise she despised your presence in what she considered to be her and Albert’s laboratory.

“What are you to Albert exactly?”

    She also liked to beraid you with questions. Wesker had told you to ignore her and just focus on your work but it was rather hard with her looking over your shoulder. She didn’t actually know you were modifying Uroboros, well, a portion of it anyway. What you were working on was the virus that would be taken up into the atmosphere.

    You might not have minded the extra work if Wesker actually stuck around. There were times he’d leave you at the lab without any explanation. You weren’t going to ask but you were reaching your limit on putting up with that woman. She seemed far too confident in her relationship with Wesker, and you knew that it was a mistake on her part.

“Are you deaf? Or mute? You never speak, no wonder Albert keeps you, you can’t talk back.”

    You really hope she died, and soon. You were almost done with the modifications and you knew that Uroboros was practically ready itself. There must be something else Wesker was missing, hence why he’d disappear so often in the last month. You hoped that when this TRICELL business was over he’d explain somethings, but for now you’d just work.

    It was definitely hard to adjust at first since you’d go back and forth from the bunker to TRICELL. You were definitely more tired and your neck was rather sore. You needed to get more and better sleep, you could do that when you got back to the bunker, permanently. For now you were staying at TRICELL till Uroboros was complete, it sucked, but you’d deal.

    What was rather strange was when Jill was around. She was dressed in a cloak and mask. She only ever came around to report to Wesker or Excella, she had no reason to talk to you. Even if she wasn’t herself you wondered if she recognized you and what she thought of you. Maybe she thought you were a traitor or a victim like her, if you ever got the chance you’d ask her, regardless of what the answer might be.

“Honestly why do I even bother. You’re just another one of Albert’s puppets. You do what he says without question. Such a good little dog.”

“And what exactly are you?” You really couldn’t stay silent forever. “You think you’re more than a puppet to him?”

“Ah, so it speaks.”

“When it wants to.”

“You got quite a mouth on you don’t you.”

“What of it?”

“It’s just interesting to see the puppet speak, you rarely do.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

“Except now apparently.”

You sighed. “You think you’re all that for creating this virus that’s extremely deadly and so hideous. All you’re going to do is create an apocalypse.”

“Such a child, you do not understand the power it will bring to those who are worthy.”

“Power? Is that what you call it?”

“Albert and I will bring forth a new world and we shall rule together.”

    You started laughing. When you saw Excella’s face, her annoyance, it only made you laugh harder. After a while you finally calmed down, catching your breath. Once you stopped laughing she slapped you, well, she tried. You caught her hand and glared as you caught your breath.

“Very bold of you to think you could hurt me.”

“You’re just full of surprises aren’t you.” 

“Tell me something.” You yanked her closer. “You’re so confident that Uroboros will change the world, but are you sure your own creation can grant you power? You said only those worthy will be part of this new world, so tell me, Excella, are you worthy?”

“What’s this?”   

    Wesker entered the lab, a small smile on his face. Excella yanked her arm away from you and stormed over to Wesker.

“Albert, perfect timing, your pet was getting out of hand.”

“Is that so?”

“Sounds ridiculous, I know.”

“Indeed, especially since I never asked you to look after them. I told you to leave them to their work, seems you did not listen.”

“I was concerned.”

“They can look after themselves, there was no need for you to watch over them.”

“Of course, my mistake.”

“Exactly, and what of you? How is your work coming along?” Wesker asked.

“I’m practically done.” You said. “I’d just like to run a few tests to make sure everything works well. If that’s okay with you.”

“Of cpurse. I’m sure there are subjects here that you can use.”

“Thank you. I’ll get started right away.”

    You gathered your things and headed out of the lab. You had been there long enough to know the layout of the place so you knew where you needed to go. Excella watched you leave, smirk on her face.

“I do not understand why you keep them. They’re just another puppet to you like that Jill, a clueless puppy.”

“They are useful in many regards. As you can see they’ve finished their work, and what of you?”

“Uroboros is also complete, just need to look over some final details.”

“Good. Get to it.”   

    Excella soon realized Wesker was telling her to leave and she did so. He remained alone for a while, before going to look over somethings. Once he was finished with that he went to find you. Early on you had picked a lab to be your own and another room for testing, so he knew where you’d be.

    When he walked in you were looking down into a testing room. A few subjects seemed fine and the others were writhing in pain screaming as the virus consumed them and killed them. Wesker quietly walked up to the glass and stood next to you watching.

“So you have your results?”

“Yes. The subjects who are compatible with Genesis have remained unaffected by the virus, and you saw what happened to the others. It’s perfect, hideous, but perfect.”

“Everything is going according to plan.”

“Glad I could help. Tomorrow I’ll make sure it’s loaded onto the plane then I’ll head back to the bunker to continue my work. I’m nearly finished creating the stabilizer for Genesis.”

“That’s good to hear, but I’ve been meaning to tell you we’ll be moving to a new base. Everything you need will of course be provided.”

“Moving? Is that why you’ve been gone so long?”

“Among other things. Once our work with Uroboros is done we’ll go.”

“Alright, but there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you too.”

“Which is?”

“Genesis is far too powerful, it wouldn’t create the intended effect if released into the atmosphere.”

“Why was I not informed sooner?”

“You were gone when I realized it and it’s not like you’ve been around lately.”

“Touché. Am I correct to assume you have a solution to this dilemma?”

“You are, but you won’t like my idea.”

“Explain.”

“In order to work properly and for the receiver to benefit from all Genesis has to offer, it’d need to be injected into them. I don’t intend to go public with my work since it wouldn’t take long for anyone to realize it’s only effective for certain individuals and even then, someone would want to use it to gain power.”

“Then what do you intend to do that won’t please me?”

“For starters I need to finish the stabilizer for Genesis, then it won’t be too difficult to make Genesis dormant. From there I need to go back into society, create a new identity and work at some big pharmaceutical company. Establish myself within the community and become well known. While I do that, in my free time I could use Uroboros as a base to create a less deadly virus while also creating a cure for it. I’ll cause an outbreak and within a week pretend to have created a vaccine. Since this is me we’re talking about, I know no one else will be able to create a cure so there’s no need to worry about someone beating me to it. So then, within my vaccine will be a dormant Genesis which will get into the masses since causing an outbreak would be cause for mandatory vaccines globally. Once everything’s settle the activating agent can be release into the atmosphere and a new world will begin.”

“Elaborate and time consuming don’t you think?”

“I know but the only way to spread Genesis without alerting anyone is to hide it in a vaccine that’s meant to help with a global outbreak. I can’t just release a virus and then show up with a cure, it will seem too suspicious, especially to the BSAA.”

“Do you have a time frame for this?”

“Honestly… a little over a year at best. It won’t be hard to rise in power with my talent, but I have to take it slow. My biggest concern is being recognized by Chris or anyone else from S.T.A.R.S who’s still alive.”

“A simple change in hair length and color, as well as different color contacts should be able to hide you well, regardless I will make sure everything goes smoothly.”

“Really? You aren’t upset over this delay?”

“You, we’re, closer now than we’ve ever been. Another year or two is nothing, it will not stop the inevitable. You should not be upset with yourself but proud that you can see the end. You’ve dedicate your life to your work and now you have nearly completed it.”

“Well, aren’t you the bringer of good news. I’m just still concerned about rejoining society, haven’t been out there in a long time, and missions don’t count.”

“Well, that concern can work in your favor. You’ll seem shy and nervous around others, cause them to lower their defenses, gaining trust should be easy in fact.”

“Master of manipulation aren’t you?”

“Take advantage of your situation and you can have whatever you want.”

“At least now, with your approval, I feel better about all this.”

“Good. You have no reason to ever doubt yourself.”

“Thank you. I’ll make sure everything is set up properly tomorrow.”

“Very well, get some rest.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    The next day you looked over your modified Uroboros just to make sure there was no issue, everything was good. You watched over as others loaded the virus onto the missile and then loaded it onto the plane. Most of the time you avoided working with or being around anyone who wasn’t Wesker. All around the base there were a bunch of guards who were infected with that different version of Las Plagas that Excella had messed around with.

    They were powerful of course but as always, hideous. With your work finished you were relieved that you could finally get out of TRICELL. Now you just had to find Wesker to see what you were to do next since going back to the bunker wasn’t an option. As you made your way to him you saw Excella heading off with Jill, and a case in hand.

    You stopped for a moment since the case looked familiar to you. It was where you put the vials of the stabilizer for Wesker’s virus, well, more like modifiers after you started making the serum. There was no reason for him to take it anymore, since now he knows what’s really in them. Although you did tell him it would continue to increase his strength but eventually it would be rendered ineffective. You figured he was aiming to peak his performance.

“I believe I should thank you Spencer.”

“Do I need to know?” You asked as you walked in.

Wesker looked back to see you and smiled. “Nothing to know, just thinking out loud.”

“Okay, is everything else alright?”

“Why wouldn’t it be.”

“Don’t know, just wondering what Jill was doing here. She’s never around, and she went off with Excella somewhere.”

“That’s nothing to concern yourself with.”

“If you say so. I suppose you just want me to stay here with you since there’s no point going back to the bunker.”

“That was what I originally intended but things have changed, a complication has come up.”

“Such as?”

“Seems an old friend of ours has come to pay me a visit.”

“Chris?” You asked and Wesker nodded. “Then I suppose the BSAA are here too.”

“No, just him and whoever his partner is, the BSAA retreated long ago.”

“Then there’s no problem at all.”

“Still, wouldn’t hurt to greet him in person.”

“You still have a score to settle with him.”

“He’s not dead is he? It’s why I have Jill, I’m sure he’ll enjoy the surprise.”

“I suppose I can’t join in the reunion.”

“His presence here puts you at risk, so I want you far from him. Take a plane and return to the bunker. Once everything is finished here I shall retrieve you.”

“Okay, but I am going to need a sample of Uroboros for later.”

“Stay here, I will get you one, then escort you out.”

“Can do.”

    Wesker left you alone and you pulled up the cameras, searching for Chris. You followed him, once again feeling rather nervous. You haven’t seen him in years and now he was so close. Of course you also worried what would happen if he found you, how would he react, would he even recognize you. He looked so different now, but you knew his face well.

    Your eyes were then drawn to a tablet on the couch. You grabbed it to help pass the time and a file caught your attention. When you opened it up you were reading something about this mold and its properties, along with possible ways to use it. There was another file within labelled ‘WM’ that you were about to click on when the door behind you opened. It startled you.

“My apologies, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

“It’s fine, just worried about who might see me right now.”

“Understandable. I have your sample.”  
“Thank you. I-” You looked at the tablet in hand and traded it for the sample. “What’s the mold about?”

“Snooping I see.”

“I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, just wanted to pass the time. The stuff seems interesting, something you’ve had Excella looking at?”

“Not exactly, what else did you see?”

“Just the basic stuff about the mold, nothing else, I swear.”

“Don’t feel so guilty, I should have gone over this with you sooner. I’ll do so later. For now you need to get out of here.”

“I know, so lead the way.”

    You followed Wesker to the hangar, staying close to him. You had experience with all kinds of vehicles now and would have no problem flying a plane. As for the bunker location, you figured that out a few years back, impressing Wesker.

“The bunker should still have access to the cameras here so you don’t find yourself bored.”

“Good to hear. Be careful.”

“Don’t worry about me.”

    He stepped away and you started up the plane. It was a smooth trip over, quick and with no problems. When you got to the bunker you found it to be mostly empty. Everything was gone except for a few computers in the lab. You settled down and looked over the cameras. There was a phone on one of the tables and you picked it up.

    There was only one number in it. You figured it was Wesker and remembered that he asked you to call him once you arrived at the bunker. You called the number on the phone and waited for an answer.

“Yes.”

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“No. Have you made it safely to the bunker?”

“Yes I have, watching from the cameras.”

    Wesker didn’t respond but you heard noises from his side, eventually hearing Chris himself. So you waited, hearing some commotion, something to do with Jill. You heard Wesker talking but you couldn’t make out his words. You rubbed the back of your neck in anticipation and eventually Wesker was back on the line.

“Sorry about that, slight interruption. Keep a lookout for me, I’ll be with you shortly y/n.”

    The called ended and you were back to watching the cameras. It wasn’t so exciting but it was quiet nice to see Excella’s downfall. She was nothing but a pawn and like you suspected, her own creation would not grant her power, it only brought her death.

    You mostly kept watch over Wesker but did eventually lose track him. There wasn’t much else for you to do so you walked around the empty bunker. You ended up at the doors of Wesker’s study, curious to go inside. It should be empty but perhaps not. Your hands hovered over the doorknob but you eventually decided against it.

    You returned to the lab and decided to check in with the BSAA. You still had internet access so you hacked into their system and tuned into their radio frequencies. That’s when you heard it, something unbelievable. There was Chris’ voice, saying Wesker was dead. You were in shock, the words just no getting through. You ran to the study.

    It was mostly empty, the bookshelves bare and a blank desk. You grabbed the back of your neck nervously but then you noticed the stairs behind the desk leading down. You headed down those steps and found some huge control area. You found it empty, no information on it. You returned to the lab, listening to the chatter, to the celebrations they were having.

“This can’t… he can’t…”

    You grabbed the phone, holding it tight, waiting for it to ring, but it never did. You threw it across the room and watched it shatter. It started the pain and you broke everything in sight. After a while you stumbled back to the study, dried blood all over your body from the injuries you caused yourself while thrashing the lab.

    Losing Wesker caused pain, but also the realization that all your work was gone too. He had been planning to take you elsewhere. To a new place where you could continue your work and change the world for the better. It was all lost, years of work gone to waste. You eventually faded to sleep on the floor.

♦♦♦♦♦

    An explosion woke you. You slowly stood up and made your way down to the control room in the study. Despite the lack of information on the system you could still access the cameras in the bunker. You saw a bunch of people entering the bunker.

“How did they find this place?”

    You noticed those coming in had the BSAA logo on them. You swore under your breath, you should have left the bunker long ago. You tore off the bottom half of your shirt and tied it over your nose and mouth. All you had to do was escape, and avoid any altercations, it sound much easier than it actually was.

    Sneaking around didn’t go well and you were soon seen and shot. A bullet went through your leg, the wound healed, but now everyone knew of your presence. Escaping became much more difficult, all eyes on you. Since your cover was blown you had no choice but to bring out your claws. You didn’t want to kill anyone, but at this point you had no choice.

    A group found you, cornering you in the gym. You attacked them, trying not to kill them but there was no other way you’d be able to get out. You had your claws over one’s throat, ready to rip it out, to see blood, but then you heard a voice.

“Stop!”

    You hesitated, and got shot multiple times. You screamed, thrashing on the floor, but you still managed to get up. A bunch of red dots covered your body, your breathing was heavy. Your eyes landed on Chris for a moment, if you had to kill him to get out, you would.

“Give it up! You’re surrounded!”

    Chris’ radio suddenly turned on, you heard him listening in, his eyes went wide and then his focus was on you. He shot at your legs and then gave orders to hold you down. You suddenly had a lot of others pinning you down and you felt Chris’ hand on the back of your neck. You screamed in pain, but it then came to a stop. You managed to look up a bit and saw a small device in Chris’ hand, but what upset you was noticing the dark red liquid it contained.

    You immediately tried to escape, to feel the back of your neck, instead you felt it healing. You didn’t want to believe the truth that was in front of you. A needle suddenly went into your arm, you were starting to feel weak. It was a sedative but it wouldn’t be able to knock you out. Under normal circumstance it wouldn’t but your body was still recovering from multiple injuries, so it would most likely take effect slowly.

    Your healing was spread thin so stopping the sedative from working completely wasn’t possible. You could barely move and slowly the weight over you became less. You tried to stand, but all you managed was to get on your knees. Someone approached you, you knew it was Chris. He reached down and yanked the cloth off your face.

“Look at me.”

    You bit your lip. This wasn’t going to end well, and you were trying hard to fight off the sedative, but you were still bleeding, some wounds still open.

“Please.”

    Tears fell to the floor. You weren’t sure what you were crying about, there was a lot you were still processing. In the end though you looked up, and you met Chris’ eyes.

“It is you.”

“Hi… Chris… it’s been… a long time…”

    You felt your arms give out on you but instead of hitting the floor you found yourself in Chris’ arms. He looked down at you, the last thing you saw before your world faded to black. You wondered where you’d wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not the end, still rather far, but now we're going to get into some fun stuff. Reunite with old friends and I'm pretty sure you have yet to properly meet the great Leon Scott Kennedy. Anyway, I'll be honest, this still has around four more chapters, so I hope you stick around to the end.


	9. Chapter 9

You woke up blindfolded, arms trapped in a straitjacket, laying on cold hard ground. You sat up, taking a moment to collect yourself then you took off your shoes and stood up. Your bare feet pressed against the cold floor, concrete. You walked around the room, dragging your feet and pressing them against the walls.

Four walls of solid concrete, you measured the length and figured out the perimeter and area of the room. It was rather big, but then again there was nothing else in the room besides you. Although the only thing you didn’t know was how high the ceiling was or what it was made of. To figure out height you could probably just jump until you hit your head but that information was ultimately unnecessary.

There was a door in the room, solid steel. When you leaned against it you could feel the bits of air that got into the room through the small openings around the frame. You didn’t hear anyone else, there were no guards outside your door. That was strange but you figured your cell was behind another more secure door.

    You pulled away from the door and walked to the corners of the room, listening. Across from the door you found the camera, hearing the soft clicks of the machinery and electricity flowing through it.You took a few steps back and looked in the camera’s general direction. You smirked then pressed your fingertips against the fabric of the jacket.

    Your claws ripped through the fabric, and you cut into more of the jacket, slightly nicking your own skin. Eventually you shred it enough and discarded it off to the side. You removed the blindfold and looked around. Solid concrete room with a steel door, just like you figured. You looked back at the camera, recognizing the design and knowing it recorded audio, you waved.

“I’m not going to escape, so don’t bother sending in security or whatever. Honestly, just pissed you put me in a straight jacket. Are you that afraid of me? Or worried cause you have no idea who I am.”

You sat down, grabbing your socks and shoes and putting them back on. You leaned against the wall beneath the camera.

“A DNA test can take hours maybe even days, so how about I save you some trouble and just tell you who I am.”

You gave your full name, along with the name of the orphanage you were raised in, the university you attended and who you served under in the military. After that you kept to yourself, going quiet. You passed the time by clawing into the wall, keeping track of time, and working out. You stretched, jogged in place, and did pushups. 

    You said you wouldn’t escape, but the truth was that you were going to, just had to prepare. Give them time to figure out who you were then leave. You clawed another tally mark into the concrete, three hours should be enough time for the BSAA to build a rather useless file on you.

    You looked at the door, remembering when you were locked up back in Spencer’s Mansion. The situation was the same, but you were different. You weren’t strong back then but now, you were practically unstoppable. You focused your energy and kicked the concrete by the door handle, it cracked and crumbled to the ground. 

    You chuckled and opened the door, stepping out into a long corridor, lights flashing red. There were other cell doors around you, then you saw the security gate down to your right. That was your way out, you began to walk towards it, seeing guards rushing to the door to stop you. Once the door opened the first guard took a shot at you.

    You pulled out the tranquilizer dart in your chest and kept walking. Another dart was shot at you and once again you removed it. The guards stayed by the door, not wanting to approach you, there was only five anyway. A third dart was shot at you and you caught it.

“How many times can you shoot me with these before you cause an overdose.”

You threw the dart back at one of the guards. That seemed to finally make them realize that if they were gonna stop you they’d have to fight. When one went down the rest charged at you. You easily fought them off, once again restraining from killing any of them. If you did actually fatally injure one of them it’d just make a bigger target on your back.

After dealing with the guards you grabbed one of their tranq guns and headed out. You picked a direction and walked knowing that eventually you’d find a way out. Since you were pretty much out of containment the whole place was on alert. They might have some sort of lock down system but it didn’t seem to be active yet.

More guards approached you, the first few going down thanks to the tranq gun, once it was empty you used it as a weapon. If anything fighting these people was a workout, not trouble or challenge at all. You didn’t feel tired but the more you spent fighting the longer it’d take to get out. The gun was eventually knocked from your hands. You didn’t need a weapon but you would be at a slight disadvantage without one. 

You drew your claws and jumped at the nearest attacker. You needed to get moving and actually find a way out. This time around you didn’t stay in one place but pushed in a certain direction. You soon lost count of how many people you had dealt with. When you came across an exit more guards appeared, as if they had been waiting.

You rolled your eyes and shook some blood off your claws. You gestured for them to come closer and make a move. No one moved at first but someone did take you up on your offer. They charged at you, which you easily dodged, then put them in a choke hold and pressed your claws to their neck.

“I don’t know about you guys but I think I’ve had enough of this game. So, let’s call it a draw to save yourselves some shame and just let me walk out of here.”

Suddenly, your body had a bunch of red dots all over it. You sighed.

“I’ll save you some trouble now, sedatives don’t work on me. As for your friend here, how many times can you shoot him before you kill him? If you really want to stop me, you have a better chance using live rounds.”

“We don’t want casualties, y/n.”

You looked back to see Chris walking past the line of guards. He told the others to lower their weapons.

“If you don’t want casualties then let me go.” You said.

“Is that what you really want?”

“As opposed to what? Being locked up and treated like an animal?”

“That was uncalled for. It was a precaution the BSAA felt was necessary, clearly it didn’t work.”

“No prison can hold me.”

“I don’t doubt that, so it’s better if you stay of your own will.”

You laughed. “Why would I do that?”

“Because I’m pretty sure you have nowhere to go.”

“I thought I was the villain here? Hence the straitjacket, why do you care?”

“I may not know who you are, but what I do know is that you’re not a bad person.”

“What gives you that idea?”

“When you were found at that bunker you fought back but didn’t kill anyone. Even now, you could have left a wake of bodies behind you but you haven’t.”

“If I kill anyone, it would just give you all a greater reason to hunt me down.”

“So don’t start now.” Chris took a step towards you. “Y/n… when I saw you again... I was angry at myself for never even considering that you were alive. Then learning that you weren’t who I thought…”

“You were confused, no surprise there.”

“Yeah. I’m not quite sure why you lied to us, but I’m sure you have your reasons. I want to get to know the real you, so I want you to stay and we can catch up.”

    You turned away from Chris and looked at your surroundings. You weren’t sure if he was genuine or he had just been buying time. No, you knew Chris, he was kind. If anything, he convinced his hire ups to let him try to talk you down and get you to comply, if that didn’t work whatever trap that had been set would activate.

    Escape was still an option, but it wouldn’t be clean. If you got out you’d be fine. On a mission in Europe you took time to create a bank account and put a large sum of money away in case of emergencies. Although, staying didn’t sound so bad. You looked back at Chris and released your hostage.

“I’m not going to let them lock me up again.”

“You won’t, I promise. Now let’s go talk.”

You nodded and followed Chris, the guards around moving out of the way to let you through. When it came to labels you didn’t place yourself under good or evil, more neutral actually. You were doing good, even if bad things had to happen. You were brought into an interrogation room and you sat down. He said he’d return in a moment, but next thing you knew guards came in with cuffs. You glared but they said it was a necessary precaution.

You were on thin ice, you knew that, so you compiled. Hands cuffed to the table and legs to the chair. Annoying but manageable, you could easily escape anyway. You were behaving, and surely, besides Chris wanting to catch up, the BSAA had questions. You didn’t keep track of time while you waited, you’d just have to see what happened next.

♦♦♦♦♦

Chris went into a conference room with Jill and Barry, along with a few other BSAA people. The building was being cleaned up after y/n’s attempted escape, the screens in the room replaying what happened.

“Are you sure you should be here?” Chris asked Jill. “You should be resting.”

“I don’t want to be stuck in a bed. This is important.”

“Yeah.” Barry said. “I still can’t be they’re alive. All these years…”

“I saw them… when I was… with Wesker. I couldn’t do anything…”

“Is everyone here?” Chris asked.

It seemed that everyone important in the BSAA and others asked to be present were there. They needed to discuss what they were going to do moving forward in regards to y/n. Over the last few hours they’ve gathered some information on them and can rest easy since they are cooperating and waiting in the interrogation room.

“What information do we have?” Chris asked.

“Well.” The head of technology, Colin, spoke up. “Everything in the bunker was practically destroyed but my team and I have recovered a few files. Obviously they’re incomplete, but have given us insight on what happened there. It’s clear it was a base of operation for Wesker and laboratory for y/n.”

“So what kind of files were recovered?”

“There are partial mission reports, a few files from this thing called project shadow, and information on this serum, Eden.”

“Serum? Is it dangerous?”

“No, it’s incredible.” The head of the research department, Elisa, cut in. “Eden is a cure.”

“For what?” Barry asked.

“Everything. The files recovered in regards to Eden tell us that the serum increases the immune system of an individual to a point where no illness, no infection, or consumption of dangerous substances could kill them.”

“Wait.” Clive interrupted. “Are you telling me that in theory, if that serum works and is distributed across the globe, we would no longer have to fear a virus outbreak or even some sort of plague, because it wouldn’t affect anyone?” 

“Exactly.”

“That’s… is that even possible?” Jill asked.

“Yes, and it’s already been used. The files mention that 13 subjects have been administered this serum. We have no names but we have some medical records. The subjects were incredibly ill but Eden saved their life. This serum… it will change humanity as a whole for the better.”

“How does it work?” Clive asked.

“I have no idea. No files actually give us any details on the serum itself, but if you’re thinking we can replicate it, I highly doubt that.”

“Why?”

“For something to be able to change the human body that way, it takes incredible skill and understanding of the human genome. I’m not at the same level as y/n, no one who works under me is and no other geneticists I know of could create something like this.”

“If that’s the case.” Chris said. “Then Wesker must have known what y/n was capable of from the very beginning. What… do we know about y/n?”

“Well.” Colin handed Chris a file. “They gave us their name and some information about their life. All the data we’ve gathered is in that file. After their time in the military they disappeared, we couldn’t find any trace of them anywhere.”

“What about when they came to Raccoon City and joined the S.T.A.R.S unit?”

“All the information they provided then was fake. We’ve gone over the mission reports as well, since it seems it was y/n who was deployed, and tried to find any trace of them where they were reported to be, we came up empty. There is no record of them existing after they left the military, legally, they’re dead.”

“So Wesker kept them off the grid.” Barry said.

“No just that.” Jill added. “He kept y/n to himself. While y/n was at TRICELL they didn’t talk or work with anyone, I don’t think Wesker allowed them to. Excella didn’t even know their name.”

“That’s really creepy.” Colin said.

“But it makes sense when you consider everything Wesker has done to them.”

“Care to elaborate Dani?” Chris asked and put the file down. “I assume that statement means you got a psych evaluation for me.”

“Yes. I’ve looked through all the records we have on y/n, and the files recovered from the bunker. What I discovered was questionable, but project shadow confirms it.”

“And what exactly is project shadow?”

“Wesker’s attempt of turning y/n into his perfect soldier, or to be more poetic, into his own shadow, absolute loyalty. The files recovered from the project are miscellaneous notes Wesker took on y/n’s mental state, physical abilities and lab work through the years. Also, bits of a file on y/n he made himself practically spell out what he was doing to them. It’s not pretty.”

♦♦♦♦♦

You were tapping the beat of a song on the metal table to pass the time. You honestly didn’t know what was the hold. It was weird but at some point someone brought you some water. Then it was back to waiting in silence. You didn’t know how long it had been but eventually Chris walked in. He placed a file down on the table and sat down. He leaned back in his chair and stared at you. It was quiet.

“I’m sorry.” Chris finally said. “I never thought… considered the idea that you were alive. And so all this time you’ve been… trapped.”

“Trapped?”

“Wesker.”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about, Chris.”

“We’ll get there, but we need to start from the beginning. I need you to be honest with me, can you do that?”

“Yes.”

“Good. So, after you left the military and before you came to Raccoon City what did you do?”

“I worked in a lab, many labs. I traveled around the world, using different aliases, just working and collecting money.”

“To what end?”

“I was saving up to make my own lab.” You looked at the file on the table. “Do you know about Eden?”

“Yes. Some files from the bunker were recovered.”

“They were?”

“Not many, but we do have vague information on Eden. Can you tell me more about it?”

“Yes. I created the first prototype while in my university, I was 20 at the time. And before you ask, I tested the prototype on myself, it was a success. I haven’t been sick since.”

“How does it work?”

“The serum increases the immune system beyond any sort of limit. It perfectly blends with the human genome that there is no indicator of change. If you study my blood you won’t find anything out of the ordinary.”

“Why did you make it?”

“During my studies I came across many sick children. They were stuck in bed and I knew that’s not where they should be. I wanted to help kids enjoy their childhood to the fullest… you know since mine wasn’t so great.” 

“So when you came to Raccoon City you had everything you needed.”

“Pretty much.”

“So why did you join S.T.A.R.S?”

“A cover. It would be weird if I moved into the area and never left the house, besides, you guys needed a medic and I wanted to help.”

“Did Wesker know about Eden?”

“Yes, he knew about me too. He… really dug into my past and confronted me about it. I was actually going to kill and then move but…”

“But what?”

“He wanted to help me. He understood that I was trying… to save the world with Eden. I wasn’t very good at looking after myself, so he picked up the slack in that regard. He made sure I didn’t overwork myself, kept fit and was eating.”

“So he took care of you.”

“Yes.”

“Did you know he was with Umbrella.”

“Not at first, I eventually found out.”

“And you didn’t do anything?”

“No… I knew there was something different about him since he never told Umbrella about me.”

“What happened at the mansion? You and Wesker went off together. Later when Jill came across Wesker, he told her that you two had been attacked and you died.”

“I was actually locked up in a cell below the mansion. He told me at first that I was attacked by a monster and then taken by Umbrella. He got me out before the place blew up and we made it out together. He then told me we needed to run away, that Umbrella might know about me and come after me. He also told me the rest of you were dead.”

“Did you know we were alive?”

“Not at first. He had me wait for him by the S.T.A.R.S hangar outside the city while he went to get my research data. I listened on the radio and found out he lied to me. When he came back I confronted him about his lies. He shot me and tied me up, putting me into the helicopter. When I woke up we were in the air and he told me the truth about himself.”

“He took you to the bunker.”

“Yes. I stayed with him, knowing full well he had been lying to me.”

You knew the room was being recorded. Everything you said would be on record somewhere so you needed to be careful. You were still trying to figure out what you wanted to do and for the sake of peace you never brought up Genesis. You knew it’d be too controversial, and without Wesker it would be incomplete.

You told Chris about a few of the missions you went on and why. Telling him about Wesker’s allegiance with the 3rd Organization and then TRICELL. You told him about Eden, about the 13 subjects and why you never went public with it. It wasn’t complete and wouldn’t work for everyone, you were working to fix that but eventually Wesker got you to work on something else, Uroboros.

“Did you know what he was planning to do with Uroboros.”

“He wanted me to make it less dangerous, but honestly… a lot of my time with TRICELL is a blur when I think about it now.”

“Y/n, when we found you in the bunker… I removed a device from your neck. It’s similar to the one Jill had, it injected her with a drug that would increase her physical abilities and control her.”

“That was P30… the device on me used crimson.”

“Crimson?”

“Wesker gave me P30 and asked me to modify it, I did. I made crimson, the effects last longer, and are more powerful, the subject is very susceptible to suggestion and I added an addictive quality to it. After 24 hours without the serum… well I have no idea what will happen. That makes me a ticking time bomb.”

“Yes… but we need to talk about something else first, you.”

“What about me. I’ve told you my life story.”

“What do you think about Wesker?”

“He’s intelligent, powerful… he… he was my friend.”

“Wesker is known to lie and manipulate people. He did so with everyone at S.T.A.R.S, Excella Gionne and especially you.”

“What are you talking about? He never lied to me, not after I confronted him.”

“Y/n, if I let you leave where would you go? What would you do?”

“I… well I’m not sure.”

“I know this isn’t going to be easy to hear, but it’s the truth. Since Wesker met you he’s been manipulating you and controlling you, quite literally in the last few months.”

“No, he understood my work, I know you don’t see him as a good person-”

“He got you to stop working on Eden, something that would save thousands of lives, to work on a virus that would kill more than half the population.”

“I was making it less deadly until you interrupted and everything was pushed ahead of schedule.”

“Y/n, you never really had anyone growing up. Wesker took advantage of that loneliness. You two always spent time together, training and who knows what else. I rarely ever got to spend time with you.”

“I was-”

“You’ve spent the last decade isolated in a bunker with him. You don’t know what to do if I’d let you go because he made you dependent on him. You’re right, he looked after you, but that was all a means to an end.” Chris slid over the file he brought in. “Project shadow, he was making you into his personal soldier and I presume using crimson on you was the next step.”

You looked in the file, seeing all the notes Wesker had on you. You may have been withholding information and playing the victim but hearing all that, it really started to click.

“I… at one point… early on… Wesker left the bunker for three weeks. I just kept working, sleeping for a few minutes each day and running on coffee. When he came back I was a mess… he took advantage of the situation and told me that Eden wouldn’t save lives. All the bad people in the world would still be bad and that I shouldn’t be trying to save them… he got me to stop trying to perfect Eden so it could work for everyone… he told me that I should just fix it then release into the world and let nature decide who lives and who dies. I did what he told me.”

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry that I left you with him.”

“He never wanted me leaving the bunker… said it was for my safety. He trained me, and when he could trust me he’d send me out on the field. I followed his orders to perfection… he… he was my friend Chris… he cared about… me.”

“Wesker doesn’t care about anyone but himself. You amazing talents and he wanted that for himself. He made you dependent on him for everything and he eventually pushed his ideals on you because you didn’t know any better. There was no one else to tell you otherwise. We should have never believe him… if he was alive I should have known.”

“The mansion blew up Chris, you said Wesker doesn’t care about anyone. Even if I was alive in the mansion before it was destroyed, it wouldn’t be hard to believe Wesker would leave me there to die. It’s not your fault… you had more important things to worry about.”

“I want to help you.”

“With what?”

“Figuring out your life, you’re free now.”

“I just need some time… I understand if you won’t let me leave… where this place is, just don’t put me back in a cell.”

“You won’t be locked up again, but like you said, your a ticking time bomb.”

“Okay… maybe you should put me back in a cell, for everyone’s safety.”

“Let’s just get you to the lab to run a few tests first.”

“Thanks… for not… not treating me like the enemy.”

“You’re my friend y/n.”

♦♦♦♦♦

The cuffs were removed and you went to the lab with Chris. The people there took some blood samples and ran a few other tests. Chris’s words, what you saw in the file, it all kept running through your head. He was wrong but he was right. You’re not totally lost without Wesker, but all your work on Genesis was gone. You weren’t sure what to do next.

Chris told you how much time you had left before you were placed in a cell. When the clock hit zero you blacked out. You returned to yourself a few hours later, being told you had gone feral. No one could really explain why that you, you probably could if you studied yourself but you didn’t care, just wanted to make sure no one had gotten hurt. You were well contained in your cell during your episode, so everything was fine.

You were moved to a room, apparently the BSAA headquarters had guest rooms in case they ever needed to house some people. It was simple, like a hotel room, but strange. You missed the room you had back in the bunker, you just missed everything about that place, it was home. While you laid there in silence the agony finally hit you. Wesker was gone.

Despite what Chris said and you realizing that he was telling the truth, it just messed up your feelings. Wesker took care of you, he was the only friend you ever had, the only person you ever needed. You were going to change the world together, save it, but the BSAA, Chris, got in the way. You knew they’d eventually ask you about picking up Eden again, of course a lot of the formulas for it were burned into your memory, so you wouldn’t be completely starting from scratch. A while later there was a knock on your door, it was Chris.

“Hey, how are you settling in?”

“I’m fine.”

“I know you… you still need time but I wanted to give this back to you.” Chris handed you your S.T.A.R.S dog tags. “When you were brought in they were confiscated but… I figured you’d want them back.”

You look down at them. “You know… I really wish we would have spent more time together back then.”

“Regardless of what you want to do, we can, and I want to.”

“Who’s… who’s left?”

“Besides Jill and I, there’s Barry and Rebecca.”

“That’s all that’s left of us then.”

“Barry’s around, if you want to talk to him.”

“I’d like that… later though.”

“Of course, I should let you rest.”

Chris walked towards the door but you grabbed his arm.

“The files you have on Eden isn’t much. But I’ve worked on it for years so all the science stuff is in my head.”

“What do you mean.”

“I want to get back to my old work, to Eden. To perfect it so everyone can benef it from it. You guys have a lab here, I could work here couldn’t I?”

“Is this really what you want?”

“Yes, but I don’t want help. I trust you, but the BSAA as a whole? Not so much.”

“I can talk to some people but I make no promises.”

“It’s what I want to do, it’s what I will do, whether the BSAA agrees or not. I could stay and work here… or I’ll just disappear again.”

“You want me to relay all that?”

“Yeah.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Thanks.”

“Now rest.”

Chris left and you looked back at your dog tags. You put them on and went over to the mirror. The second you saw the logo you knew what you had to do. Everything wasn’t lost. Wesker had moved everything to a new bunker, all you had to do was find it. Of course it wouldn’t be easy but you could do it.

For now you could take advantage of the BSAA and its resources. You knew it would be no issue to recreate Eden, the original concept at least, but perfecting wasn’t your goal. If it all went well, which it most likely would, the BSAA aren’t stupid enough to let someone like you out of their sight, you would have access to a proper lab soon. It would be easy to pretend to work on Eden but in reality you’d be doing something else.

Just like you had the original concept of Eden in your memory, you also understood the components of Genesis, so you could absolutely build a stabilizer from pure scratch. That’s what you’d do. You looked at yourself in the mirror. From the beginning saving the world was your goal, Wesker helped you onto the proper path to do that. He may be gone now, but you still had a job to do and you would finish for him.

“I’ll do it… I’ll finish  _ our _ work Wesker. A new Genesis is at hand, and I will be the creator.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been over a month, oops, but don't think I've forgotten about this. I will finish this and I hope you all like what comes next.


	10. Chapter 10

It was no surprise to learn that the BSAA wouldn’t just let you leave. So when Chris told them you were willing to stay and actually finish Eden they were excited, but most of the board still wanted proof. You were against that, you didn’t want to give these people the idea that they could use Eden whenever they wanted.

You had your plan though, which meant you had to cooperate with the BSAA. You explained to the board the basics of Eden saying you’d need multiple people since you’d have to determine if someone was even compatible. You hated the little demonstration they wanted, you were being watched like some lab rat.

They got what they wanted, seeing just what Eden could do to help anyone who was ill. With that over with they agreed to your conditions. You would be staying at the base, for your own safety of course, and would have your own lab to work in. You wouldn’t be bothered, but the head of the science division would want monthly updates.

You agreed of course, but it became clear things weren’t going to be as easy as you would like. It was rather difficult to adjust to the new place. It was loud and there were people all over the place, the exact opposite of the bunker. The others around you were friendly but you preferred solitude. 

You partially slipped back into old habits. Whenever you weren’t sleeping or eating you were in the lab. You had to organize what bits of information you had on Genesis in order to create the stabilizer. Your work would frustrate you and many times the idea of leaving crossed your mind, but you knew you couldn’t.

Those feelings got you to find the training room. That should have been part of your routine from the beginning, only focusing on work never got you anywhere. You honestly only went there to work out frustrations, and made sure you didn’t get rusty. Once again other agents tried to be friendly, some even wanted to spar with you, they all ended up on the ground.

Many of the BSAA agents stayed away from you after many of those matches, but to them it became some sort of game or right of passage. New agents would come to challenge you, each one thinking they could take you. When they lost the others would laugh, you could always say no to those challenges but you didn’t mind, it was a small change in routine.

Your lab was relatively isolated from all the other workers. It wasn’t completely quiet, you could still hear noise from outside but it would have to do. Even though you were alone you still didn’t trust your surroundings. Any of the notes you had were written in code, your own code that you made years ago. Just an extra precaution. No one ever came to see you, no one was supposed to so whenever you heard your lab door open you got ticked off.

“I don’t need help, if that’s what you’re here for.”

“That’s good to hear, because I don’t think I could.”

“What?”

You turned around to see Barry walking into the lab, huge smile on his face. You were surprised to see him, but pretended to be happy nonetheless.

“Barry? What are you doing here?”

“I thought I could pay you a visit. That’s not a problem is it?”

“No, of course not. This is a great surprise… I just never thought… it’s been so long…”

“And you’ve grown so much.”

“Yeah… Barry I’m sorry, for everything.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You had your own trouble to deal with.”

“I should have trusted you back then not…”

“Hey, what’s in the past is in the past. Looking back won’t make you feel better, you gotta focus on the present.”

“So you don’t… hate me or anything?”

“Why would I hate you? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Come on now, let’s focus on better things.”

“You’re right, so, how have you been? How’s the family?”

“Overall, I’d say okay. Things could be better but we’re alive.”

“Oh, sorry to hear about the trouble.”

“It will be okay. Just need to give it time.”

“That’s good. It’s really great to see you Barry, didn’t think any of you would want to see me.”

“You’re like family. When I heard you were alive, I couldn’t believe it, then when I found out where you had been this whole time. I was worried, but, you’re still you.”

“I’ve changed Barry, I wouldn’t-”

“I mean you’re still a good person. Despite everything, I mean, here you are, working with the BSAA and trying to save the world.”

“The key word being trying, it’s been slow.”

“I can imagine, science was never my strong suit. Although I don’t remember learning about all these things.”

“Oh, the stuff on the whiteboard isn’t English, or science, or any language known to man.”

“Huh?”

“I’ve written everything in code.”

“Why?”

“I’m grateful for all the BSAA has done for me but I can’t trust everyone here. They have a file on me and my work that can end up in the wrong hands. Having all my work in code is just an extra precaution, if anyone wants Eden they’d have to get me, but they’d have to break into the BSAA first.”

“Clever, I doubt the higher ups agree.”

“My work, my decision.”

“But you do trust them?”

“As a whole, yes, but not every individual here.”

“What about me? Do you trust me?”

“I knew you a long time ago, I trusted you then and I trust you now despite the fact that I probably shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“It’s been years Barry, don’t really know you anymore.”

“Well, what do you say about taking a break and getting some coffee with me? We can catch up.”

“I’d like that, we have a lot to catch up on.”

You ended up spending the rest of the day with Barry. There’s wasn’t much to talk about in regards to you, your life had been simple and repetitive, but Barry had so much to tell. He was happy to talk to you, and you were glad to listen, at first.

You understood that someone like Barry had been missing you for the last few years, but you were more focused on your work. You wanted to finish the stabilizer and then leave, but that day wasn’t productive. Obviously the work in your lab wasn’t for Eden but no one knew that, they’d simply believe whatever you told them.

After the initial reunion with Barry you saw more of him, but he was more respectful of leaving you to your work. Of course though, he wasn’t the only one who came to visit. After three months of work you were visited by someone unexpected. There was a knock at your lab door, you told them to come in, thinking it was Barry, it wasn’t.

“Do you think I could ever have a private lab?”

The voice you heard wasn’t Barry’s and they sounded more feminine. You looked back, surprised to see who had entered your lab.

“Rebecca? Hi, I… it’s good to see you.”

“It’s good to see you to. I finally got some time off and wanted to come here. I didn’t really believe it at first.”

“Well, seeing is believing.”

“Yeah, it is.” Rebecca hugged you. “I’m so glad you’re alive.”

“Me too, I missed you all. But what are you doing here? I mean, you work far from here.”

“I know, but I had to see you, there’s so much to talk about.”

“You mean my work?”

“Besides that we have so much catching up to do, especially with what’s been going on in the world.”

“Well I could use a debrief on that.”

“Then let’s talk over coffee.”

Rebecca dragged you out of the lab to get some coffee. Despite your bad experience with it you still had it on occasion, usually in social situations. She wanted to talk about a lot of things, including your work so you asked her to come back to your lab for that.

“You’re not… like annoyed I was looking through your project files right? I know you’ve been so protective of it. Not many even have clearance to access those files.”

“Normally I’d be upset but since it’s you I don’t mind.”

“I probably should have asked you first though. Although anyone who complains about you working alone doesn’t understand how incredible your work is.”

“Really?”

“I don’t know anyone who could possibly help you, your work is on a whole other level. Which makes me sad because no one really can help.”

“I’ve always worked alone, even if someone could help it’d be awkward for me.”

“I suppose, but there is something I’ve been wanting to ask you.”

“Shoot.”

“You know the BSAA took some DNA samples right?”

“Yeah, I figured they did when they brought me in. So I guess you ran some tests.”

“Yes, I was so curious about how Eden worked. You said nothing could affect you but when exposed to certain poisons or viruses there is a minor effect.”

“Oh, well, I put it simply but it’s a little more complex. I’ve dealt with some poisons and sedatives before. How do I put this… the first time I’m exposed to something it’s more like a vaccine. It could, well, it won’t kill me, but perhaps knock me out as my body deals with it. A virus won’t cause mutations and a sedative or poison won’t do anything to me unless I’m given a huge dose.”

“So if you’re given a huge amount of something, or perhaps mix a bunch of things together, it would just work as a sedative to you.”

“Pretty much.”

“So that’s why when you broke out of your cell, the sedatives didn’t work on you, you had been exposed to it back in the bunker when you were found.”

“Yes, but there was something else at work there. Eden kinda has this side effect, increased healing. I had a few holes in me back in the bunker, so when I was sedated it actually worked cause my body was prioritizing dealing with my injuries.”

“A healing factor as a side effect, that’s awesome.”

“You don’t need to compliment my work every second.”

“I know, I’ve just never seen anything like it.”

“Well enough about me, what about you? Traded your gun for a lab coat?”

“Yup, I felt like I could do more in a lab then in the field, I prefer it.”

“Don’t suppose our last mission soured you.”

“Not really, I’m just not cut out for the field.”

“Well I’m sure you’ve been doing great things.”

With Rebecca you definitely talked science stuff. She had been busy over the years, and talked to you about what had changed in the world of science. You hadn’t kept up with that since it didn’t matter to you, so it was an enlightening conversation. That day was another waste but it made you question something.

    Nothing could ever really work on you twice, unless the dosage or chemicals were changed, which made you think of the device that had been on your neck. It administered Crimson, which could have worked on you at first, but there’s no way it should have kept working. Jill remembered what she did while under P30, but there were was nothing out of the ordinary in your memories.

    Something felt wrong, but you couldn’t figure out what. There was no real reason for Wesker to use it on you, unless he didn’t trust you. That everything had been a lie. It hurt to think of that, and even if it was true it wasn’t going to stop you. You made a promise to yourself.

♦♦♦♦♦

One thing you found entertaining at the BSAA were all the other agents that were around. The training room was open to all employees, so sometimes while you dealt with setbacks on a punching bag, people would be watching. It eventually turned to challenges, some of the others agents wanted to see what you could do in a fight.

“I remember being there.”

Chris walked into the training area, you had one of his agents pinned beneath you. You smiled at him and got up, helping your opponent get on their feet.

“What are you doing here? I didn’t think I’d see much of you.”

“I said I wanted to get to know you, so I made some time to come by.”

“Thanks, but I’m afraid nothing in my life is interesting. Just lab work and training, all I can do here.”

“Then how about we get out of here. Spend a day in the town.”

“That would be nice.”

“Good, but first, how about you and me can go a round.”

“Last time I kicked your ass.”

“Well, can you do it again?”

“Absolutely.”

   Chris being a captain attracted a crowd. People wanted to see the fight. You knew you could easily win, but you’d have to hold back, and since there was a crowd, you might as well put on a show. You still kicked his ass though. You probably shouldn’t have in front of all his subordinates, but you weren’t gonna lose. You helped him to his feet and he told the rest to clear out.

“You really know your stuff.”

“I had a great teacher.” Your smile faded. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. Wesker was a big part of your life, you can’t ignore that.”

“More like I can’t forget that.”

“Then let’s take your mind off it. Hungry? Foods on me.”

“I could eat.”

For the first time since you got there you left the base, seeing what was around. It was pretty much in plain sight, not hidden or isolated anywhere. You went out to eat with Chris, and just as you figured it would be kinda awkward.

“So what are your hobbies?” Chris asked.

“Well… I don’t know… I don’t think I have one. I was always working or training, sometimes on a mission.”

“You didn’t do anything else in your spare time?”

“Um… actually yes, I had access to a library. I would read sometimes. Waste away a day every now then.”

“I wouldn’t call that a waste. What kind of books do you like to read?”

“I had access to a variety of books, so I suppose I’ve read things in every genre.”

“Well maybe I can get you some books, that way you don’t work yourself to death.”

“I won’t, promise.”

“But you rarely leave your lab.”

“I don’t… I don’t really know anyone.”

“You don’t see to try to get to know anyone either. Relationships are a two way thing.”

“Yeah, but I wanna catch up on my work.”

“You need a social life.”

“Do I?”

“Okay, then start slow. I can introduce you to my sister and you can go from there.”

“Your sister? Oh, Claire, yeah, I never met her. So… I guess you’re too busy to hang out. I don’t mean that in a bad way, you’re a field agent after all, captain actually.”

“My sister is more social and involved in society, she should be able to help you get back on your feet.”

“If you say so, I’ll give it a try at least.”

“Good.”

“What about you? Fighting bioterrorism on all fronts. What has the last few years been like for you.”

“Busy. Training new recruits, traveling around the world.”

“And saving lives.”

“That too.”

“I miss that, being on the good side.”

“Well, why not join us. You have experience in the field.”

“The BSAA keep me on a tight leash. I doubt they’d let me get back in the field, besides I don’t want to. The last few times I have, I didn’t do good things.”

“It’s not your fault.”

“How can you say that when I was the one pulling the trigger?”

“You were forced to.”

“Chris that device wasn’t always on my neck.”

“Then tell me you didn’t fear Wesker? That you were always on his side. That he didn’t manipulate you.”

“I didn’t have anyone Chris! He made himself the most important person in my life, the only person in my life. You showed me that file he had on, what he had planned for me. Do you think it wasn’t working? I wasn’t scared of Wesker, he was my friend, I trusted him with my life, I…”

You took a deep breath and got up, going out to the alley behind the restaurant.

“Y/n.”

“Don’t. Just… thank you for the food and taking me out. I’m not used to fresh air, but, I’d like to get back.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”

“I’m still… recovering, if you want to think of it like that. I appreciate you treating me like a friend, not like I’m a villain.”

“You’re not a villain, and I’m sorry for pushing you.”

“You’re just trying to help, and I don’t think I’m there yet. It’s why I just want to bury my head in my work right now.”

“I get it, so when you are ready, I’ll be here, just like the others.”

“Thanks.”

Getting back was quiet, you preferred it that way. When you got back to your room, the frustration built up and you punched the mirror. You pulled your fist away, blood and shattered glass falling to the floor. You looked at your bloody knuckles, seeing the bits of glass sticking out. It reminded you of when you punched a monitor back in the lab. Wesker got the pieces out and told you that punching glass was a meaningless way to deal with frustration. You went to the bathroom to clean up.

“I hate this. I had lying, pretending, living this fake life.” You took a deep breath. “I never had to lie to you, you knew everything. It was liberating, no need to pretend to be someone else. Despite being in a bunker, and what everyone thinks, I was free. This place is a prison.” You grabbed your dogtags. “I really wish I could just be done with my things and leave, but no, no you can’t rush perfection.”

♦♦♦♦♦

You absolutely hated monthly reports because there were always expectations. Each time you had to explain to them you needed time. You had been working on it for years and even then you made little progress. It had barely been a year with them after all. 

You did try to be more social, especially after you met Claire. You learned about what she did, that TerraSave stuff. Interesting since once again, with Eden, you’d make a bit of TerraSave obsolete. It made you laugh, thinking of all the things you would change once your work was complete.

The one thing that really interrupted your work were the visits. It was strange, sometimes you got lost in your work, and it was like you were back in the bunker. Hearing the door open even made you feel as if Wesker was there to check on you, then you heard a voice and the fantasy faded. On one occasion a voice just surprised you.

“Hey, mind if I come in?”

“No, not at all.” You looked back. “Hey, Jill… I haven’t…”

“I know. I… I didn’t know how to talk to you.”

“Talk to me? I mean, aren’t we friends.”

“Yes, but… I didn’t do anything to help you.”

“Help me?”

“Back in Africa. I saw you, and I didn’t do anything to help. When Chris came I fought, but I didn’t for you.”

“Jill… you can’t blame yourself for that.”

“I should have done something, you were alive and-”

“Jill! What would you have done? You only saw me once, and you know Wesker liked to keep me to myself. Let’s say you broke free, you were in a foreign place, how would you even find me? You know this guilt goes both ways right? I didn’t do anything to help you either.”

“Y/n.”

“I saw you too, I couldn’t believe it and I didn’t do anything to help save you.”

“Wesker kept you close, how could you have-”

“Exactly. Jill, we couldn’t do anything. When Chris came he was helping you, you had a reason to fight. You can’t feel guilty about what happened. You would have ended up putting yourself in danger.”

“And so would you… I guess we were both helpless.”

“Back then maybe, but not anymore. Let’s not focus on what could have happened and just be glad we both got out.”

“It is incredible to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back. How have you been, you probably had to take so much time to recover.”

“Yeah, doctors were always pushing bed rest. It got very boring.”

“I can imagine, you’re a field agent after all.”

“It was good when I got back into it.”

“Yeah, speaking of which, how’s your chest? Has it healed well?”

“It’s healed, yes, but it’s left a scar.”

“Oh, right, the device… you healed around it. I can… fix that you know.”

“Fix it?”

“Yeah, I created this sort of serum that can help injuries. Well, it’s meant to speed up the healing process.”

“But it’s healed.”

“Yeah I know, but with the serum in your system, you can… well, this isn’t pleasant, but you can cause an injury in that area, draw some blood and the serum will activate and fix you right up.”

“I…”

“Right, sorry, that was to forward. I just thought maybe, you’d want that gone, so you don’t have a constant reminder.”

“Well you’re right. It would be nice. How long will this take?”

“I can make the serum in like an hour, and after you take it all it needs is a few minutes. Your chest will just feel funny, but no pain besides creating a wound there.”

“Then let’s do this.”

You kept your word in regards to how long you’d need in order to prepare the serum. You gave her the injection, using a scalp to cut her chest.

“I recommend you don’t look down.”

“Why?”

“Make it more of a surprise. Also it’d probably look weird.”

“Good point. Thanks again. Your work is incredible.”

“Oh please, I’ve heard that so many times. I know and I get it, I’m some genius, prodigy, brilliant and whatnot. It has gotten annoying.”

“Sorry, although you should brace yourself for when you finish this stuff.”

“Yeah, I won’t hear the end of it.”

“Well, I suppose it will eventually die down.”

“How was it? Getting back in the field?”

“Complicated. I froze up a bit, whenever I couldn’t do something it felt like I was back in Africa, not in control of my actions.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Chris helped me get back on my feet. What about you? Your file said you did field work.”

“I… I wouldn’t really call what I did field work. I’m not proud of it.”

“Then maybe one day you can join us.”

“Chris told me the same thing a while ago. Don’t think I’m ready though, but I do look forward to the day I am.”

“Then we’ll be waiting for you.”

“I appreciate that.”

♦♦♦♦♦

“So, why am I here again?”

“It’s a party y/n. You socialize and meet new people.”

“I know what a party is, Claire, I’ve just never been to one.”

“There’s a first time for everything.”

“Yes, but this isn’t like, a birthday party or going out for drinks. This is a work party, and a very sophisticated one at that. Is this really the place for me to socialize?”

“The other parties you mention are very loud and full of energy. Something like this is a good start, normal conversations, calm environment. Start off slow and work your way up.”

“That’s actually a very good idea. Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“So, um, what’s my cover? I can’t talk about my projects.”

“You don’t have a cover. Just be you, I doubt you’ll see anyone from here again.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Good now let’s join the party.”

You followed Claire towards the main event, sticking close by her side.

“Hey guys.”

“Redfield.”

“Hi, Claire.”

The place was definitely what Claire had said. A table with finger food set, drinks, calm music. Nothing to be nervous about, but the place still wasn’t your scene.

“Hey! Hey, Claire!”

“Moira. Welcome to the club.”

There was a young woman amongst the party guests. Claire smiled and dragged you over to introduce you. The two girls embraced.

“Reporting for duty, Ms. Redfield. When do the hazings start?”

“Cut it out. We’ve been friends for how long?”

“Long enough that I’m allowed to give you shit.”

“Perhaps, but there is someone I’d like you to meet. Moira meet my friend y/n, y/n this is Moira, one of our newest members.”

“Nice to meet you.” Moira extended her hand.

You took it. “Same here.”

“So, are you new too?”

“No, just Claire’s plus one for the party. It was nice to meet you, but I must excuse myself… bathroom.”

“We’ll be around.” Claire said.

You smiled at her and excused yourself from the conversation. You lied of course, despite Claire’s efforts you weren’t really in a mood to socialize. So once you were out of sight you ducked out of the party. You knew you’d get in trouble once the BSAA found out you were alone. 

    One of their rules was that you weren’t allowed outside the BSAA without someone from there. This time around your caretaker was Claire, she probably wouldn’t notice you were gone, distracted by the party. You headed out and made your way to a nearby bar, you ordered some soda.

“Wrong place for a caffeinated beverage don’t you think?”

A man, short blond hair, sat two seats away from you at the bar. He looked over to you, smirk on his face.

“I don’t drink, it would inhibit my work.”

“And what work would that be?”

You stared at him. “I know you.”

“Do you now?”

“Agent Leon S. Kennedy, you have an impressive record.”

“Well, if you know that, we must work for the same people. What’s your name?”

“Y/n. I work in a lab, hence the no drinking, never want to intentionally put myself out of commission, even if for a while.”

“Y/n? Name sounds familiar… you’re new aren’t you?”

“Um, been with the BSAA for almost two years, so maybe?”

“Yeah, you’re the other member of our little survivors club.”

“What?”

“You’re one of the few survivors of Racoon City.”

“Oh, yeah, I am.”

“You also worked for Wesker.”

“I guess you don’t have a good history with him.”

“No one does, not even you.”

“True.” You grabbed your drink and sat next to him. “But let’s not talk about him, let’s talk about you. You are quiet a remarkable man. Very skillful.”

“So are the other agents.”

“But how many of them go on solo missions like you. You were mostly alone in Racoon City, and then in Spain you rescued the president’s daughter all on your own.”

“So you’ve read my file.”

“And you haven’t read mine?”

“No, not my business, but I suppose maybe it should have been. What do I need to know?”

“I was there in Spain with you.”

“So I guess you also get to join the even more exclusive club that previously only had two members.”

“You and Ada.”

“Yeah, you worked with her?”

“No. Wesker never had me interacting with any of his other… people?”

“Sounds about right.”

“It does?”

“Didn’t read your file but I know what you’ve been working on. Wesker was smart, it’s no surprise he kept someone like you on a tight leash.”

“Yeah, sometimes it was suffocating.”

“Sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. Life goes on.”

“It does.” Leon took a sip of his drink. “So what are you doing here?”

“Chris… I’ve spent most of my life isolating myself from society, he’s been trying to help me get out of my shell. I came here with Claire.”

“Oh, that TerraSave party.”

“Yeah, how did you-”

“Claire invited me, I told her I’d consider it.”

“Well, you got, what, a third of the way there.”

“You’re funny for someone who claims to be antisocial.”

“Asocial. Antisocial means I’d be anxious, terrified, and unable to socialize because of medical reasons. An asocial person can be social but prefers not to be.”

“You isolate yourself from society and yet can perfectly blend in. You’re a person of many talents too.”

Time passed rather quick between you two. Physically, Leon was a stranger to you, but you knew him well. His file said a lot, something you’ve kept an eye on since Spain. 

“Why were you there anyway? Wesker had Ada and Krauser, was he that paranoid he had to send a third to get him a sample.”

“No, he was just testing me, and the others. A test of loyalty, see who would actually get him what he wanted.”

“So you and Ada I imagine, since I killed Krauser.”

“No, just me, and you didn’t kill Krauser.”

“What?”

“I believe you incapacitated him, and didn’t stick around long enough to notice he wasn’t dead. Ada killed him, since she had already reported to Wesker you had killed him.”

“I saw both of them, how come I never saw you.”

“I was more focused on my mission, and Wesker told me not to interfere with you. Besides, our paths never had a reason to cross. Until now.”

“Well if you were there and survived, you definitely got talent.”

“I was in the army for a while. Learned there, then in Racoon City, the rest from Wesker’s beatings.”

“One-on-one with him is never fun.”

“He held back, if he didn’t I’d be dead.”

“Right, so, how good are you?”

“Depends on what you want to see. I’d say I’m good at everything.”

“I agree, field and lab work, not many of us can do that, but I’m more curious about your observation skills.”

“So we’re finally going to talk about the elephant in the room.”

“You noticed then?”

“The two men who walked in here ten minutes ago.”

“Who haven’t ordered anything despite a waitress coming by three times already.”

“Their eyes have been watching us this whole time.” You glanced over for a moment. “They making you uneasy?”

“Not exactly. They could be BSAA.”

“True. I’m not allowed to be out on my own without a nanny.”

“You need a babysitter?”

“BSAA doesn’t really trust me, or they’re protecting me. Take your pick.”

“Well those two don’t seem friendly.”

“I agree. We can’t confront them here, too many witness, there could be casualties.”

“We need to leave calmly, without arousing suspicion.”

“They’ve been watching me, they probably don’t know who you are.”

“So?”

“Follow my lead.”

You finished your drink and laughed, getting up and grabbing Leon’s arm, tugging on his jacket, gesturing to the back door. He smirked and finished his drink, following you out to the alley.

“You think they bought it?” 

“Yeah. Saw them get up.” Leon said. “Now what?”

“Beat them up, get info out of them, call the cops.”

“You up for it?”

“I may work in a lab, but I assure you, I’m not rusty.”

You heard voices and then Leon pushed you against the wall.

“Woah.”

“What? We need to make this look convincing.”

“Didn’t know I was your type.”

“Me neither.”

You smiled. “After this, drinks are on me.”

The door opened and your two stalkers stepped out. They said they wanted to talk to you, approaching and showing their weapons. When they were close enough the both of you got the jump on them. Although the fight didn’t last long before both were shot, then red dots decorated both of your chests. You put your hands up, three other men dressed in black and wearing masks jumping down into the alley. They walked towards you, aiming their weapons.

“Guess they weren’t your favorites.” 

You suddenly heard sirens in the distance. You looked back, noticing the building where the party was at had gone completely dark. There was a helicopter near the balcony.

“Shit.” You looked back at the men. “Listen here guys. I can kill you all right now and what’s stopping me here is my date. Let him go back inside and I’ll surrender, come quietly if you will.” 

“What are you-”

You got down on our knees. “See, I’m surrendering. Now let my friend go, or else your boss is going to be very upset.”

One of the guys gestured for Leon to go back inside. He glanced at you and you smiled at him. He went inside and once he was gone the others approached you. Your hands were cuffed and a bag was put over your head, you felt a pinch on your neck.

“Sorry to tell you but sedatives don’t-” You suddenly felt dizzy. “Fuck.”

You collapsed to the ground. You were worried, whoever ordered this kidnapping knew you and what you could do. Or at best they had dumb luck. You soon passed out.

♦♦♦♦♦

You woke up in a chair leaning against a table. You slowly sat up, noticing the monitors and devices around you, a lab, how predictable. There was a bracelet on your arm, you examined it, trying to see how to remove it.

“It doesn’t come off. Not unless I want it to.”

“Why not just put a collar on me?”

You turned around, a woman in white approached you.

“That would be cruel.”

“Let me guess, you’ve read my file and want my help.”

“Straight to the point then.”

“I don’t take to kindly to being kidnapped and I know my value. You’re dying.”

“Observant.”

“I am a doctor after all. So, what’s my patients name?”

She smirked. “Alex. Alex Wesker.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three things, one, I just wanted to interact with everyone from S.T.A.R.S and who survived Racoon City, except Shelly...later, maybe. Two, I really, really, REALLY, like Leon, he's my favorite good guy, so interacting with him was a must. Three, as you can tell by the ending I'm gonna be screwing with some more RE history. Prepare, also, thanks for reading, I really enjoy writing this.


	11. Chapter 11

    That took you a step back. She did look somewhat familiar, but you never thought she would be related to Wesker. Your silence certainly brought her joy.

“This is just going to be a waste of my time, isn’t it.”

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“I would, so listen, I don’t want to be here. So, I’ll give you your little cure and then be on my way.”

“Oh I’m afraid that’s not how this is going to go.”

You sighed. “Then enlighten me.”

“I’m running a little experiment on this island. One for reasons we both know you can’t participate.”

“Shame.”

“Indeed, which is why I’d like your help.”

“My help? With your experiment? What makes you think I would help you?”

“I have your friends here and-”

“Sorry, but that’s not going to work. They aren’t really my friends. I barely know Claire, so I assure you, I don’t care what happens to them.”

“Well, you are certainly not what your file says. I had a feeling you were playing the BSAA. I wonder why.”

“Me too. Now since you’re just oozing out an aura of insanity, besides Eden, what is it you really want from me?”

“You’re very special, and quiet honestly the only person who can help me achieve immortality.”

You burst out laughing. “Only when you’re so close to facing your own mortality do you seek eternal life. You sound like Spencer.”

“You knew my creator?”

“No, Wesker told me about Spencer’s little plan to live forever and become a god, really sad.”

“Did my brother not desire the same thing?”

“No. His goal was noble, he wanted to save humanity, you just want to save yourself.”

“You put my brother on a rather high pedestal don’t you think?”

“One you will never reach. But humor me, how will you achieve immortality?”

“The experiment will help me find the proper candidate, one who is not afraid. From there I can place a copy of my consciousness into them and be reborn.”

“I wouldn’t really call that immortality.”

“Call it what you will.”

“So, why do you need me again? If you got your plan of immortality there’s no reason to heal you.”

“My experiment has only just begun, I can’t die before it’s complete.”

“And if I help you with all this you’ll let me go? Everyone else is going to die here, they’ll assume the same of me.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“Fine. I need to study your DNA first, so how about a sample.”

“Of course.”

    You were already in a lab, and Alex handed you a vial. She told you a lot about your situation, you were on an island so surely getting off of it wouldn’t be easy. Even then you had no idea where you would end up. For the time being you would comply, since you still didn’t know what the bracelet around your wrist was for.

“Bad news Alex.”

“We’re on a first name basis then.”

“Sure, but don’t smile, Eden won’t work on you.”

“What?”

“You’ve read my file, you know it’s not compatible with everyone, but before you try anything I can still cure your illness.”

“Can you now?”

“Yes. I am a doctor and can make medicine from scratch, You’re going to die anyway, you just need to live long enough to find your next host right?”

“Indeed.”

“Then I’ll work on your cure.”

“And how long will that take?”

“A few hours, a day at most.”

“Then you have a day, or else.”

“Or else what?”

“I don’t think you want to find out.”

“Okay, I’ll get to work.”

    She was on the edge of death, and yet she had found a way around that. Then there was Wesker, he never really seemed to care about immortal life. He was very powerful on his own so death was never something he feared. You thought you made him invincible, you told him so, it made his dead feel like your fault. Within a few hours you gave Alex what she wanted. You still found it redundant but she had her own plans. It was her funeral after all.

“So, now what?”

“You can prepare my device, make sure everything is set.”

“Yeah you still haven’t given me a good enough reason to do that. I mean, you have threatened me, but those were just words.”

“You may not be able to participate in my experiment but there’s no doubt you’d be a great candidate. Although I rather not use you, so as long as you cooperate you get to remain you.”

“Fair. What do you need me to do?”

“I’ll show you.”

    You were now officially annoyed with Alex. You weren’t going to doubt her or fight her, she wasn’t going to last long anyway. Although you had to admit the device she had was impressive. Looking at the code you properly understood what was going to happen to whoever was her best candidate. You just looked over the code making sure it wouldn’t fail and making sure the device was ready. Apparently she wanted you to do maintenance and take some work off her back.

    You really didn’t care about her quest for immortality. Once your chance of escape presented itself you were out. At least that was the plan until you noticed who her victim was. You saw her with a little girl. You stayed out of it at first but once the girl was under you confronted Alex.

“No. Just no, you’re not taking the life of a little girl!”

“She’s not dying.”

“Physically, perhaps not, but you’re condemning her to death, and I am not letting you do this.”

“And I can’t let you interfere. Your work for me is done, and I’ve considered your desire for freedom and have decided against it.”

“Not surprised.”

“In fact I can’t just let you go. You’re very… valuable, my brother was well aware of that and kept you locked up.”

“You can say that.”

“Well, I’ll be gone for six months and don’t want you going back to the BSAA.”

“And how exactly-”

    You fell to your knees. The bracelet on your arm was beeping. It was becoming hard to breath, your vision getting blurry.

“What… what are you…”

“A rather extreme dosage of cyanide is running through your veins. Won’t kill you as we both know but you won’t be conscious in a moment. You’ll wake up in six months.”

“I’m going… to kill you…”

“I’m afraid I’m going to beat you to it.”

    You tried to grab her, strangle her, but you were losing strength fast. She had a smile on her face and your vision went black.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You woke up in some chamber. Your body felt like it was burning. You took a moment to compose yourself and looked around. You were laying on some table, the bracelet had a tube connected to it. You looked over, the bracelet was unlocked and you slowly took it off. You felt the small needle being pulled out of your wrist.

    You then noticed the needle on your other arm, it was an IV drip. You removed that too then noticed the pod that had the little girl next to you. It was open, the girl sitting on the floor, hugging her knees, looking at you.

“Hello. Are you okay?” She nodded. “Good. My name’s y/n, what’s yours?”

“Natalia.”

“Nice to meet you, Natalia. How long have you been sitting there?”

“I don’t know… I just woke up.”

“Yeah me too.”

    You got up and looked around the place, the doors were locked, you were glad.

“So it hasn’t been six months.”

“What?”

“We were put in here and were supposed to say asleep for six months. The doors won’t open until then. So, since they’re closed we woke up early.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s good, we’re just going to be stuck in here for a while.”

“But that’s bad. We don’t have food or water.”

“Alex didn’t put is in here to die. The IV drips, there is enough fluid to sustain us both, we’ll be fine.”

“Okay, so then what are we going to do?”

“Get to know each other, I can work.”

“Work?”

“Yeah. I’m always prepared.”

    You sat down on the table and grabbed your left shoe, opening up a secret compartment from the sole of your shoe. You pulled out a small device that looked like a flash drive.

“What’s that?”

“My progress.”

    You pressed the power button and put it down. A holographic screen appeared, all your formulas were shown and you could interact with them.

“Wow.”

“Just science stuff. It’s what I’ve been working on, all my progress is saved here so I can work on it if I got time outside my lab.”

“What are you working on?”

“Um, it’s a little complicated, but I’m trying to save the world. When I finish you’ll be stronger, and you’ll never get sick again.”

“Really?”

“Yup. No more stomach flu or colds. So no more raspberry medicine.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“I agree. So, Natalia, tell me about yourself, well, if you want.”

    The two of you got to know each other. She had been through a lot, and she was so brave for staying strong. You talked to her a bit about what you were working on, not Eden, but Genesis. She was young, she would benefit, and she promised to keep it a secret.

    You ended up using your device to create holographic animals to play with Natalia. Although you knew that she would get bored. You could easily stay awake for six months and just work, but she was young. After a while you suggested putting her to sleep, letting her rest until the doors opened.

    It was what you believe was best for her and she understood. You worked on the pod she was in and managed to put her under without any of Alex’s weird conscious copying thing. With Natalia safe and sleeping you spent the rest of your time working. You weren’t going to let those six months go to waste.

    With the IV in your arm and no clock you worked until you dropped. You slept for who knows how long, taking a break every now and then, also checking on Natalia. When the doors finally opened it scared you. You put your work away and woke Natalia, stepping out for the first time in months. The fresh air was nice.

    You knew there would still be monsters around the island, so you told Natalia to stay close to you. She took your hand and the two of you set off. You focused on getting some food, and IV can only do so much and she was probably craving some real food. While on your search you heard a boat and the two of you rushed over, you couldn’t believe who it was.

“Barry!”

    He was surprised to see you as well, but relieve to know you were alive. He told you Claire had escaped the island, and she had no idea if you were there since she never saw you. You told him the same, so when he asked about Moira you were of no help. He wasn’t going to leave until he found her or found out what happened to her.

    At first he suggested you stay with Natalia on the boat but you told him the island was dangerous and he’d need back up. His concern was obviously the little girl but between the two of you she’d be safe. So you headed off back into the island.

    You managed to arm yourself along the way, fighting the horrible monsters that were left. While on your journey you told Barry everything you knew. What happened to you, what the Overseer was up to, the virus and what she had planned for Natalia. Of course when you said her name Barry couldn’t believe it, neither did you at first.

“Another Wesker? There were two of them?”

“Well, there was originally thirteen.”

“What?”

“It was this project Spencer had, making superhumans with an old virus. Only one survived, or that’s what I though. Although Alex is dead, she shot herself, so no need to worry.”

“Yeah, good riddance.”

    Of course that didn’t last as you were soon approached by some hideous being only to discover it was Alex herself, who had survived her gunshot to the head and mutated. She seemed rather mad at Natalia, but you told her the truth, her plan had failed, and she was right to fear her own death.

    That didn’t make anything better. Now she was gunning for you and Natalia. Although Barry wanted to know about Moira and apparently Alex killed her. So now you both had a common goal, kill Alex. Which meant you had to go further into the island, to her base of operations. It wasn’t easy and she would sneak up on you from time to time.

    When you finally got to the place she called home, she dosed herself with Uroboros. Which definitely seemed like dejavu considering what her brother did in his final moments. She was pretty powerful by then and when she had Natalia in her grasp it was hard to make a move without hurting her. That is until gunfire from above rained down, it was Moira, and Barry was very glad to see her. She provided cover fire for your escape.

    It was great to see Claire and a helicopter arrive too, sweet freedom. Barry stayed on the island determined to deal with Alex. Another rocket launcher ended the terror, and you could finally go home. You said your goodbyes to Natalia, telling her she’d be happy with Barry. When you got back to the BSAA you gave your debrief, they weren’t happy about you sneaking off, but let it go considering what happened. After that you knocked out, you needed some real sleep.

♦♦♦♦♦

    Those six months weren’t a complete waste but it had been nonstop work. You were quiet tired and took a few days before you jumped back into it. From there it wasn’t long till you got to the end. You finally finished the stabilizer, triple checking to make sure you were right. It was such a relief to be done, you could finally leave, but something happened.

    Once all your work was saved and you were going to start planning your escape you felt strange. Your head began to hurt, like a sudden migraine. You fell to your knees, grabbing your head. Images flashed before your eyes but it was all blur. It slowly got worse and you could tell you were about to pass out. Besides all that, one thing was certain though, you were happy.

♦♦♦♦♦

_Years Ago_

    You were in your lab working on the stabilizer. You were actually just getting back into it since Wesker had you working on a little side project, upgrading that P30 serum.

“Already back to work I see.”

“Progress won’t happen by itself. What are you doing here though? I thought you’d be at TRICELL with Excella.”

“Jealous are we?”

“Of what?”

“Precisely. I’m just checking on you.”

“So you want a progress report. Well I haven’t done much so not much progress. I promise to tell you when I do advance.”

“Of course.”

    Wesker approached you from behind, grabbing a file next to you. Although he was doing something else, you suddenly felt something against the back of your neck and it stung. You tried to reach back but Wesker grabbed your arms and pinned them to your chest. He held you against his chest as you squirmed.

“What the hell are you doing Wesker!”

    You yelled, the pain growing. You steadied yourself and managed to flip Wesker over. You broke a desk and he was quick to react. In the blink of an eye you were pinned down, back against the cold floor. Wesker held you down by your wrists, his weight keeping you from getting up.

“That was very good.”

“Don’t compliment me right now. What the hell did you put on my neck!”

“Nothing to concern yourself with.”

“I disagree. Now get off of me!”

    He chucked, and let you go. You sat up, the pain subsiding, you reached for the back of your neck and felt some round, metallic, device on you.

“Is this some sort of tracker?”

“No.”

“Then what is it? I’m not going to rip it off or anything. You forced it on me for some reason.”

“It’s similar to the device on Jill’s chest.”

“So you don’t trust me anymore.”

“No I still do.”

“Well, you should know this won’t work on me. Maybe once, but besides that it’s pointless.”

“I only needed to work once, since Crimson puts the subject in a hypnotic state.”

“And from there all you need to do is set up triggers.” You looked at the floor. “So you really don’t trust me.”

“That’s not what this is about. There are things I need you to do, but I don’t want them to distract you from Genesis.”

“Then why have me do them at all?”

“It’s important.”

“And you’ll tell me later… got it… I suggest you use this device as my trigger. Crimson is addictive so I will need a dose every 24 hours. Well, I assume that was your plan since you put a device on me and not just give me one dose.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No… it’s just frustrating when you don’t tell me things. I know you have your plans and me not knowing is part of that, just, I don’t know, I though we were past this.”

“My apologies, but I assure you, this is one of the last time I will keep things from you.”

“Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

♦♦♦♦♦

“So this is what you wanted me to secretly work on?”

    You were looking through a file in Wesker’s study. You weren’t allowed there but truth was that you weren’t going to remember being in there. Anything you did while under trance you would forget, for the time being that is. It was like there were two versions of you, one who knew the truth and the other who was ignorant.

“I wouldn’t necessarily say it’s a secret.”

“A part of me doesn’t know, so I would say yes.” You flipped through the file. “How long have you had this mold stuff?”

“Since my days with the H.C.F actually.”

“Long time then.”

“Yes, I’ve done my own studies on it when I have the time but it’s better suited for you.”

“Me huh? Well, if what you say here is true then…” You took a moment, rereading something again cause you couldn’t believe it. “The mold could be used for cloning purposes. Are you serious Wesker?”

“I was quiet surprised myself when I made that discovery. It’s theoretical right now, but I believe you can make it a reality.”

“Cloning… why do you want cloning capabilities?”

“It’s rather valuable don’t you think.”

“Okay. I’ll start running tests.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    Once you were ready to test the mold’s abilities Wesker had you at TRICELL. Your own lab and your own test subjects. Although you did warn Wesker against keeping you under for so long, your mind would fill in the blanks but if it had to do it for days at a time there would certainly be missing pieces of your memory. Therefore when you weren’t working with the mold you were making Uroboros less poisonous. You were basically working on two projects at once, no wonder it took a while.

“What’s the verdict then?”

    Wesker came into your lab. You were working on the mold, looking down on your subjects in the test room.

“It works and it’s incredible. I asked subject 052 personal questions and their clone answered all of them perfectly. The mold just needs a sample of someone’s DNA and it will grow a clone. Takes about three days at best.”

“Then the project is a success.”

“And there are other benefits. Subject 027 is not compatible with Genesis, so I tested something. I took their DNA and a sample of Eden, both going into the mold. The clone was almost a perfect copy, except it didn’t have that genetic anomaly. The clone could benefit from Genesis whereas the original can’t.”

“So you found a work around.”

“Sorta, this just means anyone we want to save we can. I was thinking this would help in regards to a lot of children. They are the future after all.”

“Indeed.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    When Chris and his partner got to TRICELL Wesker had you leave the base and wait for him at the bunker. It was for your safety after all. The bunker was empty when you arrived so you settled in your lab and watched the camera feed. You grabbed the phone calling Wesker.

“Yes.”

“Am I interrupting anything?”

“No. Have you made it safely to the bunker?”

“Yes I have, watching from the cameras.”

    Wesker didn’t respond but you heard noises from his side, eventually hearing Chris himself. So you waited, hearing some commotion, something to do with Jill. You heard Wesker talking but you couldn’t make out his words. You suddenly felt a prick against the back of your neck and everything became clear. You waited until Wesker was back on the line.

“Sorry about that, slight interruption.”

“It’s fine. What do you need me to do?”

“Awaken clone 096 and keep a lookout for me, I’ll be with you shortly.”

    The called ended and you were back to watching the cameras. You had access to everything in the TRICELL base from the bunker. You did as he asked, going over to your lab feed and releasing a clone from its sleep. Once the clone left the lab you deleted all the information on those drives and burned the place down.

    Once that was done you got back to watching what else was going on at the base. The trance faded and you returned to your ignorant self. Seeing Excella’s downfall was quite rewarding. You mostly kept watch over Wesker but did eventually lose track him. There wasn’t much else for you to do so you walked around the empty bunker. You ended up at the doors of Wesker’s study, curious to go inside. It should be empty but perhaps not. Your hands hovered over the doorknob but you eventually decided against it.

    You returned to the lab and decided to check in with the BSAA. You still had internet access so you hacked into their system and tuned into their radio frequencies. That’s when you heard it, something unbelievable. There was Chris’ voice, saying Wesker was dead. You were in shock, the words just no getting through. You ran to the study.

    It was mostly empty, the bookshelves bare and a blank desk. You grabbed the back of your neck nervously but then you noticed the stairs behind the desk leading down. You headed down those steps, everything becoming clear again. When you got down you found Wesker.

“Exploded in a volcano. Very dramatic don’t you think?”

“Seems fitting. Fire is what everyone believe killed me the first time and fire is what has done it again.”

“Except that wasn’t you, but the clone.”

“You did an exceptional job.”

“And that’s a compliment for me and yourself. Still hate that you couldn’t have told me from the beginning you wanted to fake your own death, again.”

“I wasn’t sure the clone would be an option.”

“You doubt me?”

“No, I was merely unsure you’d be able to complete the project in time. I didn’t tell you the plan because I didn’t want to burden you with a deadline.”

“Makes sense. So what happened, lost track of you on the camera feed.”

“A final confrontation between Chris and his partner in the hangar. They barely put up a fight, I merely flipped them over the railing and let the clone take over from there. Once they were in the air I made my way back here.”

“And your clone died in volcano, well, it wasn’t meant to last anyway. I used your old DNA, meaning the clone wasn’t stable, and that serum stuff would have a negative effect on it. Which is what Chris used against you right?”

“Yes.”

“Then I guess it all worked out. Now can we leave.”

“I’m afraid you won’t be coming with me.”

“What? Is this a joke, cause you don’t do jokes.”

“I don’t. You’ll be staying here.”

“Another test, really? I thought we were past this. You said you weren’t going to keep things from me anymore.”

“Which is why I am telling you and not just leaving.”

“Then what is this?”

“You’ve dedicated your life to this project, and I’ve provided you with everything, but is this truly what you’ve wanted to do.”

“Yes… and you want to test that?”

“You’ve come so far, so if you lost everything would you go on?”

You were quiet for a moment. “The BSAA are going to find this place, and I guess they’re going to find me too. I’m not going to remember this am I? I’m not going to know you’re alive… for how long?”

“I’ll keep all your work, you just need to make the stabilizer.”

“You want me to make that from scratch? That’s going to take months, years even, you’re really going to leave me with the BSAA for that long?”

“That is up to you.”

“And what if I give up?”

“Then I suppose this is goodbye.”

“It’s not… and it won’t be. I’ll see you again, no matter how long it takes.”

“Promise?”

“Promise, so what do you need me to do before you go?”

“Erase the security footage, I am assuming the lab is dealt with?”

“Yes.”

“After that you’ll forget this and I’m not quiet sure what you’ll do next.”

“Neither do I. Just stay out of trouble while I’m gone.”

“I shall.”

    You stayed in his study as he left. After a moment you got to work, deleting all the security footage of the bunker. You knew Wesker was gone at this point. You headed back up and stood against the door to his study. Once you walked out of the room you knew it was going to be hell for the months to come. You took a deep breath and walked out.

♦♦♦♦♦

_Present_

    You woke up in a hospital bed, IV in your arm. There was no one around. You slowly sat up, getting out of bed. Everything was clear now, you could finally go home. You made your way to the bathroom, splashing water in your face, you laughed.

“You think of everything. Even your own death.”

    You quickly regained your strength and made your way out of the clinic. No one paid you attention and you made your way back to your lab. You gathered your data, erasing it all from the drives. You used your claws to further damage the drives so nothing could be recovered from them. You had nothing else to take with you so you made your way towards an exit.

“Y/n!”

    You stopped dead in your tracks and turned around with a smile on your face.

“Hi, Chris.”

“Hey, heard you were found passed out in the lab. Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just not enough rest I guess. I’m good now so the doctors let me go. Did you come all this way to check up on me?”

“That and duty calls.”

“Well, I’m good so get to work saving the world.”

“I’ll come by the lab later?”

“Sure, looking forward to it.”

“Good, take care.”

“You too Chris.”

    You waved and watched him go. Probably the last time you had to lie to him. You made your way out of the building taking in a deep breath and disappearing into your surroundings.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You made your way to your hidden bank account, getting some money. Despite you not telling Wesker about it, he knew. So that was your way back to him. He had left you the coordinates of the new bunker in your deposit box. From there you made your way home.

♦♦♦♦♦

    The bunker was well hidden and you made your way inside. It was just like the old one, so you knew exactly where to find Wesker. You made your way to the study, heading inside.

“Took you long enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two chapters without Wesker, and I did tell you all I was gonna rewrite some stuff. So for all of you who were concerned, Wesker was never dead to begin with. And I refuse to believe he is in the games. Anyway, I will say that the next chapter will be the last. When writing stuff like this I prefer to follow the games timeline, which I have, and I've obviously caught up to the games, really close actually. I for one am very excited to write the final chapter, I'm sure you'll all like it too, it's open ended so you can continue the story in your own head. So prepare cause what happens in the end is one of my favorite things.


	12. Chapter 12

“I think I’m early, considering my situation, and my six month imprisonment by your sister.”

“Alex, yes I heard, who do you think woke you up?”

“I knew sending me with the BSAA was more than just a test. Let me guess, my dogtags were upgraded so you could hack into any system near me. You have access to the BSAA this whole time, and you had access to Alex’s island. Sorry to say she’s dead.”

“You were quiet glad about that.”

“She just annoyed me for interrupting my work, but if you want, I can bring her back.”

“Kept a sample then?”

“She was your sister, I thought maybe you’d want to meet her, since you didn’t know any of your siblings were alive this whole time. Your choice.”

“The sample.”

“Of course.” You handed over Alex’s DNA sample. “So, the stabilizer is complete. Just need to make Genesis dormant and create the next virus to terrorize the planet.”

“Everything is in your lab, just as you left it.”

“Thanks.”

“Y/n.”

“Yes?”

“It’s good to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back.”

    The quiet was overdue. On the island you definitely had it for six months but it wasn’t the same. Your lab was just as you remembered, it was good to be home. You connected your drive to the system and put everything into place. After three years you could finally take another step forward with your project.

    A few days later you put it all together, you couldn’t believe it. You remembered when you first created Eden, the goal you had in mind, it was finally a reality. You held the serum, amazed that you had actually created it.

“And what about yours?”

    Wesker came into your lab.

“What do you mean?”

“You have Eden, but Genesis is more powerful, you told me.”

“Yeah, I guess it is time for an upgrade. I also need to make a separate one for you with a dominate Las Plagas sample.”

“You first, minus the parasite.”

“So you don’t want to have me under your influence.”

“I don’t believe it to be necessary, besides I don’t need anything inhibiting your mind.”

“Alright, I’ll get to work on that and keep you updated.”

“And rest, just cause you’ve accomplished this doesn’t mean you need to rush through what comes next.”

“Of course.”

♦♦♦♦♦

    He had a point, between the two of you he was still the stronger one. You created a separate serum for yourself, no parasite, and certain modifications to make sure Eden didn’t resist the changes. You stared at the needle, rather nervous to use it. There was actually something in the back of your mind you needed to do before. You took the syringe and went to find Wesker. Since he was no longer among the living you could always find him in his study.

“Y/n, surprise to see you, is everything alright?”

“Yes, well, it’s complicated.” You placed the syringe on his desk. “That’s the custom serum for myself. I haven’t taken it.”

“How come?”

“Because there is something I need to talk to you about?”

“Which is?”

“My memories. I understand why you made me forget helping you fake your own death, and I understand testing me, while also getting into the BSAA systems, but…”

“But what?”

You looked away from Wesker. “I don’t understand why you made me forget… the… intimate… moments we shared.”

“I was wondering when you were going to bring that up.” Wesker stood up, removing his sunglasses, and leaning against the front of his desk. “I’ve understood your feelings for me since the beginning.”

“And you never-”

“Y/n, look at me, please.” You turned to him. “I never brought it up because I was also aware of how you worked. You admired me, and you wanted to impress me, that’s what motivated you. Your desire for my attention made you a hard worker, therefore I feared that if you knew you had it, you wouldn’t be so focused on the project.”

“So you only brought it up when you could make me forget. Well… you shouldn’t feel guilty… or something, I never brought it up either. I didn’t want to hear the answer be no, that would have just made our relationship awkward.”

“I suppose.” He grabbed the syringe and walked over to you, grabbing your arm. “May I?”

“Yeah, it’s time I get on your level.”

    He smirked and plunged the syringe into your arm. You didn’t feel anything at first, your eyes glued to his, but slowly you began to feel a burning sensation. You grabbed Wesker to steady yourself.

“So… this is what… power… feels like?”

“Quite a rush isn’t it? Training should be much more interesting now.”

“No more holding back?”

“Promise.”

    It was definitely a big change and you knew you were going to need time to adjust. Your legs gave out but Wesker held you up.

“You’re going to need rest.”

“Yeah.”

    He got you to your room, getting you into bed.

“At least we have an idea what the world is gonna go through soon.”

“I’ll take notes for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Now rest.”

“Your serum… it’s in my lab. Shouldn’t affect you like this.”

“Once you’re on your feet you can give it to me.”

“Okay.”

    You smiled at him before you passed out.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You needed rest as your body bonded with the T and G virus, while also updating its immune system defenses. You were only out for a day, but you definitely felt different when you woke up, stronger. Once you were up you made your way to the training room, you could see and truly feel the difference there.

“First thing you want to do when you wake up is hit something?”

“I gotta know what my limits are.”

“Are you up for a match then?”

“It won’t be fair, still new to all this.”

“Perhaps you should learn by doing.”

“Alright, no holding back?”

“No promises, you’re like a child right now.”

    You both got on the mat, and your excitement led you to make the first move. The fight was definitely faster, not that it was a short fight, but you both moved quickly. It was kinda amazing to move like that. Of course fighting Wesker was more of an even match, so you wondered what it would be like to go against someone who was normal.

    You got some hits on him but you were still adjusting so he clearly won. He was impressed though with how well you held your own. Since you had him, you brought up the other serum you had for him. It was all set and it would definitely allow for testing with the parasite. You went to the lab with him and gave him the injection.

    He suffered no side effects and obviously it wouldn’t do much until someone was given Genesis, which meant there definitely needed to be some more testing before it goes global. So until you got to testing that you’d need to make a new virus, and you had Uroboros samples to work with. The new project was certainly more nefarious, very different from Genesis.

    For the first few months back you stayed in the bunker. Wesker did plan for you to go out more often since he couldn’t, but he wanted to give you time to adjust. You used that time to make your virus and its cure. The original plan was for you to go undercover, but that was before you spent three years with the BSAA.

    The better choice now was to find someone else to take credit for making a cure, which could easily be done with Crimson. You were already looking at candidates. When you had time you’d spar with Wesker, slowly improving. Despite his trust though, he was still a bit weary of sending you out into the field.

    Within the first twenty-four hours of you leaving the BSAA they had an APB out for you. Surely after a few months its died down, but Wesker still kept tabs on what they had on you. Eventually though the time came for you to go out. It wasn’t really a choice, but a request. A new virus had come to terrorize the world and you wanted to get some samples.

    Through your connection to the BSAA you discovered what the threat was. The C-Virus, and apparently Ada Wong was behind it. You and Wesker were rather curious about the situation. The virus was causing panic but you weren’t so sure about using it to get Genesis out into the world. You packed up some gear and headed out to one of the afflicted areas.

♦♦♦♦♦

    You had heard of the virus before, back in Edonia, but it had yet to be classified as the C-Virus. You had no interest back then, it seemed like an isolated incident but now it was clearly bioterrorism. Your first stop was Edonia, collecting data on what went down. You didn’t really like the idea of using B.O.Ws to fight wars, seemed like something a coward would do.

    Fighting them off was no issue, and you protected some people. You were more concerned about the infected people though, taking notes on the mutations that occurred and taking samples. You tested to see if Genesis could perhaps be used as a cure for those who were infected. It seemed that it could, but only if the subject wasn’t so far gone.

    You also took the time to find others who had not been infected. That was definitely the first time you administered Genesis to anyone. Some adjusted well, others needed time. It made sense, in your case the adjustments needed to deal with Eden, these people were just normal, so the effects wouldn’t cause them to pass out.

    You reported it all back to Wesker. He kept in contact with you over the comms unit in your ear. He could always hear what was going on, and talk to you, but you only talked back when you were alone. He also kept watch through any camera around you, he was a good hacker. You recorded all your notes on your phone and sent them back to the bunker where Wesker could look them over.

    After your business in Edonia you knew you wanted more information on the C-Virus. You did managed to get your hands on a few samples but you wanted to know about the science behind it. From what you gathered, the best place to go was Lanshiang, China. The place was already falling into chaos. You were careful and stuck to the shadows but you could move freely.

“Jake Muller, the name sounds familiar.”

“It should be.”

“Well, why don’t you refresh my memory.”

“He… he was one of my test subjects for Eden.”

“Clearly, and the DSO sentan agent to be his escort, Sherry Birkin. He has been identified as immune to the C-Virus, seems he can help them make a cure.”

“Makes sense, but I doubt the DSO know he was one of my Eden subjects.”

“Is it even possible to use him for a cure?”

“Yes. I doubt they ever had samples from me, so they clearly need someone else to make a cure. They found Jake, which isn’t a surprise. Besides being one of my first subjects, his… situation went public.”

“Yes I remember, the child was dying and there was no hope for him, and yet a miracle took place and he lived. His story circulated for a while then faded away. You were the miracle.”

“Yup. He’s from Edonia, a place I visited years ago, back when I was in school. I was passing through and helping the locals when I came upon Ms. Muller, she was terribly sick, but was asking for help with her son. I could have simply fixed his condition but he was a perfect subject for Eden. I was weary to use it but he had nothing to lose. It was risk I had no right to take, but I knew that he’d get sick again considering where he lived.”

“So you made the choice to use Eden.”

“I did and I saved him. I wished to do the same for the mother but she wasn’t compatible, all I could do was help with her current illness. She was very poor and wanted to give me money for my help but I couldn’t take that, all I asked was that she not mention me or what I did. With that, word spread about Jake and the miracle he had experienced.”

“Seems that attention didn’t last long and the family remained in poverty. Father died of an illness before the child was born and despite your help, the mother got sick with something worse later on. Jake did his best to care for her, becoming a mercenary, but she passed, and he’s been alone since.”

“I wonder if his mother ever told him what that miracle was. Anyway, once she gets a sample from him to the right people they’ll probably figure out why he is imminent to this virus.”

    You made your way through Lanshiang districts, following the violence. You knew Jake and Sherry had gone missing six months ago, whoever made the virus had them, so you just had to find them to find what you wanted. You beat some people up, killed others, and used Crimson to get the answers you wanted. Apparently this group known as Neo Umbrella was behind the C-Virus, so you made your way to their medical facility in the city.

“Neo Umbrella, I remember when you wanted to make your own.”

“A thing of the past.”

“Yeah, both our goals changed once we meet each other.”

    You broke into the facility, easily dealing with guards. Their attention on you didn’t last long since apparently their prisoners had escaped. You made your way to their lab copying all the data they had on the C-Virus as well as the experiments they had run on Jake and Sherry.

“Poor kids, I can’t imagine it’s fun to be a lab rat.”

    While you were downloading the information you hacked into the facility’s security feed, watching the pair make their escape and reunite in a locker room, changing and getting ready to truly escape the facility. You watched, since it seemed to be your only bit of entertainment while you waited.

“What did they do to you?”

“Plenty. They said something about using my antibody to enhance the C-Virus.”

“Oh, no… What else did they say?”

“You know anything about Eden?”

“What?”

“I’ll take that as a yes. They talked about it. A lot. Said it was this miracle cure that would eliminate all disease and illness in the world. That it would put an end to bioterrorism. They thought that only the person who had it was the one who created it, they’re currently MIA, but apparently I have it too. I guess that’s the miracle that saved my life when I was a kid, but it didn’t save my mother.”

“You can’t blame them.”

“And why the hell not? They saved my life but not hers.”

“They couldn’t… Eden… it only works on certain people. You must have been compatible, but not your mother.”

“Clearly… I never knew what this miracle was, never questioned it either, but when my mom got sick…  I couldn’t understand why I was fine. She told me that when I was young an angel came and blessed me, but the angel couldn’t bless her, just heal her. For that she would always be thankful, knowing she was given the strength to raise me and watch me grow up. It only took getting involved with a bioterrorist group to learn what that miracle was.”

“I’m sorry, if we had known you had Eden, all this probably wouldn’t have happened.”

“How could you have possibly known, I didn’t.”

“The person who created Eden, y/n, they worked for the BSAA. They said, that besides themselves, thirteen other people had Eden, we had files but no names, and they couldn’t remember them either. Not surprised since they used Eden nearly three decades ago. They’ve been trying to make Eden work for everyone their whole life.”

“So where are they now?”

“Like you said, MIA, they disappeared from the BSAA a year ago. We have no idea what happened to them.”

“Shame… they sound like a good person.”

    They left the locker room and you remained in silence. The download was halfway done, it was a lot of information after all. A moment later Wesker broke the silence.

“An angel?”

“That’s what I was always called among those I helped. Jake’s story is the only one that ever went public.”

“Did you ever think you’d run into one of your early subjects?”

“Not coincidentally. I remember each one of my thirteen subjects, kept tabs on them for years. I knew where they were at all times, or at least had a general idea.”

“Didn’t want them kidnapped and experiment on?”

“Pretty much. They were all good and humble people, Eden was a gift and I never wanted them to suffer because of it. Thankfully nothing like that ever happened until now. At least I won’t have to worry about them anymore, not after we save the world.”

    You noticed the download was nearly finished. You shut off the camera feed and got up, ready to grab your drive and move, then the door opened behind you. You were expecting to hear someone threaten you, but instead you found yourself in a situation you should have done better to avoid.

“Don’t worry.” You said. “I’ll be out of here soon.”

“Y/n?”

    You turned around to see that Sherry and Jake had entered the room instead of some guards. You met Sherry before, back when you were in the BSAA, so she was one of the few who would recognize you. You cursed under your breath.

“Wait you mean y/n, as in the creator of Eden. The one who went missing a year ago?” Jake questioned.

“The one and only.” You responded.

“Y/n, where have you been?” Sherry asked. “What happened to you?”

“It’s complicated.”

    You struggled through your words, holding up your arm to reveal a bracelet on you. You pointed at it, showing the red liquid it held, Sherry understood. Wesker figured it was best for you to continue to play the victim if you ever ran into some familiar faces. It would benefit you in the long run.

“Crimson.”

“What?” Jake asked.

“It’s used to control people.” Sherry said. “And someone is using it on them.”

“Then just get it off.”

    Jake took a step towards you but you put your hand up to stop him.

“Don’t, please… I don’t want to hurt you… the world needs you… just let me go.”

“Can you tell me what you’re here for?” Sherry asked. “Or who got to you?”

“I don’t know… they just want information… on the C-Virus…”

“You need our help-”

“No… no, right now… you have bigger problems…” You grabbed your drive. “I’m sorry.”

“We’ll find you, y/n, I swear it. Whoever did this to you, they’ll pay.”

“Thank you… it was nice to meet you Jake… take care of Sherry okay.”

“I will… and thank you for what you did for me and my mother.”

    You smiled and made your way out. Just as you easily broke into the place, you easily made your way out. Once outside you laughed, playing the victim was pretty funny.

“Do you have all you need?” Wesker asked.

“Not quiet. Apparently there’s an enhanced version of the C-Virus, and I want to get a sample. There’s this underwater facility near the coast. I believe I can find what I want there. After that I have one more stop.”

“Understood. You need to be more careful though, with Sherry aware of your presence she will most likely report your sighting to the DSO which will make it’s way to the BSAA.”

“I’ll be careful and so will they, but there are more pressing matters for them to deal with. I trust they will because I don’t feel like getting involved.”

“Nor should you.”

“Can’t let this virus destroy the world. Although we’d be just fine.”

    As time went on getting around became more difficult. The whole city was falling to panic. Not surprising. If you had the time you might have helped but you had your own priorities. Despite the dangers around, you actually enjoyed the chaos, made you look forward to the peace you would bring.

♦♦♦♦♦

    By the time you got to the coast there was a bunch of debris floating around. You were annoyed that someone had destroyed everything, but you didn’t really need that other C-Virus sample. Just as you were about to leave you noticed a body come to the surface. You noticed they had some mutations and figured it deserved a closer look.

    You used your grappling hook to bring them to the shore. You pulled out your claws and cut their arm, getting a sample of their blood. You grabbed a device you had and scanned their DNA against the C-Virus sample you already had. They had traces of it but it was different.

“It seems like fortune is on my side.”

    You checked the body for a pulse but there was nothing, although the body wasn’t cold, meaning the death was recent. Perhaps you could do something about it, scanning the blood also revealed they were compatible with Genesis. You grabbed one of the Genesis syringes you had and injected it into them.

“You don’t seem so far gone.”

    The person suddenly gasped awake, you took a step back. They got on their hands and knees, coughing up water. Slowly their mutated arm returned to normal, and so did the rest of them as their injuries healed.

“Found another subject?” Wesker asked.

“Yeah, and I think you’re going to like this. The newest member of our group was infect with the enhanced C-Virus, so I got my sample, and unlike the others he’ll be useful. I’ll be returning with him.”

“And who might he be?”

“Piers Nivans, one of the agents under Chris.”

“I see. Quite a find indeed.”

“Y/n?” Piers noticed you. “What happened?”

“I’m not sure, but you were dead and I brought you back. What do you remember?”

“I don’t know, it’s all a blur. You said I was dead?”

“Y/n.” Wesker spoke over the comms. “You shouldn’t linger, let me speak to him.”

“Gonna give him orders?”

“If he is going to be accompanying you then he will need to follow your orders without hesitation.”

“Right, good thing the parasite recognizes the voice of its master.”

“Who are you talking to?”

“Your captain, Chris, he wants to talk to you.”

    You handed Piers your comms unit. After a moment his expression went cold and he handed you back the comm.

“Lead the way.”

“Good to have you on board.” You put your comms back on. “Piers and I will be making our way back to the city. The medical facility mostly had data on the experiments they ran on Shelly and Jake. If I want proper C-Virus data I need to go to the Quad Tower. Apparently that’s where the main lab is.”

“Very well, be careful.”

“Always.”

    You had Piers drop all his tactical gear, he wouldn’t be needing it anymore. Then you had him use his scarf as a hood to cover his face. Your clothes had a hood that you used to cover your face, so the both of you could move without worry of being recognized on the streets. As for any cameras, Wesker could deal with the security footage, he was the one who covered your tracks now.

    You ignored the commotion going on around, doing your best to avoid fights. Despite being under orders Piers was still himself in a way, not a mindless zombie thanks to your work on the parasite. He felt naked without his guns and gears, and was concerned when you fought off B.O.Ws and zombies. You took the time to explain to him what you had done, telling him he didn’t need to fear getting infected or hurt, he was stronger and he’d heal immediately.

    He had questions of course and you did your best to answer. You stuck to the shadows and eventually made it to the Quad Tower. The lower floors were infested but as you made your way up the threat began to diminish. The lab was high up in the building so it was a long way up. When you finally got where you needed to be the systems were all powered down.

“We need to get into the lab. See if you can find some way to get the power back on.”

“I think I can help with that.”

“What?”

    You noticed blue sparks coming from his fingers, the lights flickering. He pressed his hand against the door and it lit up, electricity sparking around his body. When he moved his hand away the lab door opened and everything around you was turned on.

“How did you do that?”

“When… when I infected myself with the C-Virus, I gained a mutated arm, I could control electricity.”

“So you’re remembering somethings.” You grabbed his hand. “The enhanced C-Virus gave you bio-electrical abilities, and despite being healed of the virus with Genesis those abilities remained. That’s incredible.”

“Another addition to Genesis?” Wesker asked.

“Not exactly. In fact, this could just give us the option to create a certain group of individuals with bio-electrical powers. It would come in handy. I’ll work on it when I get back.”

    You went into the lab, Piers on your heels and looked around. You found a computer and hacked in, inserting a drive and downloading all the files related to the C-Virus. You looked around for another sample of the enhance C-Virus but came up empty, it was fine since you’d be able to reengineer it from Piers.

“Isn’t this sad.”

    You found some footage of Derek Simmons and his experiments on creating another Ada Wong. You looked over the files on that, laughing.

“Get this, so Simmons was apparently trying to clone your old friend Ada. Although he wasn’t actually trying to clone her but instead rewrite someone else’s DNA to be her.”

“I presume that failed?” Wesker said.

“Well, he was successful in a sense, he used his partner, Carla Radames. She was transformed to look and believe she was Ada. Which means the fake Ada is the one behind Neo Umbrella and this whole C-Virus incident. The clear issue is she wasn’t stable, rewriting DNA is a dangerous and complicated thing, this stuff was far beyond Simmons’ abilities. The other issue, is he used another human being, Carla had her own consciousness, so it was her mind battling Ada’s. If he had used someone who was perhaps brain dead then there might not have been a problem. This whole thing just made a huge mess.”

“Indeed. Do you have what you need?”

“Yes, once I have all the data I’ll make my way home.”

    You looked over at the cocoon encased in glass, seeing that it was alive. You slowly approached it, curious about what it was. Then you heard the sound of heels approaching, you drew your claws, telling Piers to prepare for a fight, his hands lighting up. Then you saw Ada walk in.

“Well isn’t this a surprise.”

“Clearly.” You put away your claws. “Stand down, she’s an old friend.”

“An old friend huh? I’ve only heard about you, you worked for Wesker too, although he never introduced us.”

“He never felt the need to.” You removed your drive from the computer, having what you came for. “My deepest sympathies for the perverted things Simmons did in the name of love, for you.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, we’ll be on our way, take care Ada.”

“You too.”

    You didn’t really consider Ada to be an issue, she did her own thing and even then all she had on you was that she saw you once, not really a lead for anyone. You made your way to the aircraft that brought you to China, running a systems check and returning to the bunker. A lot of changes and work were ahead of you, but you knew it would be worth it in the end. You had a world to save and nothing was going to stop you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was so good to write this chapter because I've looked forward to it for a long time. Like I said before this has an open ending so you're more than welcome to take it wherever you want. And also, the 'intimate moments' between the reader and Wesker are left to your interpretations. So, I could go on with this story but that would definitely go into deeper AU territory. Obviously at some point the victim card won't work anymore, Chris would learn Piers was alive but no longer 'good' and on his side, and a bunch of other stuff.
> 
> Honestly if I kept going with this Piers would become like the reader's second in command, especially for field missions. And the story would eventually shift focus from the reader, and follow the reader and Wesker's child, a son named Michael, a completely original character. I know that's weird but with the readers abilities, they could easily use the mold to create a child with both their and Wesker's DNA. The story would end up leading up to the reader getting captured by the BSAA and like kept in a black site, which would delay Genesis since Wesker would refuse to unleash it without the reader, also it probably wouldn't be complete. So from there the story would shift focus to Michael as he grows up without one parent and takes on the responsibility of finding the reader since Wesker maintains the illusion of his death. Of course Michael wouldn't be alone, having his two best friends, who owe their life to Michael and his family for saving them, to help him.
> 
> Everything I just said is really just what I had planned in my head and figured you all wouldn't be interested since it wouldn't be a self-insert anymore and you wouldn't see much of Wesker either. Although if you really are interested in everything I said above tell me and perhaps I will continue this story to a different conclusion.
> 
> Regardless of all that, thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story. I had such a great time writing it and am happy with how this turned out, I hope you all feel the same. If anyone is curious, the song that pretty much inspired this was Dark Star by Jaymes Young.  
> :)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Wesker and had to write something like this. I will say, you aren't exactly a good person, you really can't be if you're gonna be with someone like Wesker. I hope you all enjoy this and want more cause I wanna write more. Thanks for reading!


End file.
